Konahas Lullaby
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: Can I love someone?" She asked to a raven haired male. "I can but i keep holding back." "Why?" They raven teen asked. "Because, I don't know if loving you is fiction or fact." She told him as a smile graced her perfect lips.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got the idea of this story, from This Lullaby by Sarah dessen. If you havent read it yet, then you should. It is a really good book...and- OKAY ENOUGH ABOUT ME EXPLAINING THE BOOK -sweat drops- **

**anyway...this is inspired by The book this lullaby...although there are some changes, like one of the main characters personality...and etc. I hope this is as good as my Remember me? Story I am doing now. **

**...Yami Uchiha**

* * *

**_This lullaby is only a few words,_**

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

* * *

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno Konaha's personal heart breaker, and only pink haired play girl is on her way to her hot spot. Her long flowing pink hair escalated down to her mind back. Her white blouse was hugging her perfect curves. Squeezing her upper torso just enough to make her curves look slightly bigger. Her black mini skirting was hanging about mid thigh. Her body was perfect. She was flawless. Or so she thought.

Sakura Haruno has never, and thinks she will never believe in love. Her mother is now on her eighth marriage and so far Sakura believes all relationships have to end, sooner or later. Her heart longed for compassion, and love. But her mind, pushed her desires a side and brainwashed herself into believing that love is only a figment of everyone's Imagination, and that there never a thing such as love.

Sakura Haruno believed everything had to be perfect. But she knew that nothing was ever perfect. Her dream guy was tall, muscular, well toned, and smart enough to hold up a decent conversation, had a good taste in music, and followed her rules. She always figured everything had a formula, which she could easily avoid if necessary.

Haruno Sakura had a big reputation for having millions of one night stands and at least 15 different boyfriends since her junior year of High School, and she is in her senior year now. Oh, how time flies. Her reputation has led to one of the newly popular "Play girl ditch" which is where she leaves out of the guys window when he is asleep, of course that is after she has her "fun."

Sakura Haruno got to her hot spot, Blazing leaf night club. She was going to meet her friends their, and hopefully…her boyfriend. She walked into the night club and began to look around. She smiled once her eyes came upon her friends. She walked straight up to her friends and gave them a big heart filled smile, which of course meant one thing. Heartbreak time is finally here.

"So the time has finally come?" A blonde girl with baby sapphire eyes asked her pink haired friends.

"Yeah, the time is finally here." The cherry-haired girl replied.

"Aww, that is too bad. He is so sweet, though!" An ivory eyed girl said sadly.

"Hinata, suck it up. This always happens. Sakura will always be like this. That is just the way she is." A girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair said.

"Hinata, listen to Tenten. Sakura will not change. She is Konaha's heartbreaker. She earned that title, and nothing will take it away from her. She is the play girl who doesn't believe in love." The blonde-haired girl with sapphire eyes said.

"Yeah, what Ino said, I am a horrible person and I will admit that. I toy with boys emotions and gain their trust, then break it like it was of no value to me." Sakura said.

Just then a man came up to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. A scowl formed upon her lips. _'What does he think he is doing?'_

"Hey baby," the man said.

"Look, we got to talk." Sakura said in an irritated voice, as she removed his hands from around her waist and hastily got up and walked to a dark hallway. Of course the man, who was about to be heartbroken, thought that she, was going to let him do something else, alone in a dark room, where no one would disturb them. But then again, don't all men think that?

The man followed his girlfriend through quite a few hallways before he stumbled upon his pink haired girlfriend heading into a door that lead out back. The man smirked; his mind soon became filled with perverted thoughts. After all, his girlfriend was leading him to the back of the building which everyone knew was an alley. Of course he and she alone, would only give people (Except Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata) that theory.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I lead my soon to be ex-boyfriend down a labyrinth of hallways. I was carefully making my way to the alley where my plan would fall into action. He meets me at Blazing Leaf Night Club, I lead him away from everyone into an alley, he gets the wrong idea, I break his heart, and then leave into the night, only to come back ten minutes later to hang out with my friends, and search for a new victim. It was always like that. Only first it started at school. Then by the time I was in Leaf High me and my friends forged our fake IDs and I began to find my victims at clubs.

I always grew up with different fathers; none of them have ever lasted long than five months at the most. It was always a game to me. You make some on fall for you, break their heart, and move on to the next person. It was simple. Eat, or be eaten. That was the way of everything. If you gave someone the power to destroy you, then you can guarantee that they will destroy you. So I figured, why not destroy them first.

So far no one has ever out classed me, and I doubt anyone ever will. I have the brains, the skill, the talent, and the experience. It is a simple equation to me. Boys toy around with your emotions until they break you, and you have nothing left to hold on to. You heart is shattered and your mind is twisted into knots. But with me, that has never happened. I never let _anyone_, and I mean I won't let_ anyone_, get close to me, and I don't plan on it happening either.

Love is a weakness. It has no real meaning. It doesn't even exist. I don't see why people stress themselves just to find a glimpse of it. It is nothing more than a figment of their imagination. No greater, no less. To me to love someone feels like to kill someone. You have all the power over them, yet you don't know what to do. You waste it on useless things and throw it aside as if it was a broken doll. I have seen my mother get hurt, and I will be damned if I ever get hurt!

Anyways, I was walking outside the door, eagerly waiting for my prey to catch up to me. Man, it was so easy to trick the opposite sex. Honestly, would I really fall for them? I think not. I might have fun with them, but falling for them crosses the line. They are simply my toy, as I am theirs. Only it's the opposite this time, they aren't going to be breaking me, I am going to break them.

I finally got to where I wanted to be. I was on the left wall of the alley. I leaned against it as I watched him step closer to me.

'_Almost there,'_ I thought.

I licked my lip as I felt his warm breath upon my skin. Man, it stank. You could tell he had been smoking. Yuck, that is the last thing I need to do again. I finally quit two weeks ago, I don't need to inhale that wretched poison again. I rolled my eyes as he whisper 'baby' in my ear.

"What do you want to talk to me about, baby?" My ex-boyfriend asked me.

"Look, you're a nice guy, but I am so busy with planning my mother's wedding, and I have to prepare for so many things, I just don't think I have time for you anymore." I said as I recited one of my many speeches I always used during one of my many break ups.

"What?" My now ex-boyfriend asked me.

"Look, I have a lot to do right now, and I just can't see me spending time with you. I'm sorry Koji." I said, knowing the last part was a complete and utter lie. I would never be sorry for breaking up with him.

"But, Sakura baby, I don't understand." Koji said with pleading eyes as he grabbed my left arm as I began to walk away.

I looked at him with a stone cold stare. "Look," I said, "We will never work out. So don't follow me. I am not, and will not ever get back together with you. We just don't add up." I explained to him, hoping he would let go of me. But unfortunately he didn't. Kami-Sama why won't guys ever just take the hint and walk away!

"Sakura, if I can't have you on your own free will, then I guess I will have to force you to love me!" Koji said as his grip tightened around my arm.

'_What in the hell does he think he is doing?' _I growled in my head furiously. My eyes turned colder towards him as his grip tightened.

I turned towards him and punched him right in the face and kicked him where it counts. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a bloody nose and 6 teeth laying next to his knocked out body.

'_Served him right, for trying to touch me like that, pervert.'_ I thought inwardly. Man men are so clingy now-a-days. Kami-Sama it's annoying!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura walked back into the Night club and found the table her friends were at. She walked up to them and sat down. She was tired. Never has anyone of her ex-boyfriends ever tried to touch her like that. He would be lucky if he was a life tomorrow.

"So how did it go?" Ino asked her friend quizzically.

"He tried to force me to love him or something related to that sort of crap!" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, just relax, knowing you, you probably knocked him back about 1,000 years." Tenten joked.

"Hai, I guess your right. But still he actually has the nerves to do that. Kami-Sama some men should just learn their place!" Sakura growled.

Hinata and Ino giggled at Sakura's rude remarks. Sakura could be so funny when she talks about a boy she hates. It was so strange. She could claim to have a weird feeling for a boy, and then deny it the next time. She never believes in love, well since recently….well since around fourth grade, but that never stopped her from dating people.

She had a strange habit really. Date someone for her own enjoyment then leaves them alone to rot as if she never had a tie with them. But if you were Sakura and you grew up with over seven fathers, with all of them failing to meet her mother's expectations on love, like spend time with her, eat dinner with her, sleep in the same room as her, actually talk to her about things, which none has ever actually done, you couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura.

She spent her whole life growing up with different people thinking that each marriage would work out. Well until fourth grade, then she started making bets with anyone that knew her mother, mainly Sakura's only brother Kenji, about how long the marriage would last. She always won them, and she claimed she will never lose, under any circumstance. She just didn't believe in the power of love anymore.

She never said she gave up on love. She said love has given up on her, and her mother. She always talked bout what was going on with her mother's relationship. Sakura never had a problem telling her friends anything about her. Well, all but one thing and that is her father. Yes the know bout him, and know bout the song he wrote about Sakura, but she hates to be reminded of it. She storms of almost instinctively when anyone mentions the song, or him.

Talking about Sakura's father is like opening a wound that you never knew you had. It pained her severely, but she never knew why. Maybe it was because he told her he, and every other guy would let her down. Break her heart and leave her alone. She always felt as if she was a burden that was never meant to be around when he was mentioned.

Only Tenten, Hinata, and Ino, knew about Sakura's father, and she planned to keep it like that. After all, she was trying to close that wound; she wouldn't want it to be opened up again. She had enough drama going on already.

She had to plan her mother's wedding…again. Make sure everything was ready, the band, the food, the decorations, the catering, the dress was ordered, the limo was read, and her mother didn't have a total break down like the last time. Which, knowing her mother, Sakura knew would happen.

Her mother would totally stress out, and blow everything out of proportions thinking the world would end if she didn't have just one thing. Which of course Sakura knew she would have to fix and make everything right. Plus she had to worry about keeping her whole six-story house 

clean, knowing that her brother and mother wouldn't do it themselves, and she had to prepare for graduation. Which she knew it meant she was free once the summer ended, and she could finally start fresh, at a new place, away from her family.

* * *

Sakura was taking a sip of vodka mixed with diet coke while she listened to Ino talk about the newest gossip about Karin. Apparently she was going out with the lead singer of Bitter-Sharigan. Who ever that was, Sakura had no clue. Nor did she care. She had a strict rule of **NO MUSICIANS**, and she didn't plan on breaking that rule anytime soon.

"Karin is dating, Sasuke Uchiha, I think that's his name." Ino continued on about her oh-so-famous gossip.

"I heard of him, he is in the band Neji is in." Hinata said quietly.

"He is in the bad with Neji-kun?" Tenten asked in a dreamy voice as she said Neji's name.

"Ooooooooo, Looks like someone has the hots for Neji!" Ino squealed.

Tenten had a blush that was a deep shade of crimson when she heard what Ino had just said.

"-Sighs- Give it up Tenten, he is a known playboy. He will screw you over and leave you for dead. Trust me." Sakura stated in a I'm-bored-and-want-to-go-home kind of voice.

Hinata looked at Sakura and blinked. "How do you know that Sakura?" she asked.

"Plain and simple, read his blog." Sakura explained.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino looked at Sakura in shock, and screeched "HE HAS A BLOG!" at the same time.

"You guys didn't know that?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"NO!" The three girls responded in unison.

Sakura laughed at her friend's childish behavior. "You guys need to grow up more." Sakura said with a smiled embedded on her face.

Her friends could always cheer her up for some reason. No matter what the case or problem was, they were the first to be by her side, and were the last to leave. They were true friends.

"Cheers to the newest member of the Broken hearted by Haruno Sakura club!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said as they raised their drinks in the air and toasted. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I am serious, stop that. You do that every time I break up with some one!" Sakura said.

The three friends of Sakura Haruno just giggled slightly, before taking another sip of their drinks. Sakura just rolled her eyes again. Man her friends were childish. But they were the best thing that has happened to her.

"Well I have to go, guys. I will see you tomorrow!" Hinata said as she finished her drink and stepped out of the booth and began to walk away when she heard her friends say bye.

"I better go too, it's getting late and I do not want to see my mother cranky." Ino said as she got out of the booth and stretched. She waved her hand good bye to Tenten and Sakura before disappearing out of the Night club.

"Well we might as go too," Tenten said as she stood up. "It is getting late after all. And I do have to take my brothers to Soccer practice at seven in the morning sharp."

Sakura just nodded her head, before walking away. Tenten quickly caught up to her. They began to walk towards Tenten's car. Sakura's was in the shop due to an accident she had when she let one of her ex-boyfriends drive her home when she was drunk. She learned to never let any boyfriend drive her car again.

The two girls drove home in silence. When the reached Sakura's huge six-story house…they said their good byes and parted ways.

* * *

Tenten went straight home and straight to bed. Sakura on the other hand just went into her room and into her closet and began listening to her song. The song her father wrote for her. Soon the pink-haired girl drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

**_This lullaby is only a few words,_**

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**So was it...**

**good or bad?**

**I would like at least five reviews so i know people actually read my stories...**

**and i decided that I might continue the story Remember me, but i would really like your opinion**

**so far i got...**

**yes continue- 3**

**no discontinue- 1**

**not many reviews...TT am i that bad of an author?**

**well maybe this story might make up for it...**

**...Yami Uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

******

okay...This story was pretty good, as to what everyone has sad about it. And i have decided to keep doing Remember me, and it might be updated around friday-sunday. Thank you to everyone who has read this story...and feel free to give me ideas!

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

* * *

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura Haruno was on her way to her newest job. Her mother's wedding coordinator. She was walking down to the mall, and no not to find some hot new prey to be her next victim. Although that wouldn't really be a bad idea, now would it?

Anyway she was on her way to Leaf Frenzy, her new "daddy's" job. She walked into the Mall only to be bumped into what seemed like a brick wall, or something close to it.

Sakura looked up at the "thing" she bumped into only to notice it was a boy, taller than her, but seemed about the same age, and had raven hair, and onyx eyes, had bumped into her.

"Will you watch where you are going, teme?!" Sakura growled.

"Hn, no I won't. Instead of me watching where I am going, how about you watch where you are going you brat!" The boy stated in a rude "I-don't-care-what-you-say-because-I-am-cooler-than-you" kind of tone.

"Excuse me! I don't know who you think you are. But listen here, bud! I run this place. No one, especially not a freak like you, can tell me, what to do! Understood you chicken butt haired freak!" Sakura spat out angrily at the teen before her. She failed to notice some one walked up to them.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme, it's only been an hour since we have been here and you already got someone angry! That is a new record! So what man did you get angry-" A blonde haired teen about the same age as the one who pissed Sakura off said as he turned his head. He meet Sakura's angry gaze and stopped in mid sentence.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed Idiot, I'm a girl!" Sakura growled her anger was getting worse by the second.

"OH MY GOSH, A GIRL IS MAD AT SASUKE-TEME! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!" The light haired teen screeched in utter shock.

"Naruto, chill out, and tell us why are you yelling?" Two boys the same age as the other two asked the light-haired screaming freak.

"A GIRL IS MAD AT SASUKE-TEME! THAT IS WHY I AM YELLING!" The boy who apparently named Naruto yelled yet again, only this time his cheek met Sakura's angry fist as she punched him.

The two boys who asked Naruto a question earlier stood their in shock. No one, ESPECIALLY NOT A GIRL, has ever dared to one, get mad at the raven haired teen known as Sasuke Uchiha. Two, NO ONE has ever dared Slap anyone of them!

"Who are you?" A male companion of Naruto's asked who had brown hair, in a pony tail, which made his head look like a pineapple.

Sakura stood in her place shocked for a moment.

Then another one of Naruto's companions spoke. "Hello? Answer Shikamaru's question, you annoying runt." He had chocolate brown hair, and pale lavender eyes.

"You guys honestly don't know me?" Sakura asked becoming slightly intrigued.

"Nope, we don't!" Naruto said.

"Who are you?" the chocolate brown haired teen asked again.

"Honey, you will find out soon enough. Trust me." Sakura said with a devious tone of voice.

"KUSO, JUST ANSWER SHIKAMARU'S QUESTION!" the chocolate brown haired teen yelled.

"Neji, calm down," Sasuke Uchiha spoke for the first time after calling Sakura a brat. "She is not worth it."

"Why are you so surprised that we don't know you?" Shikamaru asked

"No wonder you argued with me! You aren't from around here!" Sakura said as a smirked plastered upon her face, ignoring Shikamaru's question entirely.

"Nope, we just came here from the Sound Village." Naruto said gleefully.

"Ha! Well then I guess I will give you a warning." Sakura said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean give us a warning?" Naruto asked.

"You will soon find out, boys. Trust me, you will soon find out." Sakura said as her devious smirk widened when she walked away.

* * *

**--With Sakura--**

"Yo, Skip, so are you ready to go over the wedding supply list?" Sakura asked her almost new "daddy."

"Sakura, I am going to be your father soon. Which means you should call me dad, or daddy. So stop calling me skip. Why do you even call me skip anyway?" The man asked.

"Because Koi, you are no better than the others my mother has married. Face it; you're just an object to pass the time for my mother. Once she gets bored with you, you're gone. Or if you screw up like the last two, you're gone. Face you are just going to be skipped. You won't matter anymore once you're gone. That is why I call you skip, instead of father, or dad, or daddy." Sakura said in a simple yet rude tone.

Koi or "skip" just sat at his desk in a motionless way. "Hmm, I see. Well I plan to make this marriage work between me and your mother. So let us get down to business, shall we Sakura dear?" Koi asked his soon to be step-daughter.

They talked for a few hours before they were almost done.

"Okay and how much do you think it will cost?" Koi asked Sakura.

"My guess is about maybe 1.5 million yen." Sakura replied.

"Wow, that is a lot," Koi said, "Can we even afford that?" Koi asked another question.

"You can not afford that. We, as in MY family can." Sakura replied simply.

"What do you mean by that Sakura dear?" Koi asked as he became slightly annoyed about how Sakura ALWAYS insulted him.

"Simple, you own this shop, my mother is an author, I own my own company and I am in my senior year of high school, and nii-san is my manager. We are rich. You aren't." Sakura explained.

"Well your money will also be mine once we are family Sakura. So get use to it." Koi said trying to defend himself.

"Ha! You wish. I will never let you touch a dime of our money as long as you live!" Sakura growled.

"Face it, Sakura I am your father. Live with it and stop being a spoiled brat!" Koi fought back.

Sakura eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are not my father. You never will be. Don't expect anything from me. AND NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Sakura said her temper finally at its boiling point!

"Sakura, face it once I am married to your mother, you are legally my child." Koi argued back.

"No! I am not, and will not ever, and believe me I mean EVER BE THE STEP-CHILD OF SOME ROTTEN SCUM THAT WORKS HERE. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. YOU WILL NEVER BE. SO JUST STOP IT. STOP SAYING YOU ARE GOING TO BE. YOU ARE NOT!" Sakura said as her temper grew past her boiling point and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Face it, Sakura I am your father. Live with it, and stop being a spoiled brat!_

Those words kept repeating in my mind. _Father,_ was the word that hurt me the most. Just the sound of the word made my heart stop beating and caused my mind to twist into a tornado of memories. Just like a black stop in a white picture. It only makes you focus on the spot you see.

Why am I flipping out on Koi for just saying he is going to my father? That is a question not even I can answer. For all I know, is that I have always been sensitive about my father. I never met him, and I felt left alone. I isolated myself from anyone who called themselves my father. I never let anyone who was a male get close to me. And I won't anytime soon either. Besides how can I?

My father wrote his song, he knew he was hurting me, and he said in his song he was going to hurt me, just like ever other man in my life. How would I know what the meaning of that song would be, that has a very simple answer, and I can tell you that one.

See, I listened to that song so many times it was my therapy when I had nothing. When I was hurt, I would immediately lock myself into my room, and hide myself in my secret hideout and listen to that song over and over again. I hate when people sing that song around me, every time I hear it on a commercial I turn of the T.V and throw anything at it that is in arms length.

But when I am alone, and feel depressed it is my therapy, it is my savior.

Anyway, Koi was trying to calm me down as I began to throw anything I could at him.

"Who are you to say you are going to be my father. You are nothing more than a pathetic piece of trash to entertain my mother." I said to him as my voice grew higher in anger and sadness.

"I am your mother's fiancée that is who I am!" Koi continued to argue back, much to my displeasure.

"NO. YOUR NOT, WHEN WILL YOU JUST GIVE UP! YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING MORE THAN SOMETHING TO PASS MY MOTHER'S TIME. MARRIAGES NEVER WORK OUT FOR HER OR FOR ANYONE ELSE. NO RELATIONSHIP EVER DOES. YOU ARE MERLY A TOY FOR HER TO PLAY WITH. JUST LIKE I AM TO EVERY GUY, AND EVERY GUY IS TO ME!" I screamed to him.

"Sakura, dear I know you are mad at me, but you need to calm down." Koi said trying to calm me down. He put his had on my shoulder as if he knew that would calm me down. Well he was wrong.

I just glared at him, "Don't touch me!" I said as I smacked his hand way.

"Sakura, dear please come back here and let us work things out!" Koi pleaded.

"No, the only reason you want to work things out with me, is because if I hate you, my mother will break the ties of the wedding and you will be left broke!" I said still walking away. Koi said nothing about what I said.

'_Hmm, I knew it. I was right.'_ I thought. Just like everyone else. He is pathetic.

I continued to walk away. I didn't even look back, knowing he was staring at me. '_We will see how this marriage works out, Koi, so far I doubt you will survive long." _I thought as I walked into a club to get my thoughts straight.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and his Friends-**

"Who was that girl?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Do we look like we know who that girl was, dope?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said sadly, "You don't."

"Well who are you talking about? Maybe I could help!" A male voice said from behind Sasuke.

"Is that so? Then tell us, who is she?"

"I will, but before I tell you anything, I am Kiba Inuzuka."

"Well it is nice to meet you, Kiba!" Naruto greeted.

"Aa, I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Hn, Neji Hyuuga." Neji stated.

"I am Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said.

"Well, nice to meet you all, for a start. Now, the girl you ran into is Sakura Haruno, and she has quiet the history…" Kiba began,

"She has many tricks up her sleeves, and can make any boy, male teenager, and man wish she was theirs."

"Hmm, she sounds interesting." Neji said with a smirk plastered upon his face.

"You see, Sakura is well known here, but you have to find out why on your own." Kiba said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Wow, the dope can say something other than ramen." Sasuke teased.

"Humph!" Naruto pouted.

"It is a tradition here in Konaha. If there is any knew males in town, other males that live here, young or old, are forbidden to tell the new males ANYTHING about why Sakura is famous around here. Some people think it is a good reason. Others think it is a bad reason. You have to find out for yourself if it is good or bad. Plus we always make a beat on who can change her mind." Kiba continued.

"What do you mean by change her mind?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is another part you have to find out." Kiba replied.

"NO FAIR!" Naruto yelled.

"HA! Hey if we all here had to find out ourselves then you do to!" Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Continue on about this Haruno Girl." Neji said.

"Okay, well Sakura is very popular, and she has these three friends, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga." Kiba continued.

Neji's eyes widened at the last name. "WHAT!" Neji screeched as he picked Kiba out from the collar of Kiba's shirt.

Shikamaru and Naruto had to force Neji to let of Kiba. Although they still didn't get him to let go of Kiba. Well that is until Sasuke finished his drink and throw it at Neji's head. Neji quickly let go of Kiba.

"Sorry if I got you angry dude, but why did you try to kill me?" Kiba asked as he tried to keep his voice leveled.

"Eheheh, we are sorry about that, Kiba. Hinata Hyuuga is Neji's cousin. He is a little over protective of her." Shikamaru explained.

Kiba nodded for a minute, then his eyes widened. "You are related to Hinata and you don't know of Sakura's reputation?" Kiba asked dumbfounded.

"We have been on tour around the country. So I haven't stayed in touch with her." Neji explained.

"Ohhh, well Hinata-Sama, Tenten-Sama, Ino-Sama, and Sakura-Sama are very "protective of what is theirs. So they often argue with Karin Miki." Kiba began to explain again.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he heard his girlfriend's name.

"She fights with Sasuke-teme's Girlfriend? COOL!" Naruto said as he throws his fist up into the air.

"So you're the new boyfriend Karin keeps talking about?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave an 'hn' to Kiba's question.

"Wow, this is going to be a good last few months of school." Kiba said.

"You really are not helping us about her." Neji said to Kiba.

"Well I am trying. But you guys keep sidetracking me." Kiba said.

"Well we won't bother you anymore. So continue." Shikamaru said.

"Okay I will give you some basics." Kiba said.

"Okay?" Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Rule number one: Never argue with Sakura. She ALWAYS wins.

Rule number two: What she says goes.

Rule number three: Never sing This Lullaby (From This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen)"

"Why can't we sing this Lullaby?" Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru asked.

"We have no clue. Only 3 people know the reason besides her Brother and Mother." Kiba replied.

"Anyway, Rule Number four: Never cheat on her, or else." Kiba said.

"What is or else?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah what does happen if someone cheats on her?" Neji asked?

"YEAH WHAT DOES HAPPEN?" Naruto asked loudly.

"You honestly do now want to know…" Kiba said.

* * *

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**OKay soo tell me what do u think of this chapter?**

**I had a bad day today...babysitting MY OLDER SIS and i would really appreciate a good review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay i am having big issues with Fan Fiction right now...**_

_**n idk wht going on but its not letting me save meh chapters n edit dem...**_

_**well it does...but its like ON THE MILLIONTH TIME!**_

__

**ughh i hate dat! ( no offense to fan fiction...i love to read da stories n type meh stories! )**

* * *

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura was at her favorite club she could find at the mall, Blazing Fire Day club. It was like a night club, during the day!

Anyways Sakura was dancing with some boy she met, and he was enjoying to very, VERY, much.

She placed her arm up against the man's chest and moved her face closer to him. His body tensed with pleasure. Sakura pressed her lips up against the man's lips. She kissed him for a moment before pulling away, with a seductive smile upon her face.

"Aww, come on Sakura! Are you just going to tease me like that?" The man asked her.

"Honey, I tease everyone." Sakura said as she backed away from the man and sitting on a stool at a bar.

A few minutes later Sakura noticed Kiba was there with some other people.

"KIBA, COME OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled from across the room.

Kiba saw Sakura and went to her. The guys he was hanging with followed him.

"Hey, Hey Sakura, what is up with you? Did you have a bad time?" Kiba asked.

"No, I am not having a bad time, Kiba!" Sakura argued in her defense.

"Then why are you here?" Kiba questioned.

"What I can't come to one of my favorite places?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Sakura," Kiba said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Will you quit playing the innocent act?" Kiba asked her, knowing it would get on her nerves.

Kiba was right. It did get on her nerves. The next thing Kiba knew, a sake bottle was thrown at him. He ducked behind Naruto and Sasuke quickly.

"Kuso, Sakura I didn't mean you had to get all evil!" Kiba growled.

"What ever. Kami-Sama Kiba, you come into my territory and start telling me what to do. You should know better than that." Sakura said as she glared at the male.

Kiba gulped. He was truly terrified of the pink haired teen. She was trouble when she was nice. Nasty when she is upset. Cold hearted when she is mad. But when she is furious she is a total ruthless killing machine. Anything in her way is gone.

Sakura smirked when she saw Kiba's expression change from confident to being terrified. Oh, how easy it is to angry Sakura.

Sakura's smirk disappeared as she spoke in her play girl sweet voice, "Hey boys, what are you doing here?"

Naruto blinked for a moment. "Wait is you talking to us?" he asked.

"You mean, are." Sakura corrected.

"Oh, well Kiba brought us here." Naruto answered.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I looked a Kiba. Why would he bring new comers to a place like this? I mean come one! This is a place you go to when you want to have FUN! This, Uchiha over there, does not know the meaning of.

"Umm, Kiba you do know that the Uchiha over there doesn't know what the meaning of FUN is?" I asked.

"Why would I need to know that?" Kiba asked confusingly.

"You would need to know that because; this place is only for people who want to have FUN!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto snickered at the statement I just made.

"I know how to have fun, Haruno." Sasuke snapped.

"Ok_ay, Uchiha two things. One: Aww the baby learned my last name. That's cute. Two: Bed doesn't count Uchiha." I said._

_Naruto roared out with laughter when he heard my second thing. He was on the ground rolling with laughter as if he was a dog whose master commanded them to roll over._

"_What is so_ funny?" I asked.

"The thing that is funny is what you just said!" Naruto answered.

"How is it funny? I just meant he wasn't that good." Sakura answered simply.

This time Shikamaru roared with laughter.

"How would you know if I'm not good?" Sasuke asked me.

"I don't know. I just am saying that because you don't look like you have had much, what's that word? Oh yeah, you don't seem to look like you have had too much _experience." _I said with a triumphant smirk on my face.

Sasuke fumed with anger as he heard my last word. "How would you know if you never had any yourself, Haruno!" he growled.

I stood their in front of him speechless. "I haven't had experience. I HAVEN'T HAD EXPIERENCE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" I seethed angrily.

"Oh yeah, you don't know me either. So don't go assuming anything." Sasuke barked back at me.

"I have an easy way to see who has more experience," Neji said.

"I am not sleeping with that THING!" Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"I was going to say that you just make out with the next person you see, but I like that idea better." Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"I am not some play boy. I won't go and make out with some random fan girl!" Sasuke growled.

"I will make out with some hot guy. It doesn't matter to me." I said.

"Prove it. Kiss the next person you see for five minutes." Sasuke dared.

I scanned the room for my next victim. Once I found one, I went up to him and locked my lips with his for five minutes, then left.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watched Sakura make out with a male she found. I watched the clock eager for her to be done. I didn't know why, but I felt like I wanted to punch the guy for kissing her. It felt strange.

I did not like it at all.

'_**Oooo, SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE IS JEALOUS!'**_ a voice said inside my head.

'_Who are you?'_ I asked already annoyed.

'_**I am your conscience,'**_ the voice said _**'In other words, I'm your inner self!'**_

'_I am not jealous, and secondly I have no conscience.'_ I growled to my self.

'_**Then why do you feel like punching the guy for kissing that pink haired hottie over there?'**_ My inner questioned. He had a good point, but I would never admit that.

'_**Well, I'm waiting.' **_My innerself said, man he was getting annoying.

'_I am a play boy. So of course I would want to punch him. It's only natural that I would want to do that. I might possibly have a new play toy.'_ I argued.

'_**You're a play boy? Why do I find that hard to believe, especially since your eying your new "play toy" so I truly doubt you're a play boy.'**_ My innerself argued.

I rolled my eyes.

I was aboutready to argue is to back, when a voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"SASUKE, HELLO, EARTH TO SASUKE!" Sakura was yelling in my face.

"What do you want?" I snapped back, not really meaning to argue with her.

"Well sorry. I just wanted to see if you would like to dance with me. But if you want to be a jerk then fine. I will go ask Naruto, or Neji, or Shikamaru." Sakura said with a pout upon her face.

"Sure, I guess I will dance with you." I said not really thinking out what I had said clearly.

Sakura's eyes glowed with happiness. I looked at her beautiful emerald orbs. They sparkled with happiness, and a tint of mischief?

'_What is she planning?' _I thought in my head.

Sakura dragged me to the dance floor, and began dancing _suggestively a_gainst me.

Her body moved with the rhythm of the song we were listening to. Her body pressed against my body as if she was my girlfriend, marking me as her territory so other females know that I was not to be touched by anyone but_ her, _and ONLY her.

She licked her lips in front of me. She was tempting me to kiss her. I know she was.

She continued to dance in front of me, and partly on me, meaning her body was pressed upon mine.

She smelled like strawberries mixed with cherries.

She smelled delicious. I liked the way she smelled, I guess you can say it…_turned me on._

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I was sitting at a booth in the back of the room with Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was dead asleep; I doubt anything could wake him up. Neji was just eyeing girls; I think he was picking his next target.

I was watching teme. He looked like he was enjoying himself; after all he was dancing with a hottie. A hottie who had gorgeous pink hair that was down to her lower back, and perfectly jade orbs that showed so much emotions, I could melt a glacier if it wanted to. She also had fairly good taste in clothes. A white tube top, with a cherry blossom design, that hugged her perfect curves perfectly. She had on a black mini skirt that was about to her mid thigh, and white high heel boots.

Her hair head part of her face as she danced. I grew jealous of how teme _always_ and I mean_ ALWAYS _gets the hot girls.

While Neji, Shikamaru, and I are stuck with the attractive, but not as hot as Sasuke's girl, type of girl. Usually those girls only have "fun" with us, to get to teme.

He always got the hot ones, and I would be the first to admit I was jealous.

Besides, he has a girlfriend! He shouldn't have fun with another girl. That would be cheating.

A smirk suddenly came upon my face. I had a good idea. I was about to get up, when I saw teme being dragged back to the booth by the hottie he was dancing with.

"Hey teme," I said.

"Hn, what is it?" Teme asked me.

"Have you talked to your girlfriend Karin yet?" I asked. A smirk appeared on my face when he gave me a death glare. To me that singled that he didn't want me to bring her up.

"No, I haven't." he replied through gritted teeth.

Unfortunately Sakura's reaction wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected it to be some sort of horror struck facial expression. But instead it was a happy smile, which grew even wider at the mention of girlfriend.

It was almost as if she enjoyed the fact he had a girl friend.

"Sakura, are you happy he has a girlfriend?" I heard Kiba ask Sakura.

"Kiba, you know me. I love a challenge!" Sakura replied to Kiba's question.

I looked at her confused, and so did Sasuke.

"You are still the same old Sakura." Kiba said.

"Yes I know I am. But this time I have some rule changes." Sakura said slyly as she looked at teme.

I tilted my head in confusion. What was she talking about? What rules?

Kiba and Sakura smirked as they saw my confusion.

"Don't worry, you will soon understand. Trust me." Sakura said.

"She speaks in riddles, so unless you're good at riddles, I suggest you ignore her." Kiba told me

I nodded my head. Man this girl was confusing.

* * *

**Neji's POV:**

I was watching my friends as we sat over at the table.

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself. The girl who he was having fun with also seemed to be enjoying herself.

I looked at Naruto only to notice that he seemed jealous. He was probably jealous of how Sasuke gets all the hot girls.

Even I had to admit that the pink haired girl was hot.

"TENTEN, INO, HINATA, OVER HEAR!" I heard Sakura say. My head quickly spun around as I heard my cousin's name.

My cousin and to other girls walked up to our table.

"Hey, ya'll!" a chocolate brown haired girl said to my friends and me.

"YO, I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto screamed.

"Hmm, I'm Shikamaru…troublesome, and he is Neji Hyuuga." my lazy friend said as he pointed to himself, and me.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Sakura asked her friends.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" I growled.

Sakura and her friends glared at me.

"I can come here if I want Neji!" Hinata barked at me, for the first time in her life.

"YEAH HYUUGA, SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU ON HER BACK ALL THE TIME!" A blonde haired female yelled at me

"Who are you, and why are you yelling at me?" I questioned.

"You already know who I am. I am yelling at you because I can. You aren't going to stop me from yelling at you. And I suggest you get a life, and stop ruining Hinata's. Am I understood?" Sakura said in a low and deadly tone, which was oddly sexy.

"Yeah, you should do what Sakura-Sama said! You better get our own life fast. Or else, are we clear?" The blonde asked me as she walked up next to Sakura, who was now in Sasuke's lap, with his arms around her waist.

"Or else what, what is going to happen to me? Are you going to try and slap me, and then begin screaming because you broke a nail?" I seethed.

Suddenly a kunai flew towards me. Luckily Sakura intercepted it, and grabbed it before it touched me.

"Ten-Chan, calm down, I can handle it. Besides I already know his weak point." Sakura said.

I raised my eye brow. "Is that so? Well I find that hard to believe." I said.

Sakura removed Sasuke's arms around her waist and approached me.

"You hate Hinata because you think she is weaker than you, yet she is still Heiress to the Hyuuga's Dojo. You come from the second branch, meaning the weakest branch. You travel with Sasuke and his friends, so you don't have to listen to or see Hinata, therefore you don't have to address her as Hinata-Sama." Sakura said. "Did I hit your weak spot?"

I froze in shock, and my eyes widened. She did hit my weak point. She was good. She knew how to play this game, and she was good at it too.

* * *

**Kiba's POV:**

It was just like Sakura to hit the nerve of some one. To make them fall to the floor and crumble up to nothing. That was how she played her game. She was raised to play that by her mother, and her brother did nothing about it to actually try and stop it.

Sakura was _different _from other girls. She never got close to boy, especially the ones she dated. They were toys to her, just like she said she was a toy to them. I felt protective over Sakura every time some guy tried to get have fun with her, or claim her as theirs.

Don't get me wrong. I don't love Sakura. Well, I do but its more like a sister type of love. I never had any relationship with her, except for family relations. Sakura's older brother Hibiki was engaged to my older sister Mizuki, who was a year older then Hana- Neechan.

I always felt as if I had to protect my future sister. She was six months younger than me, so it was only natural for me to feel the need to protect my future younger sis right?

I mean I wasn't controlling. I was usually the one who told her if they guys she wanted to date were in her "acceptable Standards" List. If they weren't she would find someone else, and I would repeat the process.

I knew more than any other male in Konaha about Sakura, well besides her brother.

So I knew her game pretty well.

"Sakura, calm yourself down. You know it is wrong to talk about someone's weakness. Yet you continue to do that, and even worse, you use it against them." I scolded her.

A frown appeared upon her face.

"KIBA YOU ARE SOO NOT FUN!" Sakura glared at me.

I smirked, and said "I know."

Sakura muttered some curse words which I ignored.

"Hey Tenten-Sama, Ino-Sama, Hinata-Sama, how are you?" I asked Sakura's friends.

"We are good Kiba-Kun!" Ino replied happily.

I smiled. It was good to know that they were safe for now. When I say for now, I usually mean that Sakura would find some way to get her and her friends in trouble.

Naruto blinked.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't introduce you.

"Girls, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and you already know Neji." I explained,

"Boys this is Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga. You already know Sakura-Sama so I don't have to introduce her."

"Hiya," Naruto said to the girls.

The girls smiled at Naruto, and Sakura took her place back in Sasuke's lap and her and her friends ordered a drink.

The group soon began to talk and get to "know each other" and decided to have some "Fun."

I just watched them, curious to know what they girls were planning.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV:**

Sakura's blonde haired friend _"convinced"_, more like forced me, to dance with her.

She was a pretty good dancer. She danced extremely close to me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, and her head was inches apart from mine. Our lips felt like they were about to touch.

She was gorgeous.

Her long flaxen hair was right past her shoulders. Her cobalt blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me as she looked at me.

Her crimson top didn't cover much of her skin. Her shady black skirt didn't cover up much either. Her shoes went great with her outfit; I think I would classify them as an onyx color.

Anyway, the blonde haired girl, I think her name was Ino, pressed her body against me as the song changed from a normal melodic tone, into a quick and upbeat tone.

The faster the notes of the song played the faster she danced. She must have gone clubbing a lot seeing how she was so easily tuned into the rhythm of the song, as if she knew every beat and word of the song by heart.

I knew something was up. No girl would ever dance with me, when Sasuke Uchiha was around. Don't get me wrong, I have my own fan club, and I am rich. But Sasuke is richer and is the lead singer of the band. It's only natural for him to have more fans. Besides she did look like a fan girl, which of course made me keep on my guard, and make sure she wouldn't do anything.

I danced along with the rhythm of the music. Not as fast of Ino was of course. I decided to look around, and check on my friends.

Naruto was dancing with Neji's cousin. He looked like he was about to turn their little dance into a hot make out session. If he did that, Naruto would be dead.

Hinata was wearing a white strapless dress that went about to her mid thigh. She had on white five inch high heel shoes. Man, I will never understand how women walk in those dreadful things! Her hair was in a low pony tail that began at shoulder length.

After thinking of Neji my eyes immediately darted to find him. I found him dancing with the chocolate brown eyed girl, who had a coffee brunette kind of color. He seemed to be enjoying himself quiet well. His arms were placed upon the girl's neck, as was her arms placed upon his neck. She was smiling, and he, well he was doing his usual smirk.

Tenten was in a light tan colored V-neck dress that went past her mid thighs. She had on a darker shade of tan brown boots. Her hair was in two long pig-tails that cascaded downwards towards her mid back.

I scanned the room to see what Kiba was doing. He wasn't doing much. HE was just making out with some hot red haired girl. She had forest green eyes and an Ice Skater's figure. She was stunningly beautiful. Her outfit was even worse then Sakura's.

Sakura's outfit was cute, and it made her look hot, but it was pretty revealing. While as this girl, her outfit was totally revealing. Her shirt only covered her chest region, and it barely covered that. Her mini skirt was a true mini skirt. It was probably about 2 inches at the least, 3 and half inches at the most. I never would have thought Kiba would be that type of guy… I guess I was wrong. Wow that was a first.

I began to look around the room for Sasuke.

I found him quickly. He was dancing with Sakura. He held her against him, as if he was marking her. In other words, it's about time to choose who our "play mates for the summer" would be. I can already guess who Uchiha is going to choose. They continued to dance "close to each other" as they began to have some fun. I won't go into detail because I really don't want to have the image burned into my brain.

One word ran through my mind this whole entire time…._troublesome_.

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

I was dancing with the boy that was one of Sakura's new toys, friend. He seemed like an okay guy. He had black hair that was held up in a pony tail. His black eyes seemed to droop slightly. You could tell he didn't really feel like being here. But then again, he was going to have to learn to live with it.

I licked my lips slightly. My lips were becoming dry as I began to shake my head back and forth from left to right. They were getting deprived of moisture, due to the increase of air around my face.

And for all of you who think I am STUPID BECAUSE I AM BLONDE, I AM NOT STUPID FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I have a strong vocabulary, and a wide knowledge of intellect. SO THERE IS YOUR WARNING. IF I HEAR ANY OF YOU CALLING ME A DUMB BLONDE……I'm coming to get you!

Anyway, back to staring at Shikamaru….I think that's his name.

He had on a white button up shirt, which just happened to be unbuttoned and revealed most of his chest. He had on black skinny jeans that made he look super HOT!

I mentally drooled at his hotness.

Man, he was SEXY, WITH A CAPTIAL S!

He waved his hand in front of me.

"Hello, Ino are you okay?" he asked me.

I blinked a few times as drool escaped my mouth. _'Man he is H.O.T!' _I mentally noted.

"Uhh, Ino are you okay?" He asked me as he wiped away the drool from my mouth.

"Uhh, what did you say?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I asked if you were okay, and apparently your not. Do you want to go sit down?" He asked me as he dragged me through the dancing crowd.

"I'm fine, Shika-kun." I told him. He looked shocked when I called him by his new nick name.

I thought it was cute, I wonder if he did.

"Umm, Ino are you sure you're okay?" He asked me again.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Because you threatened my friend Neji a minute ago, then you dance with me and call me Shika-kun." Shikamaru explained to me.

I just nodded my head.

"Well he was a jerk, and your not." I replied.

"He is my best friend." He argued.

"Well Hinata is my friend. And he was mean to her, so I was mean back!" I argued.

We spent most of our time arguing the rest of the way to the table, and continued our argument when we got to the table.

**

* * *

**

**Hinata's POV:**

I was dancing with Neji's blonde haired friend. He was really nice. He was wearing light blue jeans that were torn at the knees. A white shirt that was visible only by his unzipped orange jacket. I could tell by his figure that he worked out. He probably works out with Sakura's new toy.

The blonde haired boy was named Naruto Uzumaki. I remembered the name because I heard Neji talk about him once. He sounded cute, so I decided to remember the name. I was glad I did. He was one fine piece of hottie!

I licked my lips, man he was sexy.

"So, do you want to go to my place later?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "Yes, but if Naru-kun, Neji might be mad." I explained to him.

He thought of something for a moment.

"Oh well, so do you want to go to my place, or yours?" He asked me again.

I smiled. Man, he was sexy when he seemed like he didn't care. I licked my lips and began to decide where I wanted to go with him.

"How about we go to my place, I share a place with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. We can all go over there if you want." I said.

"Hmm, will we have fun?" he asked me. I smiled. "Yes we will." I said as I began to walk towards Tenten, with Naruto trailing along behind me, he was still smiling. I knew right then and there he wouldn't be a toy to me. He would be a friend, and possibly more.

* * *

**Tenten's POV:**

I was dancing with Neji when I noticed Hinata was walking towards me. I pulled away from Neji and walked towards Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I and Naruto were wondering if you would like to come with us." Hinata explained.

I smiled, "Sure, I would love to. Would you like to join us Neji-kun?" I asked seductively. Neji simply nodded his head in a yes motion.

"Let's go see if Ino and Sakura want to go back to our place and have some "fun" with their new friends." Hinata said smirking.

"Hinata you have a dirty mind." I said as I shook my head.

Hinata and Naruto laughed. I joined them when I saw Neji giving Naruto a 'Your Dead' look.

We walked up to Ino and asked her if she wanted to join. She immediately said yes and _"convinced" _Shikamaru to join in.

Next we would have to get Sakura to join us. We walked up to Sakura and asked her the same question we asked Ino. She said yes fairly quickly, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Where are we-" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura planted her lips upon his.

"You talk too much…" She mumbled as she pulled away from Naruto and continued to hold his wrist and began to walk towards her and her friend's home.

Let's just say….that we girls soon had fun with our new boy toys for the rest of the night….

* * *

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think of this chapter by pressing da little button dat says review**

**please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Okay so i worked really hard on this chapter...**

**__****i spent like hours on researching stuff like:**

**__****food**

**__****wine**

**__****songs**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the following:_**

**_butterfly kisses_**

**_amazed_**

**_breathe_**

**_from this moment on_**

**_i cross my heart_**

**_any of the food_**

**_or naruto characters..._**

**_but i do own Hibiki...well actually my friend does...( A.K.A Saku-neesan as i call her )_**

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Sakura's POV:**

"Okay people, let us get ready! We are starting in an hour. Hibiki-Niisan, are the paparazzi coming at all?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"No, Sakura they are not." My brother replied to me. I smiled.

I love my brother so much. We could always relate to each other. He was the only one I could tell _ANYTHING _too. Since I never really knew my dad he was like the father figure, strict, but seeing how he was my brother he was also fun.

He would always bail me out of any trouble I got myself into. We were inseparable when we were younger, and still are now.

"Do we have any entertainment?" I asked my brother, seeing how I didn't book the entertainment _this_ time.

"Yes they are one of the people Itachi gave me from his list." My Niisan said. I didn't know who he booked, but knowing Itachi, they had to be good. Itachi was always picky and never let any of his friends have "fun" with me, saying my brother and he would kill them. I never saw why he would kill them, but that made me smile.

Itachi was always like my brother, they grew up together, and he often stayed at our house with us, so it was only natural that I got accustom to him.

"Okay, speaking of Itachi is he coming today?" I asked my brother another question. He just nodded his head.

I smiled. I always loved to be near Itachi, he was the only person other than my brother that wouldn't think of me differently when I broke down after something major had occurred.

He never smiled or showed anyone any emotion, but when he was with me he would hug me if I was upset, just like any brother would do to a younger sister. He told me I should meet his younger brother, saying that because I am a playgirl and his brother is a play boy, we would be a perfect couple, at least for a night or two. Every single time he told me that I would laugh, saying "That's just stupid Itachi-kun."

"Hibiki-Nissan, did you get the order of Regaleali Le Rose wine?" I asked.

"Which one is that?" My Niisan asked me back.

"It's the one that is light and crisp with a lot of red fruit on the front palate. It has a sweet quality about it. It is a very food friendly wine. The one I ordered directly from Italy for the wedding." I explained.

"Oh that one, yeah I got the order for it." My brother said, still unsure about what I was talking about.

I was always different from my brother when it came to expensive food, and wine tasting. I learned that all from my mother, while I learned how to have fun and party from my brother. Itachi and my brother found it weird how I could always seem appropriate at important places, like weddings and meetings with other people and know how to use fancy words and under stand them, while if you see me at home, I am wild and always want to have fun. I have to totally different personalities yet both seem to work out for me. It's weird huh?

"Okay Niisan I have to make sure everything is ready. You got the wine." I said as I held my list in front of me.

"Yes I did." He replied as I checked it off my list.

"Did you get the piada I ordered from Romagna?" I asked.

"Is that the fancy bread?" my brother asked me.

I sighed. "No it's the fancy bread that's made out of white flour, olive oil, salt and water. The dough is traditionally cooked on terracotta, and it's just the way Kaa-san likes it." I explained another one of the dishes I grew up with, while he refused to eat it, and lived off of cheerios.

"Then yes I did." My brother replied as I checked that off my list.

"Did you get the Cannelloni, which I know you are going to ask what it is so I will spare you your voice, it's the pasta thatusually refers to rectangular pasta sheets that are rolled with a filling**, **but we replaced the pasta dough with a cooked crepe, generally 8-10 cm (3-4 inches) in length and once rolled, 2 cm (1 inch) for its diameter, After cooking the crepe (or boiling the pasta), it is typically filled with a savory stuffing which may include ricotta cheese, spinach, and various meats. It is then covered with a sauce, typically classic tomato or béchamel sauce, although many variations happen to exist." I explained. Man you would think he would know at least some of the stuff that Kaa-san cooked around the house.

My brother looked shocked. "How do you know all of that?" he asked me.

I ignored the question and asked him my question again only in shorter words. "Did you get the Cannelloni I ordered directly from Sorrento Italy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. So why are we doing everything from Italy?" He asked me as I checked the pasta off my list.

"Well, Kaa-san already had a Japanese theme with Bill. Then she had an American theme with Kyu. She had a Korean theme with Ryu. She had a Spanish theme with Remy. Then she had a Chinese them with Miyo. She also had a French theme with Mark. She had a tropical theme with Sora. So this year we are doing an Italian theme." I explained, and again my brother looked shocked.

"How can you memorize all of them? I barely know what food she wants!" My brother exclaimed in a shocked tone.

I laughed. "It's not that hard. Now back to my list. Did you get the risotto alla Milanese, flavored with saffron, served with _osso buco_ (braised veal shanks), and risotto al Barolo, made with red wine?" I asked.

"Umm…"My brother said thinking.

"Yes he did, Sakura relax we got everything you need." I male voice said from behind me.

I turned my head and smiled.

"Hiya Itachi-kun. I'm glad you could make it!" I said with the smile still on my face.

"Hey Sak," Itachi said to me. "What is the theme this year? Italian, Roman, religious?" Itachi asked me.

"It's Italian, Ita-kun." I said. He smirked at me. I pouted. "Why do you always smirk?" I asked.

"It's a habit." He replied. "Anyway, what is on your list?"

"Well my brother got the Regaleali Le Rose wine, Cannelloni, the risotto alla Milanese with saffron," I began.

"Yeah, Sak do you know how expensive that saffron was?" Itachi asked me.

"Yes, about 100,000 yen a jar." I replied.

"Yeah and the jar is what 2 inches big!" my brother complained, which made me laugh.

"Anyway continue Sak." Itachi said to me.

"Well I don't know if you got the Cacciucco fish that I asked for." I began.

"Is that the one that was from Livorno?" Itachi asked me.

At least he knew what I was talking about when it came to food. Itachi was born into a wealthy family, so it was only natural for him to understand the fancy food, right?

"Yeah, the one that consisting of several different types of fish and shellfish cooked in wine, tomatoes, and chili peppers." I replied.

"Then yes, we got it." Itachi told me.

"Okay now did you get the other wine mother asked for?" I questioned.

"What other wine?" Hibiki-Niisan asked me.

"The Calabrian wine, that consists of Gaglioppo grape, and I think that is almost everything that covers the main course." I said.

"Yes, Sak don't worry we got that too." Ita-kun told me.

"Okay then let me see about the desert." I said as I placed my head phone into my ear, so I could easily talk to my mother with out having to dial her phone number.

I talked to my mother for a few minutes, I mumbled a 'yeah' or an 'uh-huh' or 'okay' and sometimes even a 'sure.'

As I hung up the phone I turned to Itachi and Hibiki.

"Change of plans now. We don't have to replace anything but we have to raise the budget. Kaa-san wants some Italian coffee, pastry and dessert."

"What would her new items consist of?" Itachi asked me.

"Well now she wants an Anisette (also anis) which as you happen know, Itachi, it's an anise-flavored liqueur."

"Hn…" Itachi said.

"KAMI-SAMA CAN YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" I grumbled.

"If you haven't notice Sak, I was the one answering your questions about your food." Itachi said to me.

"What ever, anyway she also wants Tiramisu, which is one of the most popular Italian desserts. As anyone who eats fancy found would know it is made of Lady Fingers dipped in coffee and mascarpone cream." I continued my talk with Itachi.

"Seriously Itachi, your brother should be my brother, and my sister should be your sister." My brother said. I kind of feel bad, but it quickly changed when my brother said "No offense Saku."

I looked at him as if it didn't bother me. I practically raised myself and calmed my mother down after something went wrong wit one of her _many _marriages.

"Itachi when will the entertainment going to be here?"I asked him.

Itachi smirked, "They are hear right now." He said as he pointed towards the stage.

I looked to where he was pointing and my mouth dropped.

It was the guy I had met at Blazing leaf, he was with Kiba. My face was still full of shock as I heard them begin to sing…

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The male teen with onyx hair and deep black orbs grabbed a microphone and began to sing…

_**There's two things I know for sure.**_

_**She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.**_

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,**_

_**She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.**_

_**And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...**_

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.**_

_**Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**_

_**"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."**_

_**"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."**_

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

Sakura was at a lost for words. His voice was beautiful. She began to feel sad as she listened to his voice…

_**Sweet sixteen today.**_

_**She's looking like her momma a little more every day.**_

_**One part woman, the other part girl.**_

_**To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.**_

_**Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...**_

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.**_

_**Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**_

_**"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,**_

_**I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."**_

_**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

"_That is a lie,"_ Sakura thought in her head. _"No one's reality is ever like that. No one ever gets a happy ending."_

_**All the precise time.**_

_**Like the wind, the years go by.**_

_**Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly.**_

_**She'll change her name today.**_

_**She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.**_

_**Standing in the bride room just staring at her.**_

_**She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,**_

_**I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**_

_**Then she leaned over... and gave me...**_

_**Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.**_

_**Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**_

_**"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."**_

_**"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."**_

_**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses.**_

_**I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.**_

_**I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.**_

_**Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...**_

Sakura suddenly felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest as she heard the words of the last verse. Family, they always said it was important. But as she listened to the last verse she knew she didn't have that. Her mother would never be at her wedding, not that she was saying she would get married, but on the off chance that it happened, she knew her mother wouldn't come because she would be wallowing away in sorrow at another one of her failed marriages.

She would never see her father walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man she "loved." It was just heartbreaking to listen to a song that held such emotion about a simple thing. She hated it.

She hated it so much. It made her feel weak, it made her heart twist and turn in a million of emotions, and heartbreak that she couldn't help but feel hatred towards the person that sang it.

She hated it, and glared at the man who sang that song that ACTUALLY had affected her.

The onyx haired teen began to sing another song,

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

Sakura's heart fluttered as she listened to his voice…it was truly amazing.

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

_**You touch everyplace in my heart**_

_**Oh it feels like the first time every time**_

_**I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Oh, every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

This song didn't really affect Sakura that much, probably because it didn't involve any father figure talking to his daughter.

The onyx haired teen quickly took a drink of his water and walked back to the microphone to perform another song…

_**Our love is unconditional**_

_**We knew it from the start**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**You can feel it from my heart**_

_**From here on after **_

_**Let's stay the way we are right now**_

_**And share all the love and laughter **_

_**That a life time will allow**_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_

_**Give all I've got to give **_

_**To make all your dreams come true**_

_**In all the world you'll never find**_

_**A love as true as mine**_

_**You will always be the miracle **_

_**That makes my life complete**_

_**And as long as there's a breath in me**_

_**I'll make yours just as sweet**_

_**As we look into the future **_

_**It's as far as we can see**_

_**So let's make each tomorrow **_

_**Be the best that it can be**_

Sakura listened to him quietly. She didn't want to miss any part of this song. She loved his voice.

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_

_**Give all I've got to give **_

_**To make all your dreams come true**_

_**In all the world you'll never find**_

_**A love as true as mine**_

_**And if along the way we find a day**_

_**It starts to storm **_

_**You've got the promise of my love**_

_**To keep you warm**_

_**In all the world **_

_**You'll never find **_

_**A love as true as mine**_

_**A love as true as mine**_

"Bravo, Nice job Sasuke." Itachi said as he clapped from behind Sakura.

Sasuke turned to his brother. "Hn…" was all he said.

"TEME WE NEED A FEMALE SINGER FOR THE NEXT SONG!" The blonde haired boy screeched, as he got off of his seat that laid behind the drums.

Hibiki smirked. "Sakura was always good at singing, right Itachi?" Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"NO WAY! NO WAY WILL I EVER SING FOR…FOR THAT THING!" I said as I pointed at Sasuke, which made Itachi smirk. "I will pay you 1,000,000 yen if you do." Itachi bribed me.

"Fine," I said. "But I want the money up front." I growled as Itachi took the money out of his wallet and I snatched it out of his hand. I went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone out of Sasuke's hand and began to sing…

__

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air**_

_**Being with you gets me that way**_

_**I watch the sunlight dance across your face**_

_**And I've never been this swept away**_

_**All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze**_

_**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**_

_**The whole world just fades away**_

_**The only thing I hear**_

_**Is the beating of your heart…?**_

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe**_

_**It's washing over me**_

_**Suddenly I'm melting into you**_

_**There's nothing left to prove**_

_**Baby all we need is just to be**_

_**Caught up in the touch**_

_**The slow and steady rush**_

_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_

_**I can feel you breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**In a way I know my heart is waking up**_

_**As all the walls come tumbling down**_

_**I'm closer than I've ever felt before**_

_**And I know**_

_**And you know**_

_**There's no need for words right now**_

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe**_

_**It's washing over me**_

_**Suddenly I'm melting into you**_

_**There's nothing left to prove**_

_**Baby all we need is just to be**_

_**Caught up in the touch **_

_**The slow and steady rush**_

_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_

_**I can feel you breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**Caught up in the touch**_

_**The slow and steady rush**_

_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_

_**I can feel you breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air**_

_**Being with you gets me that way**_

Sakura's voice echoed through out the whole building. Her voice seemed like a soft echo of sorrow, love, and joy all rolled into one. Her voice was filled with so much emotion it was only natural for people to look shocked at how well she could sing.

Hibiki and Itachi just smirked as they saw Sasuke and his bands expression. They were truly shocked.

"Sing one more song." The bass player, Sakura remembered as Shikamaru, told her.

"Shut up and don't tell me what to do!" Sakura barked.

"Sak, I will pay you double of what I paid you before if you sing them one more song." Itachi bribed yet again.

"Fine, but once again I want the money up front Itachi." Sakura said.

Itachi handed Sakura the money and again she began to sing…

* * *

**(A/N: Parenthesis mean the words are sung in by back ground singers )

* * *

**_**(I do swear that I'll always be there. **_

_**I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.**_

_**Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, **_

_**For better or worse, I will love you with**_

_**Every beat of my heart.) **_

_**From this moment life has begun**_

_**From this moment you are the one**_

_**Right beside you is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on **_

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on **_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you **_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give **_

_**From this moment on **_

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you **_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**From this moment**_

_**I will love you as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_

Once again Sasuke and his band were at a loss for words. She was an extremely good singer.

"Wait a minute, have we met before." The blonde haired drummer asked again.

"Yeah we have, you freaking dope! My friend and you had "fun" together. Remember?" Sakura asked the blonde.

His eyes widened. "SO that was you!" He said as he pointed his finger at Sakura.

"Yeah, that was me." Sakura said with a glare.

"Well seeing how you guys know each other you guys will be working with each other." Itachi said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

The group of teens stayed silent for a moment…..before they all screamed…

"NANI!!"

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

**_Okay was this chapter good or bad?_**

**_please tell me in your review_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

****

Okay first of, sorry about the late update.

I have been very busy studdying for final exams and everything. So yeah. Please forgive me.

**I am sorry for the late update honestly. But yeah.**

**At least i updated! right?**

* * *

****

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

Konaha's Lullaby

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide...**

**-End of full Summary-**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_Once again Sasuke and his band were at a loss for words. She was an extremely good singer._

"_Wait a minute, have we met before." The blonde haired drummer asked again._

"_Yeah we have, you freaking dope! My friend and you had "fun" together. Remember?" Sakura asked the blonde._

_His eyes widened. "SO that was you!" He said as he pointed his finger at Sakura._

"_Yeah, that was me." Sakura said with a glare._

"_Well seeing how you guys know each other you guys will be working with each other." Itachi said with a triumphant smirk on his face._

_The group of teens stayed silent for a moment…..before they all screamed… "NANI!!"_

Sakura glared at Itachi and her brother. No way would she ever work with _him_. I mean come on, she is a play girl. Play girls _**DON'T **_work with their toys, _ever_. It's like the number one rule. Plus with her job, she doesn't have time to work with that _thing_. It would be impossible! She has to make sure everything is good with her mother and her wedding. She would have to calm her mother down, during her pre-stress phase of the wedding ritual. Not to mention she has to maintain her 4.0 GPA, and still need to clean her house, seeing how her mom and brother won't. Plus she had to do her _special_ job.

She has so much to do already. Why would she need to work with him! I mean hello, are they trying to kill her. She already had enough to do she's already just _trying_ to squeeze her fun time in with her boy toys. She can't have her extra time with _them_, if she has to work with _him_.

"No way will I work with that trash. He probably came from so dump." Sakura seethed.

"He is my brother, Sakura." Itachi said back. Sasuke smirked think she would take back what she said. After all, he is an Uchiha, therefore everyone loves him.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND. HE IS NOT WORKING WITH ME. BESIDES I ALREADY HAVE TOO MUCH TO DO ANYWAY. IT'S NOT LIKE HE WOULD ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING." Sakura growled with tension and anger in each word she uttered.

Sasuke and his band were shocked. No one ever and I mean _ever _dared to yell at Itachi.

"My, My Sakura dear you honestly need to loosen up for a while. I know you want to have your fun with your toys, but still you need to have some _normal_ fun." Itachi said with a smirk growing on his face.

"SHE JUST YELLED AT YOU AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING? WHO ARE YOU? ITACHI WOULD KILL ANYONE WHO YELLED AT HIM!" Naruto screeched like he just saw the end of the world.

"He would be dead if he ever tried to hurt Sak. He knows that." Hibiki said slyly.

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow questioningly, while Sasuke looked at his brother as if he was just turned into a pink and blue furry bunny with a rosy nose and a bushy tail and long floppy ears that hide his perfectly circular crystal blue eyes.

Itachi smirked at Sakura. "We made a deal Sakura. You don't hurt me, but I own you."

Sakura glared at him. "You don't technically own me, _Uchiha_." She spat out venomously.

"Technically I do, I am like your boss, and you are my maid." Itachi replied coolly.

"No, you're not my boss. You don't tell me what to do, and I am not your maid!" She spat again.

Naruto looked confused. "What are you guys talking about and how do you two know each other?"

"Let us just say I did some things with Itachi-kun that I'm not proud of." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi smirked. "Now Sakura-chan why don't you just tell them what we did_ together_?" he asked.

Sakura's face flushed with embarrassment. "They don't need to know."

"What don't we need to know?" All the guys, but Hibiki asked.

"Well….." Itachi began as he drifted into a flash back.

**Itachi's Flash Back: (in Itachi's POV)**

_I was at a party bored out of my mind. There were no hot girls or anything. This would have to be the lamest party ever. No hot chicks, no good alcoholic drinks, no "fun" games. This had to be a screwed up joke!_

_I walked around the huge house my friend Hibiki Haruno lived it. It was very organized, much to my surprise. Usually Hibiki couldn't even keep his locker at school clean. As my eyes began to scan across the room searching for Hibiki, I noticed him talking to a girl with pink hair. _

_I walked closer to the two. I wanted to check out the girl. She seemed pretty hot. As my eyes scanned the girl's features I noticed she had a nice curvy body that was shaped like a huge hour glass. In other words, she had nice big and full breast, which were in a white tank top that ended about 3 inches before her belly button. Her shirt showed a good amount of cleavage much to my pleasure. Her shirt hugged her upper half perfectly as it made her breast look even bigger. She had a belly button ring on that had a hundred percent pure silver chain and a real genuine emerald attached to it. You can tell that she came from a rich family seeing how one of her piercings was anything short of genuine metal. She had on a deep blood red mini skirt on. She had nice legs too. They weren't to skinny or to chunky like most of the sluts at this party. She had on snow white 3-inch high heels on._

_She was beautiful. Her hair was skater straight, which truly shocked me. Seeing how she dressed more like a slut than a skater. But then again I am the one who is checking her out, so why am I complaining? Anyway her hair, which was skater straight, went straight down to her ass. Her hair was LONG, but it was also a very __**weird**__ color. What person has pink hair? She must have dyed it or something. Anyway, she had deep beautiful pools of bottle green eyes that shone brighter than anything in the world!_

_I walked up to Hibiki and the new girl I was about to find out her name. _

"_Hey Hibiki, what's up?" I asked casually._

"_Nothing Itachi, what's up with you?" He asked me._

"_Nothing is up really. I am just bored. Who is this girl?" I asked as if I didn't care._

"_She is my younger sister. Her name is Sakura." Hibiki replied to me._

"_And may I ask who you are?" The pink haired beauty asked me._

"_I am Uchiha Itachi." I replied._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Itachi-kun." Sakura said to me in a seductive voice._

_I smirked. I can already tell this night has finally got interesting._

_A few hours later the party ended. Hibiki left to go to work, and told me to watch after his younger sister, which was only two years younger than me. In other words, she is my younger brother's age._

_Well I did watch over her. But we got a bit tipsy. First we had one or two drinks and began to talk. Then we had more drinks and she began to sit in my lap and we watched a movie for about thirty minutes before we got bored of it, turned the movie off and had more alcohol. After our eleventh or twelfth alcoholic drink we go even tipsier and began a make out section._

_It was actually very enjoyable. She was an extremely good kisser. Her mouth was extremely tasty, and her luscious red lips parted after about twenty minutes. I eagerly took the chance and slid my tongue into her mouth and allowed it to explore every part of her mouth. She moaned my name as I pushed her closer to my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she inserted her tongue into my mouth and began to fight for dominance._

_After a while making out got kind of boring, so I pinned her to the bed we were sitting on and began to take off her shirt. She blushed for a moment before I crashed my lips back on to her and began to kiss her roughly. My hands fumbled with her bra as I kissed her. She smiled into the kiss as she kissed me back. My fun grew boring with her bra still on, so I did the next best thing, took of the troublesome item. Her breasts were much bigger than I expected them to be, I was extremely grateful at the moment._

_I looked at her breasts and began to lick my lips. I continued to pin her to the bed as I began to nimble at the nape of her neck, slowly biting her rougher and rougher until she began to whimper in pain. My hands began to play with her breasts, massaging them ever so roughly, but not enough to hurt her, much. Soon my mouth found its way down to her chest and had its fun there, giving her breasts some flat tongue kisses and even a little nibble here and there._

_I did have to admit he was probably going over board and that he shouldn't take advantage of a drunken girl, who happened to be his friend's little sister. But for some reason I couldn't stop. I ended up continuing my fun for quite a while. I grew rough with her as she yelled my name. My name seemed to roll of her tongue pretty easily, although her words were slurred. I grew extremely rough with her in the last hour or so, pushing my body up against her small body, resulting in her moaning in both pleasure and in pain. When I thruster my body into her she dug her nails into my back so hard, it actually drew blood._

_After about a good while later we finally stopped our fun. We were both panting. Sakura had her eyes closed and cuddled into my chest. She was panting hard. I on the other hand was only panting slightly. I enjoyed my sex with my friend's sister very much. It was probably the best mind blowing sex I ever had. I could tell it wasn't her first time in bed with some one either, she was very entertaining._

_We both fell asleep for quite a while. She continued to cuddle into my chest as she slept, which caused me to smirk ever so much. A few hours later I woke up to a pair of emerald eyes staring at me. Her eyes were mesmerizing and they lured me in. She was sitting on top of me with her hands on my chest. I smirked at her._

"_So did you enjoy your night with me?" I asked as she leaned towards me, making her breasts appear in front of my face, which caused a VERY SMALL and FAINT blush on my cheeks._

_Sakura looked away from me with a deep scarlet blush covering her cheeks. I smirked even more._

"_Y-yes I did." She stuttered. I smirked again and crashed my lips on to her lips._

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru stared at Sakura and Itachi in shock.

"You…" Naruto said.

"Had" Shikamaru said.

"Sex," Neji said.

"…WITH MY BROTHER?" Sasuke asked in utter shock and disbelief.

_**

* * *

**_

But you can hear it, hear it,

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

**Okay so what did you think. I know I know its a bit perverted, but whats the point of Sakura being a play girl if there is nothing pervy in it...? right?**

**ehehe gomen about the late update though.**

**Okay so what did u think**

**I know it was a bit pervy but if it didnt hav some pervy stuff then, whts da point of Sakura being a play girl.**

**N know i dont like the couple itaxsaku, i just through that in to make Sasuke jealous XD**


	6. Chapter 6

******OKay i know this is late...reallly late. I am sorry I tried to update as much as i possibly could! I am really really really sorry for the late update.**

******I hope this makes up for it**

* * *

********

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

-

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide...**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru stared at Sakura and Itachi in shock._

"_You…" Naruto and Shikamaru trailed off._

"_Had Sex," Neji said._

"…_WITH MY BROTHER?" Sasuke asked in utter shock and disbelief._

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke and his friends. "I said I wasn't proud of it, and Itachi-teme did exaggerate on some of the stuff."

"What did he exaggerate?" Shikamaru asked.

"I did not say I enjoyed doing that with him. I told him I barely remembered it, and was drunk so he shouldn't expect me to do it again." Sakura replied.

"Now, now Sakura, you didn't say that…exactly. You did enjoy it." Itachi sneered.

"One, you can not prove that. Two you broke the contract. If you didn't tell anyone about that…I would do what you say…if you pay me." Sakura grinned. "In other words…I'm off the hook!"

"Cheater," Itachi glared at the youngest Haruno.

"Itachi, she is smarter than you…you honestly believe she would forget that contract? I think she has a file in her head of everything. She even knows how much money _I _have in _my _bank account!" Hibiki said with a frown.

"Well you spend money like Itachi does. So I have to keep our money separate! Besides I'm already richer than you…" Sakura argued with her brother.

"…Okay you guys are officially the weirdest people ever! Do you have any parental super vision? Like a mom…or a dad?!" Naruto exclaimed.

The next thing Naruto knew he was pinned against the wall with a pink-haired female's hand against his throat tightening its grip around his neck.

"-Cough- What –cough- !" Naruto coughed.

Hibiki glared at his pink-haired sister. "Sakura," he growled.

Sakura snapped her head toward her elder brother, and suddenly released Naruto. "Gomenasi, Niisan." She whispered in a quiet voice.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at Sakura in shock. Even if Naruto was the weakest of their group no one was dumb enough to mess with him. So the rosette female in front of them looked nothing short of a scary demonic psychotic woman who looked like she would go on a killing spree at any moment.

"-sighs- I thought you were better now Sakura." Itachi sighed, faking a small sad face.

"Not my fault! He should keep his mouth shut! His opinions aren't welcomed!" Sakura growled back. She was clearly out raged.

"Sakura, it doesn't matter. They didn't cause it, so just stop taking it out on people! You know better than that!" Hibiki growled, sure he didn't mind it when his sister yelled at their step dads telling them off about how they should be more responsible and pick up after themselves, and make sure they write down any food the family needs to get at the store…but its different when she goes off on someone who merely asked a question.

"Hibiki how can you say that? He just left! And everyone that has someone to watch after them will never know what life is truly like! Especially not some snotty rich brat that gets everything he wants!" Sakura growled back.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke looked at Sakura and Hibiki in shock. What in the world were they talking about?

"Hibiki enough with the 'I'm playing the adult' attitude, I am leaving. I'll call you when I'm coming home. Bye." Sakura said as she walked out side, and into her Porsche 911 turbo, which was bright red, and drove out of the drive way and down the street.

Hibiki sighs. "I just don't know what to do with her Itachi."

"What can you do?" Itachi shrugged.

"Nothing apparently, I've tried everything to get into control and make her stand down. She just won't give the position up!" Hibiki frowned.

"Give up what?" Shikamaru asked.

"The position of Alpha, she's determined to keep that position. She thinks it's the only thing that's hers." Hibiki explained.

"But you're the eldest. You should have the title of the boss, the leader." Neji argued.

"I am hardly what you would call leader material. You see I'm the lazy sibling. The one that let's his little sister do all the work." Hibiki replied.

"You can say that again Hibiki." Itachi replied in a monotone.

"Teme," Hibiki muttered under his breath.

"Either way Hibiki name calling won't get you the position you think she needs a break from." Itachi said.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Hibiki snarled. "You're forgetting you don't get along with your brother well either."

"I know that, but it's not the same case. If anyone is the Alpha in our family…it would be our mother." Itachi said as he muttered the last part.

"Yeah your mother is really scary when she doesn't get her way." Naruto muttered.

Neji and Shikamaru shook at the thought of Mikoto. A beautiful but deadly woman, who is as friendly as can be….until she doesn't get what she wants; which she usually ends up winning, especially against her two sons.

Hibiki rolls his eyes. "Well I have to get to work. I'll see you later Itachi. Bye Kiddies!" Hibiki said as he waved at Itachi, Sasuke, and his Sasuke's friends.

"HEY WE AREN'T KIDS!" Naruto screeched at Hibiki as Hibiki drove down the street in his black BMW.

"You are a kid, Dope." Sasuke muttered.

Neji cracked a smirk as he saw Naruto's face turn bright red in rage.

"TEME I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" the blonde idiot screamed as he ran to catch up to his dark haired friend.

Sasuke noticed Naruto ran to catch up with him so he decided to mess with Naruto, and began to run faster so the dope didn't catch him.

Neji and Shikamaru muttered incoherent words under their breath. They always hated to run…especially since they have to catch up to the two idiots they call….friends.

* * *

**With Sakura: Sakura's POV:**

I was driving around my red Porsche. Thank god my car was fast! I could get away from my brother quickly! I can't take this anymore! My brother is insane; he doesn't know when to leave me alone! I can't believe he would defend some outsiders! They don't know what life is truly like. They didn't know how mischievous, deadly and sneaky the world is. They don't know what's wrong or what's right. They think they do…but they don't! They are snobby rich brats who get what ever they want.

They shouldn't mouth of questions and just assume to get answers. They shouldn't go around assuming they know my life! I know I am sounding really bitchy right now…but I don't like the feeling I get around them. It's not that…'Oh my god I love him, and I know I can trust him' feeling, I would never feel that. It's more of an 'I don't like him. He seems to know too much about me, with out even knowing me. I feel like I could break the moment he touches me. If I let him get close to me…I might not ever be able to pick up the piece of what's left of me,' feeling.

I feel weak around them. Not them per say but _him_. He knows more than he should about me, and I don't know how. He is an enemy that might possibly be my savior? I have no clue what I'm rambling on about, but all I know is that I don't like how he can make me feel weak and helpless. He is destroying my walls, and tearing down my defenses. He is removing my covers I tried to keep up to protect me. He is doing all of this with out even knowing. And the worst part is….I haven't even known him a week!

My brother isn't helping my situation any either. He always tells me to relax and have some fun. How can I have fun when he's trying to get me married! I know what your thinking…oh your brother doesn't want to get you married…he just wants you to spend more time with someone else other than …you _toys_. But that's not true. Believe me…he's tried this before. First he makes me work with someone during one of my busiest time of my life……then makes me try to go out with them….which usually ends up happening….and then tries to wed me off to them, thinking I would be happy.

My brother doesn't understand that all men, and I do mean _all _men are the same. Men never and I mean never love anyone for ever. Love means nothing. It has no meaning it's just a word. It's a figment of everyone's imagination! Love is only a chapter in a guy's live, but to a girl…it's the whole book. That is like the number two rule of play girl handbook! The first is never fall in love with your toys…but I don't have to worry about that rule though. I already learned my mistake twice. Between the two emotions of love and hate…I realized I can always sum up life in three words. It goes on. No matter how many times I get hurt…the world wouldn't notice. Everything happens for a reason. Everything that happened to me…was for something. I have no clue what for…but it was for something.

I know I don't believe in love. Love has given up on me and my mother. So why should I believe in it, right? But ever since I was little I have always wanted just one guy, one guy to prove that not all men are the same; just one guy that would love me…with all of my flaws. Unfortunately I don't believe there is such a guy. There probably never was, and never will be. I know it's insane for you to believe…but there was a time when I thought love existed. Just like every little girl I wished that my prince charming would meet me and come sweep me off my feet. But just like every fairy tale…that too is only a myth.

Love is a labyrinth of lies, anguish and confusion. You never know what will happen. You expect something wonderful and mind blowing…but instead you get something gruesome and unbearable to think about. Love is a mythological puzzle. You can fall in love with someone one day, only to be heart broken and numb minded the next.

It is a ruthless process that always causes pain for human beings. We claim we love someone, only to turn on them. I'm not saying that you have to hate everyone that says they love you. No, I don't believe in that. I believe that love does not exist. There is nothing for us. In the bible, yes I read the bible for school, when I went to America when I was 7…and didn't come back until I was 15 (turning 16), which was when I met Itachi, then began planning my moms 1st wedding. But anyway in the bible it says:

"Only three things that god gave us remains: Faith, Hope, and Love. But the greatest is love."

Well how can that be true if love doesn't exist? How can the greatest thing in live be the greatest if it doesn't exist?!

I don't mean to disrespect Kami-Sama but…I just can't believe in love. I don't find a reason to.

There is no point to spend my whole life searching for something that doesn't exist. I don't want to spend my life wasted. I have so much to do in life I shouldn't be spending it on something so childish like searching for love, or "my soul mate."

I began to drive into my friend Ino's drive way. Unfortunately Ino tackled me when got out of my car.

"I-NO I C-AN'T B-REATHE," I gasped for air. Luckily she let go of me.

"Sorry Forehead girl!" Ino said.

"SHUT UP YOU PIG!" I screamed. She pouted at my words.

"So why are you here forehead girl?" Ino questioned me.

"Hibiki is trying to get me engaged again." I growled.

"Who is he trying to get you to marry?" Ino asked me with burning curiosity as she took a sip of some sake.

"Itachi Uchiha's Brother." I muttered.

Ino spit out her drink. "WHAT! Wait is that the one you had a one night stand with?"

"Yeah…unfortunately," I muttered. "I seriously think my brother wants to get back at me for dying Mizuki's hair pink."

"Why would you do that forehead girl?"

"Well Pig I did that because I had nothing to do."

Ino looked at me like I was psychotic. "It was a prank. She dyed my hair brown, like hers' so I dyed her hair pink like mine." I replied.

Ino bursted into a fit of laughter, while I looked at her like she was an idiot, which if u knew her…you would know it's true.

Ino stopped laughing. "So do you think he's hot, that other Uchiha I mean" Ino asked me.

I glared at Ino. "He's hot…but not my type."

We began to talk for at least four hours. I told her everything that happened before I came over here. I knew I could tell Ino and the girls anything. See I know I don't believe in fairy tells because they, just like love, are a myth. But my friends are like fairy tales. They were with me Once upon a time, and they will be with me happily ever after. I know that sounds corny… but still…I believe that much of myths.

Friends are like stars. They come and go…they really do. You can be friends with them one moment…and then be hated by them the next. But the ones that stay with you when you need them are the ones that glow. You can trust them and that's all a person ever wants, right?

A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you forget the words. Hinata, Tenten, and especially Ino…have always done that. They even helped me sing when I couldn't find my voice. They are my true friends…the ones I would never be able to live with out….they are apart of my family.

Friends are everything. Side by side or miles apart, friends that are forever will always be close to your heart.

"So what are you going to do Forehead girl?" Ino asked me.

"I don't know…I honestly don't know Ino-pig." I muttered.

* * *

**Sasuke and his Friends: (Sasuke's POV)**

I was in the middle of talking to my friends, at a café with Itachi…who was in the middle of flirting with the waitress. Of course we were talking none other than Haruno.

"SHE IS SO HOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Even I have to agree." Neji said.

I nodded my Head in agreement. She was hot. I swear she could probably make me give up being a playboy….for about a week maybe.

"She sang pretty well too." Shikamaru mumbled.

"WHO CARES ABOUT HER SINGING…I want her body." Naruto yelled.

"Dope, do you have to be so loud?" I growled although that wasn't the reason I was mad. I, for some reason, did not like how the dope spoke of Haruno.

"It's not my fault she is hotter than the girls at school!" my blonde haired friend spoke.

"Yeah she is defiantly hotter than the girls at our school…but I like her brown haired friend better." Neji mumbled.

"So Hyuuga likes the tomboy." I smirked. Neji just glared at me.

"The blonde girl is pretty hot too." Shikamaru told us. I smirked.

"I like the pale girl with the bluish-purplish hair and ivory eyes. She is hot!" my blonde idiotic friend said.

Neji glared at Naruto. "Shut it you blonde haired ramen eating freak!" He growled furiously.

"What did I say?" Naruto ask totally idiotically.

"Stop talking about my cousin you perverted hound!" Neji cantankerously replied.

"I wonder why she seemed so cautious." Shikamaru thought out loud, breaking up Neji and Naruto's fight.

"'Hn', so do I, she seems fairly protective of herself." I wondered.

"That is because she is protective of herself, Little brother." Itachi replied. I didn't even notice he stopped flirting with the waitress.

"And why is that Itachi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto, do you know what word triggered her to attack you earlier?" Itachi asked the dope, ignoring Shikamaru's question completely, or so I thought.

"No, what was it?" the dope asked. My ears perked up; even I wanted to know the answer to the peculiar rosette's sudden anger.

"Your last two questions caught her off guard. She hates when that happens. She is like Sasuke and I. When do we ever let anyone get to close to us besides the people we have known almost all of our life. She does the same." Itachi replied.

"Now do you guys believe in love?" Itachi asked.

I was skeptical for a moment. Why would my brother want to know if my friends and I believed in love?

It was truly confusing for a moment. But all of us nodded our heads in yes motion. I mean come on if you ever saw my parents you would know that love exists. Yeah sure my father is a heartless idiot to some people…but to my brother, our mother, me, and sometimes Naruto….he is a very generous and benevolent man.

Itachi smirked. "Well that is were her opinion changes." He told us.

"What do you mean…_changes_?" Shikamaru asked.

"She doesn't believe in love."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "A girl who doesn't believe in love that is insane!" Naruto stated. We all agreed.

"Is it, how is it insane? She has seen her mother's marriage fall through the roof more than once. She has seen so many of her mother's relationships crash and burn. It's only natural that she thinks love does not exist. She is who she is. She believes what she believes. She doesn't believe in love, so it's only natural for her to think it doesn't exist. She believes in logic and a myth such as love has no appeal to her." Itachi explained.

Naruto was dumbfounded. I don't think he understood what Itachi was saying. After all, my brother used the word logic, which Naruto doesn't have. He used the word myth, which Naruto has no clue what the meaning of it is. So it's hard for him to understand, especially with his soy bean sized brain.

Itachi sighed. I think he finally realized Naruto as no clue what he meant.

"She thinks she has plenty of reasons to know love doesn't exist, Naruto." Itachi said using shorter and simpler words.

Naruto nodded his head and mumbled an 'Ooooh.'

Neji snickered at the dope's stupidity, but so did I.

"So she doesn't believe in love because of her parents relationships?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, she doesn't believe in love because of her mother's relationships." Itachi corrected.

"But wait…what happened to her father?" Naruto asked, confused yet again.

Itachi suddenly tensed at Naruto's question. "That…is something I can not tell you." Itachi replied.

I okay I am curious now. First of all Itachi never gives us this much clues about a girl. Secondly he never hides anything about a girl from us…it's usually the only way we "bond as siblings" as how my parents say. Thirdly he only replies in short and simple words…mainly using 'Aa' and 'Hn'.

"Why can't you tell us that?" Neji, who also seemed more interested, asked.

"Because, I don't really know…" my brother mumbled.

My friends and I were completely shocked. My brother, Itachi Uchiha, did not know about a girl? He could found out anything he wanted about them!

"You know anything and everything about a girl you talk to, or had sex with!" Naruto gasped in horror. I, for some unknown, reason wanted to beat him to death for mentioning that my brother had sex with _my_ pink-haired babe.

Whoa, let me back up for a minute. Did I just call Haruno mine? I know she's hot, so I understand that I called her babe, and she does have pink hair…but where did the whole mine get thrown into there?

"I might know her Naruto but she doesn't get close enough to anyone. She is a defensive type; she will never tell you everything. Unless she trusts you completely, she won't ever tell you anything. Naruto I know what you are thinking…you and your friends can get anyone to trust you. You can get any girl to fall for you…but you're wrong. She isn't just any girl.

"She isn't someone who lets down her defenses at will. She is a fighter. She will fight until she's dead. She doesn't care if it is a hopeless battle. She won't give up. She won't let you in. You can gain her trust inch by inch…but no matter how long you spend trying to get her full trust, you will never get it completely. Not even if it takes you the rest of your life, not even in the after life.

"You have to be worth her trust. You have to be willing to risk your life for her…" Itachi explained.

"So we would have to get killed for her to trust us?!" Neji growled. He probably thought she was the type of girl who used people to protect her.

"No, Neji you misinterpreted what I said. To gain even a part of her trust to tell you a fraction of what one of her friends know, you would have to prove your not trying to use her. Risk your life for her, just like she would do for her friends.

"She wouldn't let you kill yourself, but that's the kind of loyalty she is looking for; friend who she can depend on, someone who is reliable. She wants someone that would be there for her, just like she would be there for them. She wants a true friend.

"Like she says: A true friend is like a diamond," Itachi said but was interrupted by Naruto.

"JUST LIKE A GIRL TO COMPARE SOMETHING TO JEWELRY!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up idiot and let me continue!" Itachi growled annoyed that he was interrupted.

Naruto nodded his head and let Itachi continue.

"Anyway, she always says: A true friend is like a diamond…precious but rare. A fake friend is like autumn leaves…found everywhere. She doesn't want an autumn leaf, she wants a diamond." Itachi told us.

"She is pretty intellectual, isn't she Itachi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her GPA is 4.0, so that is a yes Shikamaru. She knows the answer to a riddle you can't even solve!" Itachi gloated.

"Oh yeah, tell me the riddle then. Let us see if I can answer it." Shikamaru challenged.

"Fine, but I have to call her…she knows the riddle I don't." Itachi replied. Itachi dialed Sakura's number and pressed talk. A few minutes later he put her on Speaker phone.

"Hey Sak, where are you at?" Itachi asked.

"At Ino's house why?" the female voice answered.

"I want you to ask Shikamaru that hard to answer riddle." Itachi replied.

"Okay…but I want to make a bet with him first." The cherry-haired girl said.

Shikamaru smirked, he is way to smart no riddle will ever be too hard for him to answer. "What's the bet?"

"2,000,000 yen, if you get it wrong…you pay me that amount. If you get it right…I pay you that amount." The rosette girl replied to Nara's question. We heard a giggle on the other line, probably her friend Ino's.

"Okay deal. But I'm warning you Haruno you just lost 2,000,000 yen." Nara said in a confident voice.

Sakura giggled. "What ever Nara, so are you ready?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV:**

This was going to be the easiest 2 million yen ever made. This girl is a total idiot.

"Okay here's the riddle." She said as she took a breath. I smirked.

'_This will be a piece of cake.'_ I thought

"Okay, what is greater than god, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it?" Sakura asked. Her voice was sounding triumphant already.

I thought about it for a moment. I racked my brain for every possible theory. What was greater than god? What was more evil than the devil? What could the poor have? What did the rich need? The riddle made no sense.

"The riddle makes no sense Haruno." I finally said after thinking for a good 10 minutes.

"No, it does make sense." Sakura argued back.

"Then it has no answer. There is no word for your riddle that could possible answer it. There for the answer does not exist nor does the riddle." I argued.

"Wrong. There is an answer." Haruno continued to argue against me.

"Then what is the answer? I know there is none, but I should get the chance to prove to you that you're wrong." I smirked although she couldn't see me.

"Nothing," Sakura replied.

"Ha-ha, I told you there was no answer!" I said.

"No stupid, the answer is the word nothing!" She told me.

I was confused. "How is it nothing? Explain it to me!" I demanded. I was so confused for the first time in my life. Nothing was an answer to a riddle. How could that be? I didn't understand. So I should listen to her logic…maybe it could shed some logic on my confusion. Even though I highly doubt she could do that.

"Nothing is Greater than God. Nothing is more evil than the Devil. The Poor have nothing. The rich need nothing." Sakura explained.

Suddenly her answer made sense to me. Nothing was the answer. Nothing was greater than god, which was what the bible said. Nothing was more evil than the devil, because the greatest evil is the devil himself. The poor have nothing, because they are poor and have no money to buy things. The Rich need nothing, because they have everything they could want because they have enough money to buy things they need.

How could something so simply be the answer to a riddle that is so dangerously confusing?

This girl was smart. How could she know that? It was impossible to answer, yet she answered it!

"How do you know the answer to such a riddle?" I asked her.

"80 percent of kindergarten kids knew the answer to that question. While only 15 percent of Stanford University knew the answer. The only five percent was between both…and that five percent didn't know the answer. Now I believe you owe me 2 million yen." Sakura answered.

This girl was something else. She was an evil, yet hot, scam artist! She was beautiful yet deadly. I better watch out for her.

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

**Okay the decision is up to you...**

**Was it good or bad?**

**tell me in your review please!**

**btw danks for askin me to up date LeiaUchihaWalker**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_

Okay i know it is verry short but if i updated it tomorrow it wouldnt match today's theme..Sasuke's birthday.

So yeah im sorry for its shortness and the fact that its late

**and the fact that it sucks! Im sorry i have writers block. Please help me!**

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on... **_

* * *

-

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide...**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_This was going to be the easiest 2 million yen ever made. This girl is a total idiot._

"_Okay here's the riddle." She said as she took a breath. I smirked._

'_This will be a piece of cake.' I thought_

"_Okay, what is greater than god, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it?" Sakura asked. Her voice was sounding triumphant already._

"_Then it has no answer. There is no word for your riddle that could possible answer it. There for the answer does not exist nor does the riddle." I argued._

"_Wrong. There is an answer." Haruno continued to argue against me._

"_Then what is the answer? I know there is none, but I should get the chance to prove to you that you're wrong." I smirked although she couldn't see me._

"_Nothing," Sakura replied._

"_Ha-ha, I told you there was no answer!" I said._

"_No stupid, the answer is the word nothing!" She told me._

"_Nothing is Greater than God. Nothing is more evil than the Devil. The Poor have nothing. The rich need nothing." Sakura explained._

_This girl was something else. She was an evil, yet hot, scam artist! She was beautiful yet deadly. I better watch out for her._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A week has pasted and Sakura has gotten along with Sasuke, mostly. Sometimes she yelled at him, until he shut up. But today was different. It was a special day, or so Itachi told her. And just because she is a play girl, does not mean she is heartless. Okay maybe it does, but she decided to give Sasuke the funniest day ever, whether he wanted or not.

An evil smile formed at Sakura's lips. Today was going to be a fun day for both her and Sasuke. Sasuke's fun might not be that fun until the very end of the day, but Sakura's will be all day long.

She gets to watch Uchiha's reaction to the biggest celebration ever. She could watch him freak out and yell at the top of his longs, or just stare at the celebration in shock. Either way, Sakura was going to have the best day every, and possible Sasuke will too.

She had to give him something in return for not annoying her for at least thirty minutes. So she returned the favor as annoying him. Only this time, it's going to be the funniest most incredible annoyance ever!

"So why are you doing this Sakura?" Sakura's blonde haired friend Ino asked.

"I heard that he never celebrates today, so I decided to give him something worth wild!" Sakura squealed with delight.

"Let me guess, you are going to throw him this hot bash and then annoy him into leaving you alone, while also pleasuring him a bit?" Sakura's brown eyed teen friend asked.

"You got it!" Sakura replied with a purr of delight.

"I don't get it Sakura, you are throwing this a guy a bash, but you have never thrown your own boyfriends a party?" Sakura's ivory eyed friend questioned with confused sincerity.

"Ha-Ha, yeah that's exactly what I am doing. And truth is I think I am only doing this because I need a party."Sakura giggled with purr excitement.

"You are one strange girl Sakura. Seriously, sometimes I wonder how I became you friend." Tenten said in awe.

"Just like how I wonder where you put all the food you eat?" Sakura snapped back.

Tenten gasped in shock, before she glared at Sakura. "At least I don't get hyper off of sugar!" she shot back.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, yeah I know I know I have a major sugar issue."

Ino and Hinata bursted into a fit of laughter as their two friends fought for like three minutes.

Tenten and Sakura looked at their other friends like they were some psychotic mutant bunny that wanted to eat their souls.

"And they call us weird." Sakura and Tenten mumbled.

"SAKURA-CHAN CAN YOU OPEN UP THE DOOR PLEASE?" A blonde haired a male asked Sakura.

"Sure Naruto," Sakura said as she opened the door and Naruto walked in, followed by Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Okay so what are you doing pinky?" Neji asked Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"Shut you up man bitch before a let a fan girl fuck you senseless and make you scream for it to stop." Sakura glared. Naruto roared with laughter at Sakura's vulgar language.

Tenten glared at Sakura with demonic eyes.

"Hell no Sakura, you ain't going to be doing that." Tenten growled in a low voice.

Sakura snickered. "What makes you think I won't?" she questioned with innocent eyes.

Neji eyed the two girls, while Naruto still roared with laughter. Shikamaru was asleep…go figure.

"Okay back to the point, I want to throw Sasuke the biggest, bestest party ever!" Sakura smiled.

"Why are you throwing him a party?" Neji asked.

"Itachi-San told me he hated parties. And I felt really bad he would hate such a lovely thing. So I decided to throw him a party in hope of changing his mind, and hopefully make him see the wonderful light!" Sakura said with a sweet, innocent and devious smile.

"……" Hinata and Shikamaru said.

"……" Neji and Tenten said.

"…….LIAR!" Ino and Naruto roared.

Hinata and Tenten bursted into laughter, "OH GOD THEY BURNED YOU SAKURA!" the two girls giggled. Sakura just glared.

"Okay so what are we doing for teme?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Well we are going to…" Sakura began.

* * *

**During the party: Sakura's POV:**

The party was hot. All the popular crowds were here and the music was blaring. Hot guys were hitting on me, what else could be better!

Nothing, nothing could be better at all; except the hottie Uchiha focusing his attention on me. But he isn't. He isn't even paying attention to me! Instead he is focusing his attention on his girlfriend. How he not pay attention to me! I am way hotter than his girlfriend. I have all the right curves, in all the right places. And I can do it way better than her. I don't see what he sees in that pompous idiotic girlfriend. Even Sasuke's blonde haired best friend is smarter, and he only talks about ramen!

As I was ranting on, glaring at Sasuke, I noticed Sasuke's wonderful dark eyes looked at me. Oh so that's how he wants to play it. Well two can play it that way!

I walked up to Ryku one of the hottest guys in town. I, of course have had more than one affair with him, which got Karin really mad when Ryku was her boyfriend.

"Hey Ryku-kun, what's up?" I purred in his ear…making sure Sasuke could hear.

"Hey babe, nothings up with me, is anything up with you?" Ryku asked me.

"Yes, actually, there is. You see, I am longing for some…male company…but I have no one to give me company…" I said in a damsel in distress voice.

Ryku smirked, he knew this strategy well. He often gets to have fun with my chest before I stop him, sometimes I let him go a little farther for being a good boy….if the man I want to notice me, doesn't interrupt first. But that wasn't the point.

"Are you telling the truth to me Sakura, baby?" Ryku asked me.

"Yes I am," I told him. It was the truth. I wanted someone's company; I didn't say I wanted his.

I can't believe I am being so territorial of Sasuke none the less. Man I must be desperate…or maybe I actually like him…

Nah, I can't like him. I just want him because he belongs to someone else, and that someone…happened to my Karin, my worst enemy.

"Okay, then I shall be your toy…" Ryku purred in my ears with a masculine growl.

I smiled my devious smile. "Okay then, how about you and I go into a room where no one can disturb us?" I purred back gently letting my manipulative voice dig deep into his brain pulling him in deeper into my devious plan.

Ryku nodded at me as he grabbed my waist with one of his hands, as I grabbed his other hand and dragged him into my room, going right through Sasuke and Karin to get there, which made Karin mad…and Sasuke starring at me with disbelief.

But to add even more fun, I stopped right next to Sasuke and Karin and kissed Ryku passionately on the lips. Ryku looked at me before ravaging my mouth with his. His hot cavern got even hotter as I moaned into the kiss. Man, Ryku was hot, but I still preferred the hard to get type; and so far…Sasuke was the hardest to get…but he will be mine.

I continued to moan into the kiss with a deadly passion. Ryku's hands went further down and grabbed my ass, which made me gasp in shock, and he took the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan louder in front of Sasuke.

How can I be so shallow you might be wondering…well let me say…I have no clue!

Either way I wanted to go have some minor fun. I pulled away from Ryku and walked deep into the hall and into my room and was pinned onto the floor by Ryku who mounted me, while still kissing me, causing me to moan deeper.

I was stripped half naked and only in my bra and underwear when the man I wanted to come in here showed up. He seemed furious for some reason, which made me smirk.

He seemed pretty mad at Ryku seeing how he yanked Ryu off my body, which was now freezing from the lack of warmth

"Hey man can't you see I'm trying to have some fun with the hottest girl!" Ryku flared at Sasuke. I smirked, Ryku was always the protective type, and he is almost as bad as Hibiki. But it is still sweet, that he would get protective of me.

"Well your fun is over. Now leave." Sasuke growled. I looked up at him with a 'What the hell?' look. He didn't reply, instead he forced Ryku up to his feet. "Leave…now!" Sasuke growled furiously.

"She is my girl, why do I have to leave?" Ryku growled getting furious.

"Sakura's your girl? Yeah right. Don't even claim something that is not yours!" Sasuke sneered. Damn he seemed really protective all of a sudden. Why is that? I thought he wanted to have fun with Karin. Ugh I hate that wrench. I don't know maybe I am growing to close to Sasuke, just like he is growing to close to me? Nah, that can't be true. I'm a playgirl he is a playboy. We just have fun with each other and throw each other away…right?

"I said leave, so leave!" Sasuke growled as he pinned Ryku to the wall, with his eyes spinning a deep bright red.

"S-Sasuke," I said, my voice was barely above a whisper. He was actually scaring me with his eyes, and he's deep dangerous voice.

Sasuke turned his attention to me for a moment. I don't know what it was about his eyes…but they drew me closer to him. It scared me…a lot. His eyes luckily for me, softened a bit. But that didn't last long…Ryku mouthed off some crap.

"See look what you did. You scared poor Saku-chan! You are a horrible person." Ryku shot off his big mouth.

Sasuke eyes turned back into that cold heartless glare, which in truth terrified me. I whimpered unconsciously as Sasuke beat the crap out of Ryku.

"S-Sasuke-kun…c-can…you…s-stop…p-please," I begged him. "Please just stop…"

Sasuke looked at me and back at Ryku, then punch Ryku one more time, before throwing him out the window and shut the window with a harsh slam, and locked my bedroom door.

"What do you think you were doing Sakura?" He suddenly yelled at me.

"What was I doing? I was making out with him, until you almost killed him. Why did you do that?" I bombed him with questions.

"…." Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he just kissed my lips roughly.

I gasped in shock. I was expecting him to yell at me, and call me a dirty whore. But he didn't. Why didn't he yell at me?

I pushed him away shocked. "Why did you do that? Aren't you going to yell at me, call me a sleazy whore?" I asked in shock.

He looked at me like I was psychotic. "No I wouldn't call you that…" was all he said to me.

"Why not," I asked. "I am considered one by most."

"Well you are not a sleazy whore to me. So don't even think that." Sasuke whispered in my ears.

"And why shouldn't I think that?" I asked. Sasuke didn't reply instead he kissed my lips gently. The next thing I know things got majorly heated…and it was the best mind blowing sex I ever had!

"Happy Birthday…" I told him as I fell asleep in his arms…for the first time.

* * *

_****__But you can hear it, hear it,_

****_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**_This lullaby plays on... _ **

* * *

**Okay like i said it sucks i know. It is also short. **

**_I am really truly sorry I need help. Im brain dead for the story right now. Please help me!_**


	8. Author's Note

**I am really sorrry that i havent updated Konaha's Lullaby, but i am having like major author meltdowns trying to come up with something to go along in this chapter. Please it would mean everything to me if you would review on this note and give me some ideas...Please i will get down on my knees and beg if you want. But i am still really sorry i hab been spending my whole time thinking of what thinkings i can use for the chapter.**

**Also if you have any ideas for Remember me I would gladly take them!**

**-Yami Uchiha**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay I hope this makes up for my late update. I got some really good ideas from people. I decided to go with them.**

**Thank you to:**

**a thousand cranes**

**virtual-luv**

**LeiaUchihaSkyWalker**

* * *

_****_

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

This lullaby plays on...

* * *

-

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide...**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I awoke from my wonderful slumber, although I had a weird dream. My dream had to do with Sasuke. It was his birthday…and I decided to have some fun with Ryku. But, Sasuke came and beat him senseless. I grew terrified of him…and I just I don't know…I guess I whimpered and the next thing I knew…we had…fun? Then I fell asleep in his arms.

I tried to set up but something seemed to pin me down. What was pinning me down? I didn't know so I turned over and screamed when I saw Sasuke Uchiha, holding me! But for some reason I enjoyed it. But none the less I still screamed.

Sasuke apparently heard my scream and fell off the side of the bed while still holding me…thus causing me, the beautiful girl that all men drool over, to fall off the bed with him.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU SCREAM?" Sasuke growled, apparently he didn't like to be woken up.

"I screamed because you were holding me! That is not something a girl like me normally wakes up to!" I said, forgetting that he was still holding me.

"Girls like you, Sakura? What is that suppose to mean? Does that mean you never had sex before?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

My eyes narrowed at him. "No, I mean the kind of girls that usually ditch the guy before he wakes up…and the guy never holds the girl usually." I replied angrily.

Sasuke scoffed. "Who ever had sex with you must have been desperate."

It was my turn to scoff now. "So you must have been pretty desperate, eh?" my normally sugar coated voice was now devious and sinister.

"I only had sex with you because I felt sorry for you." Sasuke sneered.

I laughed. "Yeah right, or did you have sex with me because your girlfriend couldn't give you a blow job with out slobbering on your dick?" I smirked.

Sasuke gave me a look that said 'Shut up!'

"And so, I was right!" I giggled. "Aww, Poor Sasu-chan!" said I with a tone of fake remorse in her voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at my nickname I gave him. "Tch. What ever bitch," Sasuke said.

"Sasu-chan, how about you stop being a mini bitch like your girlfriend," I said, her happy mood gone.

Sasuke glares at me. "My girlfriend is the bitch? Apparently you haven't met yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Where did you learn that joke, off a cereal box?"

"No I got it from your diary." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha-ha, I don't have a diary. And by the way, the dope called he wanted his joke back." I said in a bitchy tone.

"He just called again and he wants his hair back." Sasuke replied.

"Wow," I mumbled. "You must be gay! You, Uchiha Sasuke; Itachi's brother hanging out with a guy who has pink hair! That is a rumor I wouldn't mind spreading it around." I smirked as she got my clothes and walked out of the room

**Sasuke's POV:**

Later on that day I was thinking about Sakura. She was a bitch to some, and okay to others. She was a pretty confusing gal. She seemed to have a nasty temper and from what I figured out, is that she is a playgirl, which is probably what Kiba didn't tell us before. So if she is a playgirl that means that her friends are too. That also includes Hyuuga's cousin Hinata.

A smirk came onto my lips. So if she is a playgirl she must know a lot more tricks than the normal school slut. I did have to admit that she gives an awesome blowjob. It's like she knows how to pleasure every guy, which is probably true.

I shook my head trying to get rid of my thoughts. Man, I really need to get her out of my head!

I grabbed my car keys and drove off in my Mercedes Guardian to my current girlfriend's house.

As I shut my car door, my girlfriend jumped me. I sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Karin purred into my ear trying to sound sexy, but after last night with Sakura she seemed to fail miserably to me.

"…Hn, hey Karin," I told her smoothly.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun. How was your day?" Karin asked me.

"Fine, now can you get off of me." I said. I was getting irritated.

Karin reluctantly let go of me after I told her that I would break up wither her if she didn't. Then we walked into Karin's house.

Karin's house was smaller than Sakura's and diffidently smaller than mine. It was also pretty messy too. Clothes were just thrown around on the floor.

I decided to look at Karin. She didn't really have a good face. Her face is a sort of rounded shaped. Karin's eyes were okay; they had a mysterious look into them, with an almond shape to her eyes. That sort of drew me to her, I think. Karin's lips were thin and they really didn't look good on her. They were often rough and dry, which made it uncomfortable to kiss her. Her hair was uneven and was an ugly red color. Her breasts were maybe a 36A which is kind of pathetic. Her body was slim but didn't show off her curves much. And her ass was extremely small. Her arms thin and boney; her legs are okay but they are kind of chunky. She also has a nasty temper at times. I can't even believe I went out with her.

Now Sakura on the other hand, has a good face. Her face is heart shaped. Her eyes were a soft emerald color, with an almond to her bright green orbs. They had a friendly glow to them which makes her so easy to befriend. Her lips were perfectly shaped in every way. They were soft when I kissed her, and far from dry and rough. Her hair was a beautiful carnation pink with a hint of light red in the roots. Her breasts were big, I think around a 36DD, which I enjoyed immensely. Her body was slim which allowed her curves to show perfectly. Her ass was not too big but not to small. It was big enough to give her curves in the right places. Her arms were slender and not chunky at all. Her legs where long and slender which was a bonus for me. She has a bad temper sometimes but that is blocked out with her cheery go friendly attitude.

Oh god, now I am comparing my girlfriend to my booty calls of last night. That is the last thing I need to do. I mean sure Sakura is better than Karin in everyway to me, and she seems to pleasure me more than my girlfriend, but why would I want compare Sakura to Karin.

"Karin lets' go have fun in your room." I told Karin, I need to get Sakura out of my head. I hope I don't end up moaning Sakura's name instead of Karin's. That would be a major pain in my ass.

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she dragged me into her dirty room. Then we got a little heated and had a horrible couple hours of sex. Oh god, I need to break up with her soon. Maybe I could go for that Yamanaka girl. She is pretty hot after all.

**Sakura's POV:**

I hate this. I am growing weak and pathetic. I am playing with a toy but I am not breaking it. I am going soft. I am being a pathetic soulless body who can't, no who won't do anything to break the thing she's toying with. My place in this world, my world, is crumbling. I am slowly falling from my castle. Just watching it crumble.

I am wondering what to do. Move on? Do I dare find a new toy? Or should I continue my challenge with the younger, more arrogant Uchiha? Do I dare back down from the challenge that is laid before me?

Of course not! I, Haruno Sakura, never back down from the challenge that lies before me. I am not the weak girl that cowards in fear and back down every chance she gets. But just because I am not backing down from a challenge does not mean I can not have fun with others right?

Well, yes it does, because I have to put all my time and energy in getting my toy to crumble beneath me and do everything I want, while also trying to plan my mother's wedding.

Ugh, I am so confused. My mind is telling me to forget him. Ditch that man; he isn't worth my valuable time. But yet, I can't seem to let go. He is my addiction to something that I can not name. Is it love?

Ha-ha. Yeah right. Love, there is no such thing. It is a myth; a figment of the human brain. People only think of love as some sort of false hope. If love was so great, then why did my father leave my mother? Why does every marriage my mother has fail? If love was the greatest thing god gave us, then why do we have to struggle to gain it? When all we are gaining is false hope created by our minds to keep us going?

Love is a battle field that does not exist. It's a dream that shall never come true. People die searching for it, even though it means nothing. It is a pointless. It just gets you killed in the end.

Every man shall hurt me. Every "father" I get shall let me down. I can do nothing except prevent it from harming me. I shall not let love hurt me.

'All the love history knows is said to be hidden in every rose.' That is a quote from an unknown poet. But, if love is hidden in every rose than why do the person your with give you a rose one day, but break up with you the next? It might be an apology, or maybe a fake fairy tale that shall never come true. If you are looking for love, you are holding on to a dream that will never come true.

If you were in my position you would know what I mean. You would know that after a while you learn the difference between holding hands and falling in love. You learn that kisses don't always mean something. Promises can be broken as quickly as they are made, and good byes are usually forever. All those things are caused by one thing; love.

If love was hidden behind every rose, then I want a guy to give me no rose. I would tell the guy; Screw the roses, send me the thorns.

After all thorns are painful, and so is love. A thorn is closer to love than a rose is. So just send me the thorns.

Men can say the words: Love ya babe. But they won't mean it. Love ya, isn't the same as Love you. They are different. Men need to understand that. But will they? No. They will never understand. That is one of the reasons why love does not exist.

I began to walk around town, as my head was thinking things out. As I was walking I heard a girl say my name. She seemed to be talking to one of her friends about how I am a slut.

"I can't believe she would be that big of a whore. I mean come on, dancing with Karin's boyfriend!" A girl with light blue hair and amber eyes said. I instantly knew her as Mina. She always wore revealing clothes, my friends and I always assumed it was to get laid. We later found out it was because she wanted to be like me. I scoffed at the idea. She could _never _be me. Although it would be funny to see her try to act like me. But everyone knows I can not be copied.

"I know. I heard she drugged him and slept with him to get on Karin's nerves. She is so pathetic." A light violet haired girl who had bright green eyes said to Mina. She must be Mina's new side-kick Andy. She was dressed more like a whore than Mina. With her skimpy white tube top that barely even covered her breasts and her 2 inch mini skirt and her slim beat black shoes.

I walked up to the two bitches. "Hey, does my name taste good?" I asked them in my sweet voice. Man I wanted to hurl. I would never talk to them unless they got me pissed, which they did.

Mina looked at me with her bright amber eyes. "Konichiwa Sakura-chan!" She said to me as if she was my best friend and was never talking about me behind my back.

"Hello Mina-san. Now answer me question. Does my name taste good?" I asked them, my sweet tone never fading although my tolerance was.

"What do you mean by that Sakura-chan?" Andy asked me, her voice seemed to waver as if she was afraid of me. I smirked at that.

"Well I was asking you if my name tasted good. It must seeing how my name is always in someone's mouth. Mainly my name is in yours' and your guys' so called 'groups' mouth." I said my sweet voice only got sweeter.

The two girls face dropped when they realized that I heard what they said.

I smirked and said: "And for the record, I didn't drug him and slept with him. He slept with me. I did nothing wrong. Besides I didn't even know he had a girlfriend, and if I knew it was Karin-San I would have _never_ slept with him." I said lying about the last two things I said. I did know he had a girlfriend, and I did know his girlfriend was Karin.

Mina looked at me and then at Andy then back at me. "Oh, Gomenasi Sakura-chan. We didn't get the whole story. We are sorry." She replied to me.

"It's okay. Just watch what you say about me, and come to me before you start spreading something that isn't true." I said my voice losing its sweetness. Then I walked away from them before they could say anything else.

As I continued to walk to where ever my feet were taking me my thoughts drifted back to love. I seemed to be thinking a lot about it. Is love a lesson that everyone has to learn? Or is a dream that will never come true.

I seem to doubt my own thoughts ever since I have met that Uchiha. I have only known him about a month.

I would be lying if I didn't say love has never crossed my mind. I always hoped that maybe this would be a bad dream, and I would wake up next to the man of my dreams. But that is only my fairy tale, and it shall not come true.

Is love an addiction? My mother always tells me:

A shot will kill the pain.

A pill will drain the shame.

A purge shall stop the gain.

A cut shall break the vain.

A smoke shall easy the crave.

A drink shall win the game.

An addiction is an addiction because it all hurts the same.

My mother always told me that when she was broken hearted. I always sighed and rubbed her on the back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Then I would go to my brother and tell him I would never fall in love because it causes too much pain.

My brother would always ask: "What are you, scared?"

Then I would tell him: "I am not afraid of heights, I am afraid of falling. I am not scared of the dark I'm afraid of what's in it. I am not afraid of love, I'm afraid of not being loved back."

My brother would laugh and say that love starts with a hug, grows with a kiss and ends with tears. That is the way life ends. With out pain we learn nothing.

I would smile at him and tell him that only an idiot would believe that. Then I must be an idiot now, because I do believe it.

I smile graced my lips and I decided to walk to the park. Maybe if I walk through the park my mind will be swept away of all of my thoughts about the mystical word love.

I began walking South West of my house. The location of the park is a mile that way. It would be easier to walk that way then to take a detour through the city, especially since all the commotion going on about Sasuke and Karin. Yuck, that is just putrid. I still don't understand why he is dating her.

She's ugly and she is a whore.

I might be a playgirl but at least I have the decency to take normal and I never steal any woman's boyfriend.

I would steal Karin's boyfriend, but only because Karin isn't a girl. She's a thing.

Anyway I looked up at the stars and spotted Mars, or as some people in Japan call it, Natsuhiboshi.

I gazed at Mars and smiled.

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you red? Because I had a bad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed; swollen as I cry." I sang as I continued walking to the park but gazed at mars. It was truly beautiful thing.

"Natsuhiboshi have lost your way? I'm searching for a child who has gone a far. He can't be found though I searched all day. My bad dream comes once more." I sang the last verse as I got to the gate of the park.

The park was beautiful around this time of day. It is about maybe six pm. The flowers are in full bloom, especially the cherry blossoms. My name sake is a beautiful flower. Cherry blossoms are elegant but delicate, just like my fragile heart.

I sighed as I walked through the trees I heard a female voice.

I instantly recognized the voices as one of my best friend.

I walked towards the voice and saw her leaning against a tree.

I heard another voice. A deep voice that sounded familiar.

I got closer but I hid behind a tree so she wouldn't hear me.

I looked at her and got a glimpse of the man she was talking to. My eyes widened as I found out who the male was. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The next thing shocked me even more. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Ino and she kissed him back.

My eyes narrowed and I began to walk away as I thought: _'Ino and Sasuke are so going to regret that.'_

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**This lullaby plays on...**

* * *

**Okay so thats it for this chapter. Please if you have any ideas for this story i would love to hear it. Please just review or PM me and give me ur opinion of how u think this story should go.**

**xoxoxo**

**Yami-chan**


	10. Chapter 9

****

I hope you like this Chapter i had fun writing it. SOrry it took so long to update...I had writers block for a while but i got it! And a little more...maybe. IF i remember it XD

**I hope you Enjoy..and all of my readers that havent read my Story Daddy I miss you..its a cute one shot i wrote about the song Daddy I Miss you- Heaven 9/11 for what happened on 9/11 and i actually want to make a sequel to it but i do not know what song to use...**

**I am thinking of When your Broken- Lindsey Haun**

**or I miss you- Miley Cyrus (even though i dislike her the song does have a sense to the story i want to make the sequel)**

**SO if you havent read Daddy I miss you Please read it and tell me what you think. I already 100+ hits i only want some reviews (2 reviews aint that great no offense) and advice now.**

* * *

**Note: I DO ACCEPT UNKNOWN REVIEWS!**

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on...**_

* * *

-

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide...**

**-End of full Summary-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Recap: I looked at her and got a glimpse of the man she was talking to. My eyes widened as I found out who the male was. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The next thing shocked me even more. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Ino and she kissed him back._

_My eyes narrowed and I began to walk away as I thought: __**'Ino and Sasuke are so going to regret that.'**_

* * *

**Normal POV (with Sasuke and Ino):**

Ino was lip locking Sasuke. Their lips moved in perfect harmony. They both seemed to forget the world around them, as if they were the last two on earth. As they continued their heated kisses Sasuke slowly slid his hand up Ino's shirt. Ino moaned as she felt Sasuke's hands travel up and down her back inside her shirt.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Ino gasped in shock as she felt Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth. But that shock quickly faded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands never leaving the inside of her shirt, as he continued to kiss her.

After a few moments, more like twenty minutes, of kissing Ino pulled away from him. Sasuke just moved down and began to kiss her neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I think we should stop. What if Sakura sees?" Ino breathed out.

"Hn', who cares if she sees?" Sasuke purred to Ino has his lips left her neck.

"I do! Sakura is my friend and if I do this, if am with you I am betraying her." Ino said.

"Do you like me Ino?" Sasuke asked her.

Ino was quiet for a moment. "Yes I do like you Sasuke-kun, I like you a lot."

"Then wouldn't Sakura be the bad friend if she prevents you from being happy?" Sasuke asked.

"…Yes she would. She gets all the guys and even if I like them I always support her, so it would only be right for her to do the same for me." Ino said, falling into Sasuke's trap of reverse psychology.

"See, so you wouldn't be betraying her as she would be betraying you." Sasuke continued to manipulate Ino.

"You are right. She has been getting all the hot guys for far too long and I am tired of it. I deserve a guy like you. So I am going to take you!" Ino said her voice becoming stern.

Sasuke smirked.

"So you are going to take me instead of your best friend Sakura, eh?" Sasuke asked the pale blonde haired girl. The sapphire teen nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I want you. _You_ should be _**mine**_, instead of _hers_. She always gets the good ones, and I am sick of it. I should get you for once, Right?"

Sasuke smirked. "It depends how far you would go."

"I would do anything, no matter what it takes!"

"We shall see Ino-chan." Sasuke said before removing his hands from her side. "But for now…I have to go."

Ino nodded her head before they both departed in different directions.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Oh my god! I can not believe that bitch! I have done everything for her! I helped her get dates; I helped her get revenge on bastards' that break up with her. But _she_ has the nerve to do _that_! That bitch, has the nerve to turn on me?! I have done everything for her and more.

I will not stand for that, not one moment. I will not be played like some doll. Hell no. If she wants to play like that, then so be it. She picked the wrong girl to cross.

I grinded my teeth roughly together as I stomped angrily towards my new destination; Shikamaru Nara, who Ino _did _have a "_slight"_ obsession with, before she kissed Sasuke.

As I staggered to Shikamaru's Door, angrily, I thought of how to ask if he had a thing for Yamanaka. I knocked on the door rather roughly, I figured out how to approach the topic; directly.

Shikamaru opened the door and seemed shocked to find me at his door.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked me rather lazily. _'Hn', go figure, Nara is always lazy.' _I thought.

I walked inside his home and took a seat in front of Neji Hyuuga who happened to be visiting Nara, I guess.

"Do you like the Yamanaka girl?" I asked my voice seethed at her last name. I refused to allow myself to allow her name, to poison my already tainted lips any further.

Shikamaru stood there in shock when I asked my question. Neji seemed to smirk at how direct I was.

"W-why do you ask?" Shikamaru questioned me.

"Because I don't want you to get your heart ripped out when she cheats on you." I replied coldly. Truth was I didn't care, but I need an ally, from one of the guys besides Kiba. I could use Naruto but I need someone with one thing Naruto doesn't have, brains, and Shikamaru does. So he would be the best option.

"What do you mean get my heart ripped out when she cheats on me? We aren't even dating." The Nara boy said in a quiet voice.

Neji seemed quiet amused at what I was saying. His lips curved up into a devious smirk, but his eyes still showed confusion to what I was saying, so he didn't really know what I meant when I said that Yamanaka would cheat on his close friend Shikamaru.

"What do you mean you don't want me hurt, Sakura?"

"Simple, I do not want a sweet guy like you…to end up heart broken when Yamanaka rips your heart out and stomps on it with her four inch shoes!"

"So why do you say she would cheat on me?"

"I saw her lip locking Sasuke, and if she has a thing for you, which would mean that she would date you. But if she has a thing for Sasuke too then that would mean she would cheat on you with Sasuke, in order to get both of you. Which, as you know is wrong and I do not want to see a guy like you get hurt like that."

Neji scoffed at what I said. "Neji, could you leave for a moment?" Shikamaru asked. Neji complied and left the room.

"Okay what do you want, really Sakura?"

"Simple…I want Revenge." I replied demonically.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I listened carefully to the pink haired vixen's plan. She seemed almost angered at the fact that one of her own members would betray her by stealing what she claimed hers. Remarkable at how Uchiha could split these two girls apart who seemed almost inseparable. What is he planning…but more importantly what is she planning that involves me?

"…Well I am thinking that you should ask Yamanaka out, on a double date with Sasuke and his girlfriend. His girlfriend will convince him to go on that date, and I will discuss more of it with Karin."

"What do you mean you will discuss more of it with Karin, but you are asking me for help?" I asked totally lost in her plan. What is she thinking?

"Karin plays just as much of an important role as you, Shikamaru, but…She plays more of a part during the double date. You play more of the role after that, with Yamanaka." I knew she was not telling me all of her plan…which meant that she either was still thinking of it…or kept it to herself for a total different reason that did not concern me, yet.

"Okay so what are you going to be doing during this whole time?" I asked.

"Well, I am going to do multiple things, convince Karin to agree to this plan, which shall be hard seeing how both of us hate each other, and setting up the dates and paying for them, while also maintaining my normal function of handling my mother's wedding and something else that involves Sasuke. But you shall soon find that out."

"Okay, so what do I have to do after the date with Ino?" I asked carefully…she seemed to be avoiding the blonde's name.

"Find out things about her, do what ever you please…just don't fall in love with her." She said in an almost …pleading way?

I was skeptical at first, what would I find out that she didn't know already? Did Ino hurt her that bad? What does she have some thing for Uchiha that would cause her to turn on her best friend? Why are girls so confusing?

"Why can't I fall in love with her?" I asked.

"Two reasons why you can not fall for Yamanaka; one she would break your heart mercilessly. Two that word does not exist. So there is no way for you to fall. I just said that so that your mind will stop you if you think you are." She said to me, her voice low with remorse I could tell.

"How do you know I am not in love with her already…I did not answer your question yet."

"Answer this Shikamaru…Do you really love her; truly love her? Would you do anything to be with her, and her alone?"

I did not answer her for quiet some time before replying with a small, "maybe."

"Now, ask yourself this, Shikamaru. Is it the emotion love that you feel for this girl that you have not known long…or is it adoration?"

"What do you mean?" I asked astonished. Once again she has my mind jumbled up. This Haruno girl seems…interesting. She can actually hold up a decent conversation with me and always leaves me wondering with more.

"Do you love Yamanaka…or do you adore her. Which is it? Do you love her…or do you adore her? Is what you feeling Love or adoration?" She paused for a moment. "So do you?"

I pondered what she said. Did I truly love Ino Yamanaka…or is it just an adoration I feel towards her because she challenges me?

"I shall let you think about what I have said." She got up as she saw Neji re-enter the room with a confused yet interested look on his face. As she walked away I was speechless; she really did, and probably always will, leave me with more questions.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

So I went to the park say Ino kissing my guy, and formed a devious and maniacal plan that will put Yamanaka back in her place. It is only fair. I did so much for her. I let her stay at my house when her parents were going through one of there many divorces, even though my mother was in the middle of one herself. I helped her with her school work, I stood by her when no one else did, well before Hinata and Tenten came along then we all stuck by each other.

But I don't understand it…why did she do that to me? She knew I liked Sasuke; she should have supported me instead of stealing him from me. It pained me immensely knowing that she didn't care. I thought she was my friend. I thought friends were for ever and boys were what ever, and I know that's corny but it is true too.

I thought we wouldn't let a guy come between us, and I know that I am and am going to be feeling bad that I am hurting Ino but she is hurting me also! She promised she wouldn't let a guy come between us, and if one of us liked the guy first, then the other would back off immediately; but she didn't abide by that. She didn't even look like she cared!

I can understand how Sasuke would do it; I mean he's a play boy. It is natural for him to go from one girl to the next. But Ino, I can not picture it. I just don't see her as the girl who would do that to her friend. Sadly though, it's true. She did do that, no matter how hard it is to comprehend she did steal Sasuke from me.

I mean I would have backed of on any guy even if it was one of the guys I am interested in if Ino liked him first. But she never told me she did or didn't so I shouldn't have to back off. She should back off of him. I liked him first. I said it to each of my friends that I liked him, and no one else said he did. I might be a playgirl, but I am not, nor ever will be a boyfriend/future boyfriend stealer. But Ino did steal Sasuke. She broke our number one pact! Never hurt a fellow friend.

I though Ino was my friend. But she isn't apparently. She said she is my best friend, and I should always remember that she is because b.e.s.t.f.r.i.e.n.d is eleven letters. Well guess what Ino! B.e.s.t.f.r.i.e.n.d might be eleven letters but so is B.A.C.K.S.T.A.B.B.E.R!

Either way I was heartbroken, the guy I liked kissed my best friend. My best friend kissed the guy I liked. It was a total lose, lose situation for me…or was it? I could fight back, like I am right now, and come out with my dignity. But I was driving down I75 in search for the Karin's house.

I turned left on Amica Street and went straight for a good five minutes. My car crawled to her house slowly seeing how there was a sign that said: "WARNING: KIDS AT PLAY!"

As my car creped, slowly, to the devious red-headed vixen's house I thought about how to tell her my plan; my revenge on Ino.

I finally reached her house and parked on her drive way. I got out of my car and shut my door.

I slowly crept to her front door and allowed myself two knock twice.

It took her about five minutes to open the door, she was probably doing something….that I didn't want to know.

When she opened the door I knew she was shocked to see me; her arch nemesis.

"What do you want Haruno!" She spat at me.

I just looked at her and asked: "How much to do you like Sasuke?"

She looked at me, her eyes narrowing. "I like him a lot and you can not take him from me, so just give up!" she seethed.

"Listen Karin, I do not care. Okay, I am not the one who might be snatching him. Ino Yamanaka would be the one you want your anger directed to. Not me." I said in a disdainful tone. "But I would like your help to prevent that. If you want to help that is."

Karin seemed deep in thought for a moment before asking: "What do I need to do Sakura?"

* * *

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on...**_

* * *

**So tell me how you liked it? Hated, loved it? I hope no one hated it. **

**PLease review and if you havent already, please check out Daddy I miss you. It is actually a good song and i like my fanfic on it...plus i worked extremely hard on it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_This lullaby plays on..._

* * *

-

**-**

**-**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide...**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

Chapter 10

* * *

_**Recap: **__Karin seemed deep in thought for a moment before asking: "What do I need to do, Sakura?"_

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Everything was going to plan. I got Shikamaru in on it and Karin; and means that with them everything will work to my advantage.

Karin is the most jealous girl in all of the country. If you even looked at her boyfriend wrong, you where going to get hell. So you can just imagine what she would do if a girl kisses _her_ man. Shikamaru is smart and I don't think he likes to be crossed by one of his closest friends. No matter what gender you are, when you call dibs on a guy/girl that girl/guy is suppose to date you, and your friends can not, _ever_, take the girl/guy away, which is what Ino and Sasuke did to me and Shikamaru.

Now, I am not saying girls or guys are property. I strongly disagree with that. Everyone is their own property; just like everyone's actions are their own and no one can make them do something. But, when a girl likes a guy, or vice versa, the rule of I saw him/her first matters; a lot.

But, when someone, a friend in especially, steals the guy you like; that is low. It's shallow and it's wrong. True friends are not ones who are loyal to your face, but are loyal behind your back, and Ino was diffidently not loyal to me. She double crossed me. I would understand it if it was just a little secret she spread around. Not that I would even tell her a secret, because, well lets' face it. Ino has a big mouth. If I wanted something spread…I would tell Ino before anyone else.

Karin, she was annoying as hell, but she sure new how to fight. She was at least worth that much. She might be a bitch, but she knows when to get things done. Yeah, we have our little arguments but when desperate times call for desperate measures, rivals often become allies; just like in war.

You can never judge a person, without actually getting into their shoes and dissecting them from their physical features, not their beauty but their body language, and their mental capability, how strong they are mentally, only then you can actually say something about the person. Everyone is different. Girls often talk about others. It's called gossip. Everyone does it. I swear it is a genetic gene in all females. We know its wrong, but does that prevent us from gossiping. No.

We all gossip, even when we know it's wrong. Hell even guys do it. We, all humans, say we don't gossip because it's wrong… we still do it. We are all pacifist in between wars, just like we are all vegetarians in between meals. We all gossip in between people. We say we don't, or won't, do something…but that still does not prevent us from doing it anyway. People who love animals say that oh I would never eat poor defenseless creatures, but what do they do? They still eat animals. It is protein, which is how we survive. We all dislike war, but during a war no one ever says: "I don't support our war!" They simply say, "I want all of our troops to come back home." Those are two totally different statements.

We all assume things. It is only natural. It is who we are. It's how we were raised. We were born and raised to judge people. It is how we learn. Our past mistakes are called experience. We have them for a reason; and that reason is to learn. Therefore, we can never actually say a true statement about someone if we do not actually know from what point of view they come from. No one sees the world the same way. So that means, of course, we can not judge.

Judge me; I will prove you wrong. Tell me what to do; I will tell you off. Call me a bitch; I will show you one. Say I am not worth it, and watch where I'll end up. Call me crazy if you want. But at least I know I'm right.

That saying is true. You can tell someone that they are not worth your time, but they will laugh at you when their time to shine is at its acme point. They proved you wrong. They proved their worth. You judged them and they gained the respect of millions while you were in the same town doing the same job as your parents did. Face it; if you judge someone chances are they will succeed at everything you dream of doing.

I knew that better than anyone.

_**-Flash back-**_

"_She will never amount to anything." I heard one of my teachers say to another._

"_How can you say that?" a female voice rang. It must have been his companion he was talking to._

"_She is so dependent on Yamanka-chan. She will never amount to anything if she continues to be so dependent on others."_

"_But she is just a child. She is still learning."_

"_No, she is old enough to know not to follow others. But, she still does it anyway. She just will not amount to anything. She will always be Yamanaka-Chan's shadow. She will always be in the background."_

"_But she is still just a--" the female teacher was interrupted by the bell._

"_I have to go back to class. You should too." The teacher that told another I wouldn't ever amount to anything._

_Tears fell to the ground one by one, before I ran home._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'_Well, look who is the shadow now, Iruka!'_ I thought viciously. I am no longer Ino's shadow. She is mine. She wishes she was me. She wants to be me. I am everything she is not. I proved my worth, but has she? No. I am stronger. I have allowed myself to blossom into an aesthetic flower; I did not let myself wilt away to nothingness. I amounted to something.

I have all the guys after me. I have the highest GPA in the school. I am certified for cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). I take care of my family. I clean my house and even cook at least three times a week. With out me, my family would crumble. I do everything. Ino is still spoiled rotten. She gets her daddy to do everything for her. She always told me, if I had a dad I would know what it was like.

Why the hell would I want to know what it was like? My father told me and the whole world before he died, that he and every other male would let me go. What would change now? Nothing would. I would still be the same girl I am now, whether I had a father or not. It never did, and never will, make a difference. That reminds me, I should go check on Koi, I have avoided him for a while, so I should give him some hell. But, before that…I want to say hi to an old teacher.

* * *

**-At an Elementary School-**

I knocked on a door. "Iruka," I called as I walked in without knocking.

"Oh," Iruka turned to me. "Hello Sakura-San!" he bowed.

I smirked. "Iruka," I said.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked me.

"I might have been the background girl back when I was here, but at least I was mentally stable when the rest of the world crumbled." I said. I smirked when I saw his face crumble.

"What, what do you mean, Sakura?" He asked me.

"I heard what you said to Kurenai-Sensi. Saying how I would never amount to anything, and how I was Yamanaka's shadow. Well guess what." I said rudely.

"What?" he questioned in shock.

"Ino is my shadow now. And I proved you wrong. I am worth something, and I did amount to much more than you or Yamanaka ever would." I said before turning to walk out.

Iruka stood there shocked. I just burned him in front of his class. I chuckled as I walked down the hall.

* * *

**-At the Leaf Frenzy-**

"Oh, Sakura-sama, what are you doing here?" one of the workers asked.

"I am here to see Koi." I said as I walked into the back and in his office.

"Koi," I said in no mood.

"Yes, what is it?" Koi asked; his voice sounded surprised.

"I want to make sure we have everything we need." I replied bitter sweetly.

"We do Sakura."

"Okay. When do you and my mother plan to have your guys' wedding and where?"

"We plan to have it on March, 28, in Florence Italy." I froze when he said that.

"Why on that date?" I asked skeptically.

"There is nothing planned on that day. It is the perfect day." He replied as he raised an eye brow.

"Alright, well I am going to leave now." I left before I even gave him a chance to respond.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

I can not believe my mother would have her wedding on my birthday! How is nothing important going on? It is my 18th birthday! My 18th! That is like, the most important birthday of your life. You are finally an adult. Why would she have it on my birthday? A mother would never forget her own daughter's birthday, would she?

I drove up to my drive way house and stormed through the room my mother was currently in, when I reached the front door of my house.

"MOTHER," I roared.

"Yes, Sakura, dear what is it?" She asked me.

"When are you having your wedding?" I asked, trying to hold in the animosity rising in my voice.

"We are having it on March 28, why?" She asked.

"Do you know what day that is?" I growled.

"Yeah, it's my wedding day." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed in her face. "HOW COULD YOU EVER FORGET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY?"

My mother's face paled. "I-it's your birthday that day?" She asked, her tone was horror struck.

"YES IT IS MY DAMN BIRTHDAY! BUT YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU CAN GO TO YOUR FUCKING WEDDING WITHOUT ME! I AM DONE!" I screamed as I stomped towards my stair case.

"What do you mean you're done, Sakura?" My mother asked. Her voice seemed to be worried.

"I am done. I am done helping you and everyone else. I am done!" I said as a scrambled up the stairs in a hurry. I did not catch what my mother had said to me.

I reached my room in a record time. Before I knew it, I was on my bed crying.

Why? Why me? Why does this always happen to me? I am always the first to break. I am always the one who gets hurt. My strength, or anyone's strength, is nothing more than how well I, or they, hide the pain. Unfortunately the more you hide the pain, the more it builds up. I want them to feel my pain. I want them to hear my screams. But most importantly I want them to watch me fade and know it was their entire fault.

I know numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it, but I would rather put it off as long as I can than to live with it every day. Not all scars show. Not all wounds heal. And sometimes you just can't see the pain someone is hiding. I always hide my pain. Pain is inevitable; suffering, on the other hand, is optional. I try to make my suffering non-existent. Well look how well it is looking out for me.

I crawled off my bed and into my big closet corner. I hid in my little hiding spot as I reached over and grabbed my CD player. I played the only song I knew by heart. I played the song I could relate to most.

_But you can hear it, hear it,_

_Where ever it may go,_

_Even if I let you down,_

_This lullaby plays on..._

I listened to that over and over again. It was used for some weddings, background elevator music, and even in the back ground of some commercials. It always pissed me off when people sang it. That song was for me. I did not want it. I did not want to have to hear that song and know I was suppose to be let down by every guy I knew. I did not want to feel unwanted, and that song made me feel weak and unwanted at the same time.

I cried until I could not shed a single tear. I longed for company…but I refused to let myself get any.

I avoided all my calls for the rest of the day. I just wanted to let my guard down. I wanted my defenses to hit the ground. I wanted them to shatter; I wanted to be exposed.

I need comfort, but I felt like I didn't deserve any. I felt the exact opposite of the word brazen. I was cowardly. I was pitiful. I did not deserve to be comforted by others, when I could not even comfort myself.

I stayed in the corner of my closet, in a feeble position, as I listened to the lullaby; my lullaby.

I cried my heart and soul out again until I couldn't shed a single tear…not even a drop.

My heart ached quiet a bit. My mind raced with thoughts. I did not understand how it was working. Why was it changing thoughts so quickly? Am I that upset? I do not know, nor do I even care

The only thing I know was I was let down, but this lullaby, my lullaby, will play on for ever and ever; even if I don't want it to.

I slowly drifted into unconsciousness. I must have cried myself to sleep. But the last thing I remember was thinking:

'_Why does everyone let me down, father?'_

* * *

**-Next day, Shikamaru's POV, at Sakura's House-**

"So what are we doing?" Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend asked. I do not have a single clue to why girls like Sakura, who hates girls, like Karin would ever involve Sasuke's girlfriend. Sakura must be either pissed or furious. I am going with the second one.

"We are going to trash both of them." Sakura replied. I looked at her.

"You plan to trash Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked skeptically.

Sakura nodded. I laughed. "You, a girl, can not trash him, nor ever will."

"I would never get my hands dirty. That is wear Karin comes in." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked. God, I never thought I would ever meet someone this confusing.

Karin laughed. "What do you want me to do, that you can not do yourself?"

"I can't go near him, because I am going to do my own battle with Ino." She replied. But wait, if she is going to fight Ino than why am I here?

"If you are going to fight Ino, why am I here and apart of your scheme?" I asked bewildered.

"You are the comfort guy after your double date with Karin and Sasuke and Ino. Once I get into my argument with Ino, after your date and drag her off when no on is around and leave to go hypothetically kill Sasuke, you will be the one who comforts her. So when Ino sees how sensitive you are and how easy you are to talk to, she will fall for you. Thus, she is out of the picture for Karin and me." Sakura replied.

"Karin, you like Sasuke?" Karin's eyes narrowed into slits.

"No. I just want to play with his emotions." Sakura replied. "But you should go now Karin. You need to schedule your date with Sasuke and don't forget to make him crash and burn. Give him hell for kissing another girl."

"Oh, believe me Sakura. I will." Karin replied as she got up. "See you later and yes I will tell you what happens on the date. Do not worry." With that said, Karin left.

Once Karin left I turned towards Sakura. "You were lying."

"No I wasn't!" She defended. What is she hiding?

"Then why are you going this far just to get back at two people? Unless, you do like Sasuke and you are angry at your friend for kissing him." I replied.

"I am angry at Ino for kissing Sasuke. But, I am not because she kissed Sasuke. Sasuke is just in this for convincing Ino to betray me. I would never betray my friend; no matter what." She seethed.

"Then why go this far; that is what I do not understand."

"She betrayed me. I will not allow someone, who knows so much about me, to betray me!" She said. Her voice sounded broken.

"I will not let someone hurt me anymore. I have had that enough in one life time I do not need it now. AND I ESPECIALLY DO NOT NEED IT FROM SOMEONE I THOUGHT I COULD CONFINE IN!" Tears brimmed on her eyes lashes. I then knew that she was about to cry. She was not angry at Sasuke for kissing Ino or vice versa, like every other girl Sasuke dated, she was angry at her friend for hurting her; Sasuke just happened to get into the cross fire.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" I asked; I was curious, even I had to admit to that.

"Why wouldn't I? Wouldn't you be angry if Sasuke convinced one of your closest friends to betray you? Would you honestly blame me for hating both of them?" She seemed like she was begging me to understand; to hear her side.

"But why are you made at Ino, Sakura? If it was Sasuke that convinced her, then why are you trying to hurt her as well?"

"She was stupid enough to believe him. A guy's saying is Bros before Hoes. Well, a girl's saying is Friends are forever and Guys are whatever. In the long run, you always put your friends first. Ino did not do that. She just let Sasuke roll her into his trap. I would never do that. If any guy and I do mean _any _guy, that Ino likes hits on me; I kick their ass and tell them to leave. I put her first, not the guy or myself; I put _her _first.

"I do not do anything to her. I encourage her to go after a guy, even if I like him. If she saw him first, she gets him. But I saw Sasuke first, so it was suppose to be me who makes Karin angry. Not Ino, but me. But, Ino betrayed me. She betrayed my trust for her." Sakura seemed almost forceful. She tried to abate her tears, but they wouldn't seem to stop flowing down her face.

I was so deep in thought; I hadn't even noticed she began to cry. There is a lot more to this girl then meets the eye. No wonder Sasuke is so intrigued by her. She is almost bi-polar. She has two sides. One side is a strong independent woman who fights non-stop for recognition. But the other side of her is a weak defenseless girl trying to survive. Her weak half is desperate for someone to understand her; almost begging for someone.

"Shikamaru," I heard Sakura whisper. I looked at her to give her my full attention.

"Why?" she asked. I was confused.

"Why what, Sakura? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why am I always the one to get hurt?" She asked, rephrasing her question to me.

"…I don't know." I replied, which was the truth. I really didn't know. That one question stumped me even more than her riddle: "What's greater than god, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it." At least that riddle had an answer. Her question right now, did not.

Just then, Itachi and Hibiki, Sakura's older brother, walked in. Hibiki ran to Sakura's side. Apparently he saw her crying.

"Shikamaru, you should leave now. I don't know why you are here at Sakura's," Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, said. "But I think you should leave, now."

There was a sense of urgency in his tone. Did Sakura really mean that much to him…or was it something about her past that involved him?

"Alright, I will leave Itachi." I said as I turned to walk towards the door. I walked out side as I heard Sakura's sobs. She was really upset. I would have never thought, a girl like Sakura, would ever break down. I guess the saying is true: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Sakura had a strong will. It was big. Well with the more drama she has…the more she has on her shoulders. She has to break eventually. But who would have thought she would have broken when Sasuke was here and that she came to me and Karin for comfort…well in a weird twisted way of comfort. But she did come to us non-the-less.

Why was she crying? Was there something else she didn't tell me? Come to think of it…she didn't tell me how Sasuke convinced Ino, and what did he convince her to do? Did she know what he convinced her to do? Or did she only hear a fraction of what they had said?

As I drove home, there was one question really stuck in mind, that Sakura had said, the most:

"_Why am I always the one who gets hurt?"_

* * *

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on...**_

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Okay i ams sorry i took for eva to update but i had to go through writers block. But i did update finally, and i hope u enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this Chapter, Courage, Superchick does.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Recap:**__ As I drove home, there was one question really stuck in mind, that Sakura had said, the most:_

_"Why am i always the one who gets hurt?"_

* * *

**-At Sakura's house-**

"Sakura," Itachi said, "calm down."

"She hasn't done this for a while now. What do you think could have caused it?" Hibiki, her worried older brother, asked.

"I don't know," Itachi didn't even look at Hibiki, "Can you tell us, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head no as she inhaled deep breaths.

"Hibiki, can I talk to Sakura alone?" Itachi asked.

"Why?" Hibiki questioned.

"I don't think she'll tell us when both of us are here."

Hibiki nodded with understanding before leaving the room.

"Does it have to do something with Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded her head and Itachi scowled. _'What did you do to her little brother?'_

"There has to be more than just Sasuke. Who else was involved?"

"…Ino was." Sakura said quietly.

"What happened?"

"He kissed her, and Ino broke the code."

Itachi, who knew all of the codes that Sakura was talking about—him being one of the people she can confine in more than anyone even her other friends— understood immediately why she suddenly lost her foundation.

He pulled her into his lap and let her calm down.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Kick your brother's ass and teach Ino a lesson." Sakura said in a dead serious tone.

Itachi laughed. "Wow, Sakura, you really are something else."

Sakura sighed as she inhaled another breath. "Don't joke around Itachi; I'm in no mood."

Itachi laughed and said "I know."

* * *

**-With Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru pulled into the drive way of Naruto's house after getting a text message to meet the gang there.

"Hey dude!" Naruto screamed at Shikamaru as he entered the house.

"Where were you?" Neji asked.

"I was somewhere." Shikamaru replied nonchalantly.

"You were with that girl, Ino, weren't you?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"No I was not, but you were." Shikamaru snapped.

Naruto and Neji's eyes widened. Shikamaru never talked to Sasuke like that; he was the mellow one.

"How do you I was with her or not? Can you prove it?" Sasuke argued back.

"I can't, but Sakura can." Shikamaru retorted. Sasuke's eyes widened. "How?" he growled.

"She saw you."

"No, how do you know she saw me and Ino?"

"If you really want to know I was at her house, I wanted to ask her if she knew where Kiba was and I heard her talking to her brother." Shikamaru lied.

"Wow," Neji and Naruto murmured in shock.

"How do you know she wasn't making it up?" Sasuke shot back.

"You never denied it," Shikamaru responded.

"So, let me get this straight," Neji said. "You were at her house, to see if she knew where you can find Kiba?"

Shikamaru nodded in response.

"Why did you want to know where Kiba was?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see if I found out what he told us before." Shikamaru answered.

"What did he tell us before?" Sasuke asked cholericly.

"He said we would found out how Sakura really is if we spend more time with her." Shikamaru replied.

"What did you think she was?" Neji asked.

"…A doll, theoretically of course." Shikamaru said.

"Why would you say that?" Sasuke snapped, for some reason he didn't like Sakura to be called a doll.

"Why not call her a doll. All of you know what she does and how she acts, but none of you know why she acts like that."

"…and you do?" Neji questioned.

"I think I do, I've been watching her every chance I get."

"So why do u think she is a doll?" Naruto asked, confusedly.

"She is a doll; theoretically speaking. She has no emotions except those she needs to show, but even those are fakes. The only thing that allows you to see that, is the smile she portrays on her face; a fake one. But, if you can only truly see it, if you know her and by know her I mean know her pretty well."

"So who would know that, besides someone who interprets things like you?" Neji questioned.

"…Hibiki and Itachi do." Shikamaru answered.

"Itachi doesn't know anything about her." Sasuke growled.

"He seems to know more about her than you. Did any of you notice how he didn't tell us anything about Sakura, but he would tell us anything about any other girl?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji and Naruto nodded.

"See, that answers my question. Itachi knows more than us about her, but he cares for her more than he likes to be a player. He actually trusts her, and she trusts him. Itachi might be a jackass but once you earn his trust he won't turn his back on you." Shikamaru told them.

"Of course Itachi knows more about her; she slept with him! She is a whore and that's all." Sasuke angrily said.

"I bet she would rather be a whore than a backstabber." Shikamaru shot back cholericly.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, why would she rather be a whore than a backstabber?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke wouldn't understand something as important as friendship, but sakura would. Hell you two might know how important it is." Shikamaru explained.

"That does not explain anything!" Sasuke growled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto,"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If Sasuke stole your girl, Naruto, what would you do?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I would call him a backstabber for taking the girl I like, even though he knows I like her. He betrayed my trust, which would be unkind and would make me think less of him as a friend." Naruto said, thoughtfully.

"Neji, what would you do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would do the same thing as Naruto, only I would probably kill Uchiha for doing that." Neji said.

"Welcome to Sakura's point of view." Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View:**

I thought on my idea of what I was going to do to Ino; I noticed how much I was acting like her. Sure, we have different reasons, but in reality we are doing the same, hurtful thing. She wanted the guys I got, and instead of talking to her about it, just like I am doing know. I am not asking her why she did it; I'm just trying to get back.

I should not stoop so low; I do not want to become what I hate; a traitor. I am better than that. If I was like my brother, I would right my hate on ice, just to watch it melt away. Of course, I am not my brother. I'm smarter, better at cooking and cleaning, I take care of mine and other people's stuff better; I suffer my pain in silence, I'm the teacher's favorite student and I get more dates than him. But he has one thing that I know he will always beat me at getting; happiness.

I force myself to smile, act pretty, and be who others want me to be; but I'm never who I am. I can never be happy like my brother; I can prove that right now. I am alone, in my closet listening to my radio that is on my CD player, in the dark. I am at my most vulnerable stage.

_**I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well"  
"I ate before I came"**_

Courage, by Superchick came on; a song I can relate to; well, sort of. I listened to the first verse; a verse I can relate with real well. I tell so many lies every day. No one ever noticed what I was doing; they didn't notice my game; just like the song says. I told many that I didn't feel good and when they asked if I ate, I replied with the same thing: "I ate before I came, do you think its food poisoning?"

_  
__**Then someone tells me how good I look  
and for a moment,  
for a moment, I am happy.  
But when I'm alone,  
No one hears me cry.**_

There is something that is proof of what I feel like. People, guys mostly, always tell me I am pretty. I don't believe most of it. I mean come on! Guys will say and do anything to get in your pants. They will tell you they love your or that you are beautiful. They are sneaky and can convince millions of girls to do things that they don't want to do. Sasuke is proof of that. But no matter who it is, I smile and act polite; pretend I am happy. Although, when I get home, rush up to my room, put my stuff away neatly; run into the closet, find my CD player, put the headphones in my ear and play my lullaby; I cry and make sure not a single soul heard.

_**I need you to know,  
I'm not through the night.  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light.  
I need you to know,  
that we'll be okay.  
Together we can make it through another day**__._

I faked a smile, I pretend to be something I wasn't, and I cried in secrecy; that was my life. It was a daily routine until I met Itachi. He might have flirted with me to get into my pants or maybe he was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing—well we both were drunk and didn't know what we were doing—I really didn't know his state of mind at the time. Anyway, a few nights later he came back to see my brother but he wasn't there. It was just my luck that he came at my breakdown time. My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were tear-stricken. When I opened the door, he seemed surprised by my appearance and asked if everything was alright, which was so not how someone I had a one-night stand with had ever acted like towards me. So I let him in and we talked about a few things and he gave me his number to talk to him, anytime I need to open up. I asked why he did that, and he replied 'My brotherly instincts took over.' I smiled at him, and since then he's been like a brother to me. I tell him what I think, and told him all my rules. He is the first one to know anything, well him and my brother. I guess what I am saying is that Itachi turned out differently than what I thought he was. He wasn't an arrogant jerk just trying to get a lay; he was a nice guy who acted differently towards different people. _He was just like my brother._

_**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful.  
The day I chose not to eat.  
What I do know, is how I changed my life forever.  
I know I should know better.  
There are days when I'm okay;  
and for a moment,  
for a moment, I find hope.  
But there are days when I'm not okay,  
And I need your help;  
So I'm letting go.**_

I kept telling Itachi that I didn't know why I didn't think I was pretty; I thought it was because I felt like a whore always sleeping with guys. He asked me questions like why I did the things I did; he and I both noticed that the subjects always went back to two things. I slept with guys to prove my father wrong, and to get my mother's attention. I was so desperate to beat the guys at their own game to prove to my dad that I would not be hurt by a guy—I was not hurt by Sasuke, I was hurt by Ino—that did not notice that the real reason why I slept with guys was because they gave me the attention my mother didn't. My boyfriends would remember my birthday and would remember to spend time with me on Holidays. They would tell me that I perfect when I felt unbeautiful; I still didn't believe all of them…but some really did mean it. My mother never did that. She even forgot my own birthday! I know I shouldn't be complaining I am rich, I have some friends; I have guys after me, and I have a brother who loves me. But would it hurt to have my mother show she cares for me, show that she remembers that I exist; show that she exactly, truly loves me?

_**I need you to know,  
I'm not through the night.  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light.  
I need you to know,  
that we'll be okay.  
Together we can make it through another day.**_

Itachi explained to me that all of us go through these things; he even felt that way as a child. He always got attention from his father, but what he really wanted was attention from his mother. She was always tending to his younger brother, who I despise, Sasuke. He understands the ground I was coming from, but he never did things as severe as becoming anorexic, like me. In the beginning, I really didn't know if he was trying to fool me into another one night stand…but as the days of talking to him went on, I really saw he was just trying to help me. He really cared about me. He was really helpful to me; especially when by brother started dating Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, and he started to drift away from me. He started acting politer, and less of a dolt around us. He was changing and I didn't know if I was ready for that to happen. But Itachi became his replacement for me and I soon grew to except my brother with his change. I was starting to get back on the right page of my life; a new, blank page.

_**You should know you're not on your own.  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone.  
I don't know when, but I know now…  
Together we'll make it through somehow.  
Together we'll make it through somehow.**_

Itachi listened to me. He understood to what I was saying that I actually believed I could change myself. I felt that I could tear down the wall of secrets I worked so hard to build, and expose myself; free myself. I felt confident, beautiful and proud. For the first time in a very long time, I felt like I was a real person, a real girl; a real me.

I need you to know,  
I'm not through the night.  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light.  
I need you to know,  
that we'll be okay.  
Together we can make it through another day.

The last verse of the song echoed in my ears as I sighed. I was getting tired. I turned off my radio and laid my head on my soft pillow that I always keep incase I get tired, as the soft melody of my lullaby played in my ears.

I closed my eyes. _'Maybe,'_ I yawned _'I break free from the night, eventually.' _I, then, fell asleep.

* * *

**I know its short, and i am sorry but i felt u deserved an update, and i had come to a writers block but then i got an idea so i hope it helped u understand Itachi and Sakura's relationship and how Shikamaru and Sakura are slowly becoming friends, while getting some morals into your heads. :D**

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Okay i know its not as great as the last chapter, even though that was just a filler chapter. I kinda felt bad because I didnt really explain Itachi and Sakura's relationship so i explained it :D Also i felt bad for not gibbin you an update quick enough so i forced myself to finish this chapter before my exams :D_**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

**_Thank you for all who reviewed:_**

_ToraHimeSama_

_a thousand cranes_

_Crystal Sak_

_kattylin_

_NoT-MeAnT-To-Be-LoVe _

_x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x_

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**_This lullaby plays on..._ **

**

* * *

**

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**

* * *

**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**__ I closed my eyes_. 'Maybe,'_ I yawned _'I can break free from the night, eventually.'_ I, then, fell asleep._

* * *

**-Karin's POV-**

I was on my bed thinking over all the things Sakura had planned. I call Sasuke and ask for a double date with Shikamaru and Ino, but how would I tell him that? He knows I hate Sakura and her friends. I have a reason to hate Sakura, not one even I am proud of; it's still a reason though—jealousy.

Sakura is perfect to everyone. She is beautiful, smart, graceful and adroit in everything she does. She is the perfect weight and has the best body that could get any guy—even Sasuke—to drool. I have everything to loose when it comes to her. She can steal my friends and my boyfriend. Even my own parents like her better than me! She is so popular in the city my father and mother know of her. If I get a bad grade it is automatically "Why can't you be like that Sakura girl at your school?" or "I wish she was my daughter; at least she didn't get failing grades"; it is always frustrating being in a shadow of a girl at that you do not even live remotely close to!

She is perfect and I am jealous. I will admit that. I envy her—badly. I still do not see why I agreed to help her though. Maybe it is because I don't want to be her shadow and prove that I am just as good as her…or maybe I just do not want to lose my boyfriend. Even I know that Sakura is not a boyfriend stealer—she doesn't date any guy that broke up with their girlfriend for her—she treats men the same, all equal, and as dogs.

I don't agree with all the things she does and how she thinks all guys as dogs and that is all they ever will amount to; sure some will…but not all. I don't really understand why she thinks that; guys drool over her and she seems happy when she is with a guy…but then you hear rumors of how she dumped him.

She is a puzzle; I know that for sure. You can not tell the difference between hate and love between her. The only—and I mean only—thing I know you can tell is that she believes in loyalty, but that is about as far as we know at our school. I swear once we are out of school she will be forever called the 'Heart-Breaking, adroit, cynical girl who every guy loved.'

Anyway, how was I going to explain to Sasuke why I wanted to have Shikamaru and Ino on a date with me and him?

I raked through my mind as I ambled around my room thinking; suddenly I got an idea. I grabbed my phone and called Sasuke.

"_**Hello?"**_ a smooth voice came through the phone.

"Sasuke-kun," I said.

"_**What do you want, Karin?"**_

"I want to go on a date with you tomorrow night at Jade Palace. What do you say?"

"_**Fine,"**_ Sasuke said, I could tell he had a smirk on his face; he loved when I asked him if we could have a date.

"But, I want to invite two people."

"_**Who do you want to invite?"**_

"…Your friend Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

"_**Why do you want to invite them?" Sasuke asked.**_

"I want to steal Sakura's best friend away from her. I want to make Sakura feel horrible, so I want to take Sakura's best friend; Shikamaru has to come because Ino likes him, so he is going to double date with her."

"_**Fine, is that all?"**_

"Yes it is Sasuke-kun."

"_**Bye then."**_

"Bye, Sasuke-kun"

Then he and I hung up; I dialed Sakura's number after looking it up in my blackberry.

"_**Konichiwa,"**_ a female voice said.

"…Sakura?" I checked to see if I had the right number.

"…_**Karin?"**_ The voice replied back; that's good it meant it was her.

"The plan is in action. I did my part—all I have to do is go on the date with Sasuke."

"_**Did you call Ino and Shikamaru to tell them?"**_

"No, Sasuke should do that, it is his friend."

I heard Sakura giggle. _**"True,"**_ she replied.

"Is there anything else, Sakura?"

"_**No, but Karin…" **_

"…Yeah?"

"_**Domo Arigato," Sakura's voice was faint, "for everything you are doing. I know we fight a lot, but you do not know how much I appreciate this."**_

My mouth was open wide as I heard her speak; never—ever—did I think I would here Haruno Sakura, the Haruno Sakura—my sworn nemesis—thank me.

"...Y…you're welcome."

"_**No, Karin, You are helping me far more than you should…I know I can be a bitch you too, but I envy your perfect life. I envy everything you have, except friends, but I shouldn't take that out on you…and I am sorry. And even though you are a heartless bitch at times, you are a pretty nice person when things benefit you and someone else."**_

I didn't know if I should take half the things she said as an insult or a compliment…I'll go with both…I mean she is my nemesis after all—she can't be totally nice.

"Thanks, and even though you're a bitch more than me Haruno, you are pretty cool when it comes down to certain things."

"_**Thanks, Well I have to go now, Bye Karin."**_ With that we both hung up the phone and I laid on my bed in shock; _Sakura Haruno was jealous of me_—and that surprised me.

* * *

**-Shikamaru's POV-**

We were sitting on the couch in our living room trying to come up with a new song. So far we haven't gotten any luck; Sasuke getting calls from his girlfriend doesn't help either.

"So what did she want?" Naruto asked.

"She wanted to go on a date" Sasuke sighed.

"Where at does she want to eat?" Neji asked.

"Jade Palace," Sasuke said, holding his guitar, "she wants to take Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

Neji and Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. "Why does she want to take those two?" they asked in unison.

"Something about Karin wanting to take away Haruno's best friend and because Ino likes Shikamaru," I noticed Sasuke smirked at this, "he has to come."

'_That was a clever idea, Karin.'_ I thought. _'She isn't as dumb as she looks.'_

"Are you sure that is the reason?" Naruto asked.

"Why wouldn't that be?" Sasuke mused.

"Karin doesn't invite people she hates on dates with her boyfriend, Sasuke." Neji said with Naruto nodding in agreement.

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. "True," he mused "so what is the reason then?"

"Maybe," I said as I thought what to say "she wanted to bring Ino along so that she could see how you and her act around each other and intimidate Ino and her friends; Karin does like control."

"True," Neji and Naruto muse; Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"So when are you taking her, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, Friday." Sasuke responded.

"So, you are taking Yamanaka Ino, your girl friend, Shikamaru and yourself to Jade Palace tomorrow?" Neji said, double checking.

"Yeah," Sasuke said strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Do you know what time you are taking her?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, she will call me tonight or tomorrow and tell me most likely." Sasuke responded as he continued to strum a few chords.

"How much money do you think you have to pay, teme?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke just strummed a few chords as Naruto continued to ask his question.

"I don't know, now can you stop interrogating me?" Sasuke barked getting annoyed with Naruto. We all went back to our music.

'_Sakura, your plan has come into action.'_ I thought as a smirk twisted onto my face.

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Upon the upturn'd faces of a thousand roses

That grew in an enchanted garden,

Where no wind dared to stir, unless on tiptoe—

Fell on the upturn'd faces of these roses

That gave out, in return for the love-light.

Their odorous souls in ecstatic death—

Fell on the upturn'd roses that smiled

And died in this parterre,"

~Edgar Allan Poe

I read my favorite part of Edgar Allen Poe's poem Helen II. It is a beautiful masterpiece that is so simple it is complex. An elegant beauty, such as a rose, lives in a wonderful world where nothing dares disrupt its peace; then it realizes it needs something important something it cant live with out—love. Nothing can survive with out love, so why should it? Striving to receive the love it so desperately wanted its beautiful soul gave out in ecstatic death and it died in parterre with a smile on its face. Something always happens for a reason, whether someone's soul gives out or some one forces it to; there is a reason for it to happen.

I reread Helen II as I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello?" I called, sprawled out on my bed with a book in front of me.

"Sakura," I heard a male voice call. I knew at once who it was.

"What is it niichan?" I asked, closing my poetry book and moving it onto my dresser. He closed the door and sat where my poetry book once was placed.

"What is up with you and Edger Alban Poi?"

"One, niichan, his name is _Edgar Allan Poe_. Two, I like poetry."

"I know you like poetry, but why do you like his poetry? It's just horrible gore and despair."

"It's the way he writes his melancholic words onto the page." I replied, "Now, will you care to tell me why you are really here?"

"What I can't come up and see my sister?" He asked as mock sorrow was etched into his face.

I chuckled softly, "No you can not. You want something. I know you do."

"Fine," he sighed, "you caught me."

"Well what do you want niichan?"

"Go back to planning our mother's wedding."

The smile that was on my face fading instantly; a scowl replaced it.

"No."

"Sakura, please?" he begged.

"No, I'm not going to Niichan. That is final!"

"Sakura, she is our mother!"

"I don't care if she is or not. I am not going to help her this time!"

"Sakura, she is your mother. And since I am your older brother I am telling you to help your mother with her wedding!" Authority became evident in his tone of voice, which deepened my anger.

"I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU DO NOT EVEN DO YOUR OWN LAUNDRY. I DO IT FOR YOU. I COOK FOR YOU AND OUR STUPID MOTHER! WHILE SHE IS IN HER WRITING MOOD, I STAY CLEAR OF THE KITCHEN FOR HER. I HELP HER AND HER NEW SOON TO BE EX-HUSBANDS WITH EVERYTHING. I HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR DATES. I HELP YOU GUYS WITH EVERYTHING! I AM NOT GOING TO ANYMORE, HIBIKI!" My anger was still boiled to its peak. "YOU ARE NO AUTHORITIVE FIGURE TO ME, HIBIKI, DO NOT ACT LIKE YOU HAVE A SAY IN WHAT I DO. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN OLDER BROTHER WHO HAS TO BE WATCHED OVER BY HIS YOUNGER SISTER! DON'T YOU EVER DEMAND ME TO DO SOMETHING; I AM NOT A LITTLE KID WHO NEEDS TO BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!"

"Sakura," my brother had a hurt look on his face, "You have to do this Sakura for our mother Sakura."

"I SAID I WILL NOT!"

"Sakura, maybe I have been a little too easy on you. After our father "left", I haven't been much of the fatherly figure towards you more as I should be, especially since our mother kept getting remarried."

My anger officially reached its acme point. "HOW DARE YOU BRING _HIM_ INTO THIS; HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR MOTHER MARRYING SO MANY GUYS AND ALL OF HER MARRIAGES FAILING. AND YOU WILL _NEVER _BE A FATHERLY FIGURE TO ME!" Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall; it was not clear to me that I was yelling until after I said it all.

"Sakura," my brother sounded deeply hurt.

"Out," my voice was cracking, "right now, Hibiki. I am done talking."

"Alright," Hibiki said as he turned to the door, "I love you Sakura." He said as he closed the door.

I made sure he was down at the other end of the corridor; once I knew he was I slowly made my way to my closet—sitting in the farthest, dark corner with my CD player on my lap, and headphones in my ear—and began to think over what happened.

I didn't mean to yell at my brother. I really didn't. I love him to death but…I don't know. I just began to crack. I couldn't prevent it any longer. I was breaking just like every foundation always does. I was officially sinking into the deep, unsuspecting ocean—I was drowning.

I do not know what truly came over me to cause me to yell and say any of that to my brother, probably the mentioning of my mother, who forgot my birthday. Or maybe it was the stress from everything my mother's wedding—which I stopped doing—and my brother telling me to continue it, the stress of planning revenge on Ino for her treason. All that can really stress someone. Stress should be one of the seven deadly sins, especially for what it made me say to my brother; he did have my best interest at heart, I know he did.

_But you can hear it, hear it,_

_Where ever it may go,_

_Even if I let you down,_

_This lullaby plays on..._

The lullaby—my lullaby—echoed in my ears as my mind struggled to figure out a way to tell my brother that I did not mean anything, except that I will not help plan our mother's wedding, I said to him.

'_I will apologize to Hibiki tomorrow, right before the plan goes into action.'_

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**_This lullaby plays on..._ **

* * *

**_Okay so tell me how i did? Please review and give me your opinion!_**

**_Love all my readers; you guys are the best!_**

**_~Yami Uchiha (Yami-chan)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**********Okay i am sorry for not updating really soon, but i have been having project on top of project, and my computer has been acting weird....but i love it anyway. **

**********I hope this makes up for it, the chapter is kinda short, and i am sorry. I planned on much more to it, but i have a lot of school work to do. **

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby plays on... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Konaha's Lullaby**

* * *

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**Recap:**__** The lullaby—my lullaby—echoed in my ears as my mind struggled to figure out a way to tell my brother that I did not mean anything, except that I will not help plan our mother's wedding, I said to him. **_

'**I will apologize to Hibiki tomorrow, right before the plan goes into action.'**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Hibiki was sitting on his bed talking to his girlfriend Hana.

"Yeah, Hana," Hibiki sighed, "I know." He ruffled his hair.

"No, I am not blowing you off today." It was quiet in his room for a moment. "Hana, I know it is important! But my family comes first. Yes, I did tell her that," he sighed yet again, "she did not take it well. Hana I ca—"

Knock. Knock.

Hibiki turned towards the door as it opened; he saw his sister. "Hana, I have to call you back." He hung up before she could argue with him.

"What are—" Hibiki was surprised.

"I'm sorry niichan. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had a lot of things on my mind, and you pressuring me to help our mother with her wedding really did not help at all; I was just….sinking niichan. I'm sorry."

Hibiki knew apologies were not some daily occurrence for Sakura; she really had to swallow her pride, which was hard for a person like her to do.

"Um…Okay?" Hibiki said pausing.

A sigh escaped Sakura's plump lips. "I understand if you don't forgive me niichan, but I still hope you except my apology."

"It's hard not to forgive my little sister, Sakura," Hibiki grinned, "but I would like to know why you snapped at me when I mentioned _him_."

Sakura bit her lip; she was obviously dreading this question. It took her a while to find what her reply would be.

"I," she struggled to form the words, "wondered the same exact reason. I looked at a dictionary every night to find out the exact feeling I feel towards him; resentment, hatred, doleful, dislike, pain…those are all things my friends say I am experiencing but when I look up the definition…it isn't even close to how I feel. I want someone who loves me and shows it, but there is no word in the dictionary to describe it that specific way."

"I love you, Sakura. You are my sister and nothing will change that; you come first in my life."

"I don't want to though. I don't want you to cancel plans with Hana. You are happy with her and I do not want to be the one that takes your happiness away. I know you like—"

"I _love_ her, Sakura; just like I love you."

"You do not love her, Niichan. There is no such thing as love; it is a figment of the human imagination. You are experiencing contradictory emotions; that is all niichan." Sakura looked at the clock. "I have to go Niichan. Bye!" Then she left leaving Hibiki in shock, staring at the spot Sakura were just stood.

'_Sakura, you amaze me sometimes.'_

* * *

**-Ino's POV-**

I just got a call from Sasuke telling me I was going on a double date with him, his girlfriend, and Shikamaru. I had to admit that I was surprised Sasuke called me and agog at the same time. Until he told me his girlfriend was coming over to help me "dress appropriately" and what not. I mean come on, Karin dress appropriately? As if; that will so not happen.

My door bell rang and I got up with dread. I did not want to let her enter my house. I mean, I want her boyfriend. So to let her come into my house, it's repulsive. I pushed the thought back into my mind, deep into my mind, as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Look," Karin said immediately as I opened the door, "I know Sasuke-kun said that I will help you, but you're a big girl so you can pretty much dress yourself. But I want you to know to stay away from Sasuke. _He is mine_."

"Sasuke is his own being. He is not yours!" I argued back.

"He sure as hell isn't yours either Blondie!"

"What made you think he is yours?" I seethed, my teeth clenched together.

"He is my boyfriend; in other words: I can kiss him and you can't. So don't think you can kiss my boyfriend!"

"I haven't kissed Sasuke Uchiha!"

"You are a liar and a fool to think I'd believe that you haven't kissed my boyfriend. I'll be nice towards you because unlike you I don't go after another girl's man."

"What about Sakura?" I shot back. "She takes your boyfriends."

"No," Karin's voice was a soft, gentle tone, "She played around with their emotions. She, although I realized this recently, tested their loyalty for me. She would seduce them and if they broke up with me and started to chase after her…she didn't date them. She was a play girl not a man stealer. There is a difference between what you did and she does, Yamanaka. Learn it."

"HOW IS WHAT SHE DOES AND WHAT EVER I DID, DIFFERENT?"

"Both of your goals are different. Sakura's is to prove something. Your goal is to get my boyfriend, whether you admit it or not I know the truth; so does Sakura."

"You do not know a thing about Sakura!" I seethed, biting my lower lip.

"I know far more than you do. And all I can say is you better get your priorities right."

"Why should I get my proprieties right, I thought they were fine." I barked.

"Oh, you do, do u? I didn't know being a backstabbing whore was right."

I stared at her, shocked. "You do not know me! Don't you dare judge me like I was some broken tool on a shelf, got it?"

"I know enough about you to judge you Yamanaka. Now go get ready. Sasuke will pick you up in two hours. You will be riding in the backseat with Shikamaru Nara." Then she left.

'_She does not know me.'_ I seethed with animosity. _'Wait, how did she know I kissed Sasuke? We never even talk. I know Sasuke wouldn't tell his girlfriend he kissed another girl, if he did he would say the girl kissed him; he would only say that if Karin or one of Karin's friends caught him doing it though. And since when did Karin call Sakura by her first name? What did she mean by there is a difference between our goals. Karin doesn't even know Sakura's goal in life. I don't even know it! What is going on here?'_ I thought as I began to get dressed.

**-At the restaurant two hours later (Normal POV)-**

* * *

"Wow it is lovely here, Sasuke-kun." Ino said, smiling. Karin gave her a choleric look.

"Yeah, a perfect place for _real_ couples." Karin eyed the Ino with a seething glance.

Ino was next to Sasuke and Shikamaru, wearing a hot pink dress that split the sides so that she had room to show off her legs. Her hair was curly and up in a bun; a few strands were out of place, but making her face look even more eloquent. She was wearing three-inch hot pink stilettos, and had a small silver chain around her neck decorated in small emerald crests. She wore soft baby pink eye-shadow, and red lipstick that brought your attention to her lower lip.

'_She is hot, but she is not even close to Karin.'_ Sasuke thought, looking at his girlfriend. She was wearing a small onyx and purple dress that went half way to her knees, and was wearing knee-high black four-inch boots; holding a jacket in her arms that were folded against her body. Her hair was dead straight and sculpted her face. She had a purple gem on her silver choker. Her eyelids were a bright purple that brought boys' eyes, which usually traveled to her chest, to her face.

'_And Karin is not as hot as Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought, his thoughts traveling back to the rosette; he realized he hasn't talked to her in a long time_. 'How long has it been?'_ He tried to remember the last time he talked to her. _'It was after we had sex on my birthday.' _Sasuke smirked_, 'That was diffidently the best birthday gift I had ever received.'_

"Hello, how may I help you?" A waitress's voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"We have reservations for 7:30," Sasuke replied, "for Uchiha."

The woman scanned the paper in front of her, "Aa' Uchiha-san. Follow me please." She led the way to their table.

The group took a seat. "A waitress will be with you momentarily." The nodded, as they looked at the menu that was in front of them.

Karin sat next to Sasuke and made sure Ino was facing her, on the opposite side of the table. Shikamaru was sitting next to Ino, but his eyes were scanning the restaurant, occasionally looking at Karin.

"Hello, I am Midori Akai and I am your waitress for this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"I shall have some water, please." Karin said.

"Sake," Shikamaru and Sasuke replied in unison.

"I shall have some raspberry ice tea with 4 cubes of ice and no lemons." Ino said.

"Okay, so you want two sakes, one glass of water, and a raspberry ice tea with four cubes of ice and no lemon," they nodded, "would you like any appetizers?

"No we are good." Sasuke replied. The waitress handed them some menus.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned the restaurant once more. Ino, this time, noticed it. "What are you looking for, Shikamaru?" Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Well," Karin shut her menu, "I think I will order the Teriyaki Beef and Rice. How about you, what will you get, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn', I'll get the calamari." Sasuke replied.

"Shikamaru," Ino's narrow eyes scrutinized him.

"What shall you get, Shikamaru?" Karin asked quickly.

"I shall get some fried rice." Shikamaru replied. "Ino, what will you get?"

"Salad," Ino replied stiffly.

"Blondie, are you trying to watch her weight for a boy?" Karin sneered.

"No," Ino glared, "I am trying to eat healthy!"

"You liar you kno—"

"Here are you drinks." The waitress set the drinks on the table, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

"We will have one calamari, teriyaki beef and rice, salad, and fried rice." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright," she finished writing out the order and left.

They were quiet for a few moments, taking sips of their drinks every now and then.

"Oh my god, what a surprise to see you guys here!" A female voice said.

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice and was surprised to see Sakura, who was next to Kiba.

Sakura smiled at all of them until she reached Ino's face. "Hello," Her voice was estranged.

Ino's smile faltered, Sakura was never distant from her. She always had a friendly tone when she was speaking to her.

"Karin," Sakura greeted.

"Haruno," Karin snapped back with malice.

'_Those girls sure can act.'_ Shikamaru thought as he watched the two.

"Hello," Ino smiled, "Sakura."

Sakura didn't reply to Ino. "Hello Uchiha." Sakura smiled playfully. Ino growled under breath.

"Sakura let's go powder our noses." Ino said, getting up. Kiba took her place in the booth next to Shikamaru.

"Alright, Ino," Sakura replied as she walked up already heading to the bathroom.

Ino followed her until Sakura turned the opposite direction of the bathrooms and head outside.

"Sakura, what are we doing here?" Ino asked as she stepped outside.

"We are here so people can see you in public. After all, you always wanted someone looking at you." Sakura spoke maliciously.

"What?" Ino asked shocked.

"We are here so that if I decide to ring your neck for your treason, you will have a chance for someone to stop me!"

"What treason? What had I ever done to you? You are my best friend Sakura!"

Sakura glared at her friend. "I did not do, nor would I ever do anything to hurt you, Sakura." Ino pleaded.

"I SAW YOU KISS SASUKE, INO!" Sakura screamed, and Ino's eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

"No, no. Sakura, I didn't mean to!" Ino said.

"Stop lying Ino! Just stop."

Ino got up from her feet. "I am trying to say sorry, Sakura!"

"Your apology is not accepted. I have never done anything to hurt you Ino, and you hurt me."

"You get every single guy, Sakura. You manipulate them into doing something for you and you toss them aside. You do not even care about their feelings, Sakura! Yet you dare have the never to say that I have hurt you, even though you hurt every one else?"

"If I recall I had never hurt Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, Hibiki, or you. Yes I argue with you guys, but I have never hurt you the way you hurt me."

"I hurt you because I kissed a guy? I kissed a guy I wanted. I kissed the guy you had your eyes on. You are mad at me for kissing a guy that you were just going throw a side when you are done with? You know that you do not want him. He is just a sex tool for you to enjoy. He is a forbidden fruit that you know you will not permit yourself to have; he belongs to another girl. It is in your nature to not date another girl's man.

I know you Sakura. You will play with him. You will bend him to your will and then when—not if—when he breaks up with Karin, you will ignore him. You will pretend he never existed, that he never caught your eye. All because it proved your belief on life was correct—all men just manipulate women. You are a hypocrite!"

"I know what I do, Ino. I know that I manipulate men, but that is to prevent them from manipulating me. Ino instead of going behind my back you could have told me you liked him. I don't care about our codes when it comes to a friend. I would have ignored the 'first-sight' rule. If you cared for him, if you truly loved him, what kind of friend would I be to stand in your way of happiness? Ino, I would have, forgotten him; I would have quit the chase. Ino you were more important than any guy, except my brother and Itachi."

"You wouldn't have ever done that! You love the thrill of the chase. I saw the look in your eyes when you are with Sasuke. You love how he ignores Karin to be with you. You love how he is in the palm of your hand so easily."

"He is not in the palm of my hand, Ino. He does not ignore Karin to be with me. Yes I love the thrill I get when guys are around me. I love how they give me attention. I love how they seem to care about me for at least a small portion of my life!" Sakura's voice started to break. "I love that I can tell them something that they can not use against me, but they listen to me anyway. I do not always manipulate guys, Ino! The guys I dated, that were actually my boyfriend, I did care for, but that feeling can fade away. So I break up with them. I only manipulate guys who I know manipulate girls. Guys like Sasuke."

"Sakura, don't lie to me! I know you. You never cared for those boys you dated. Do not say you did!"

"You had never had a relationship that would last for you, so do not say you how I felt towards those guys!"

"Don't give me that shit! You know you never loved them!" Ino sneered.

"I never said I loved them! I said I cared for them! And I did care for them Ino, almost as much as I cared for you."

"What do you mean almost?" Ino growled. "You still do, I know you do!"

"No, I do not." Sakura said venomously. "I do not care for a back stabbing bitch. I trusted you Ino. I told you things I didn't tell very many others. All I asked of you in return is that you be loyal in return. You earned my trust when you were little, made a promise that you wouldn't let a boy come between us when we're younger. Now you broke both your promise and the trust that so many people try so hard to earn. You are no longer a friend of mine; you are no longer cared for by me."

"That is a lie and you know it!" Ino said. A smack was heard outside the building.

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**_This lullaby plays on..._ **

* * *

**Review what you think please =) **

**i also hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**~Yami Uchiha**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yo people, what up?**

**I updated and I allowed you to see who slapped whom. Aint i a wonderful Author? Also, i am a co-author for Surviving Highschool by cafana989. It is a Gaara and Sakura fic. I know i hate the couple too, but my friend likes it, and like a good friend i support her....so yes i did co-author for her. Go check it out whether you like the couple or not, please?**

**

* * *

**

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**_This lullaby plays on..._ **

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**

* * *

**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide....**

**-End of full Summary-**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**Recap: **__"That is a lie and you know it!" Ino said. A smack was heard outside the building._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

An echoing smack sounded outside the building and echoed inside it faintly; the people closest to the door, which happened to be Sasuke and his group, heard the sound.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked. He knew Sasuke would be here with Karin, but that was all he knew. He knew nothing of the plan; whereas, Shikamaru knew of the plan but he did not know what was going on. He did not know who smacked whom, but someone did get smacked for sure.

"I don't know should we go check it out?" Karin asked innocently. She knew exactly what happened. A smirk was plastered on her face.

"'Hn', yeah we should." Sasuke said, getting up from his chair.

Shikamaru and Kiba repeated the gesture and Karin followed shortly. They all went outside and were shocked, well Karin wasn't, by what stood before them.

Ino Yamanaka was on the ground clenching her cheek; Sakura standing in front of her with a choleric expression.

None of them talked—all were to speechless.

"Don't you ever call me a liar; you are a weak, manipulating little bitch who has to have everyone stand up for you and if they don't you automatically tear down what ever ounce of self respect they have. I didn't do anything about it before because I wouldn't point out your flaws like you didn't point out mine. That time is over, Yamanka. Don't ever think I have an ounce of respect for you. That point is long gone.

I trusted you with one simple thing and you ruined it. This is our own fault, it isn't mine. You brought this upon yourself. I thought about lifting it, and giving you an extra chance, but why should I? You're just like everyone else in this world. Give someone you trust, with every fiber of your being, a little knowledge about yourself and the have all the power over you. You finally figured out how to use that power. The only thing you didn't count on was how I would react. You figured that because I was your friend I would let you slide. I am not going to give you any benefit of the doubt."

"Why not, you gave everyone else one." Ino asked; her hand placed on her cheek as she spoke.

"I didn't see them backstab me in front of my own eyes. I saw you."

"Just because I kissed Sasuke you treat me like I'm worthless?" Ino asked as she tried to play the innocent act.

"No, Ino. It's because no one else would do that. You didn't have the guts to say to my face that you liked him, either. If you told me I would have left him alone. You could toy with Karin all you want. But you didn't face me like the woman I thought you would be. No, you decided to sneak around and not tell me. You decided to back stab me!

"I wouldn't have cared if you kissed Sasuke as long as you told me you liked him! He is worthless to me. He is just some playboy that wants some fun. He doesn't care what he does with you, Karin, or me. I know that. You just went up and kissed him and pretended like everything was all perfectly happy." Sakura growled—she wasn't back down. "You were wrong though. And in the end the only one you are hurting is yourself. He is using you. You fell into his pathetic trap. He was playing you like the fool you pretend to be. Your blonde Ino, but honey you're not as foolish as you look; ignorant maybe, but your not foolish."

"Sakura," Sasuke growled "what do you think you are doing?"

"Teaching her a lesson she should have learned before." Sakura snapped, not really caring who asked her the question.

"Sasuke-kun, help me!" Ino cried as she clutched her cheek. He walked towards Ino.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, frowning. "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you, Uchiha." She snarled.

"If this is how you treat your friends, than I won't stay out of it, _Haruno_." He replied.

Sakura laughed. "You treat every girl like a toy. I've seen how you act when Karin can't scare of a girl. You're in your element, just like I am when I catch a boy in their own skin—their own element. You like to mess with girls, you can't stay with one. Ino is proof of that. Besides, she isn't a friend of mine anymore. She knows the rule; backstabbing is an unforgivable thing. My trust can not be tested, although their loyalty can. She broke the rule, she is done.

I do not give second chances. She earns it or she doesn't. She receives it or she loses it. She lost it; she can't get it back. She is done. That is the law. Learn it, live it, and if you have a problem with it then you deal with it. It is girl code, something you might not understand…so I'll put it in a term you can understand: Bros before Hoes. Does that make it clearer?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura. So was this how it was—the real her? Sasuke just couldn't believe it.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CROSS HER! OF COURSE WHAT DO YOU DO, UCHIHA? YOU CROSS HER, WITH HER BESTFRIEND NONE THE LESS!" Kiba roared. He warned them when they first met. Don't cheat on her. It doesn't matter if it was cheating her trust, or cheating on her relationship wise. It was all the same to her. _It was cheating_.

"…" Sasuke could stay anything. He never figured that Sakura would be like _this_ when she was pissed. Yes, they argued a few times, but it never turned into _this_. Finally he found his voice.

"If Ino is a backstabber than what are you, Sakura, a whore?"

"I would rather be a whore than a backstabber. At least then I wouldn't have hurt someone that cared for me and I would have my dignity. I wouldn't have to coward behind you and beg you to protect me. I might do a lot of things, but I do not ever—"

"She does not steal boyfriends." Karin cut in. Sasuke looked at Karin in shock. She just stood up for Sakura.

"Exactly," Sakura smiled at Karin. "I am not a boyfriend stealer. Yes I tried to toy with your emotions, but if you left Karin because of something I did or said I wouldn't allow it. I would leave you alone. I play with guys' emotions; I do not steal a girl's boyfriend. Karin knows that better than anyone."

"Uchiha, you are so dead." Kiba shook his head. He warned him, how could he ignore it? He tried to look out for him, but no don't listen to Kiba—he is just a boy with a dog who knows the girl that could kill his reputation for as long as he lived, whether he was an Uchiha or not.

"Yes, welcome to the real world. In this world, you do not get second chances and you do not get what you want. Few people get rewarded here, but even fewer are forgiven. This world is my world."

"Since when did I enter "your" world, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke teased.

"Do not call me Sakura-chan." Sakura growled. She didn't answer his question.

"You entered it the moment you kissed Ino, Sasuke-kun." Karin replied. "You're in hell now."

"Wow," Shikamaru spoke up for the first time "you are really pissed off about this, Sakura."

"I told you from the very beginning…well I implied it."

"Yes, you did. Although, I didn't think you would _slap _her." He mused.

"Nor did I, but I did." Sakura said; her voice was edgy. She was trying to calm down. Shikamaru did nothing wrong, he should not be punished.

"You did slap her, and it was going too far!" Sasuke growled.

"Says who? You, the guy who doesn't care if he hurts a hundred girls, it doesn't make any difference to you; she is just a girl. Nothing important—just something to entertain you, once she bores you, you go on to the next. It's as simple as that. I know your kind of guy Sasuke. You know my type of girl, whether you admit it or not. I don't like to be double crossed, we both share that. We hate it when we are betrayed. You would execute one of your own members, even Naruto, if they did you wrong.

"It is our natural instinct. So why are you belittling me, when you know you do it yourself. You know you would crush anyone who hurts you. It is who you are. It is who I am. We are who we are. We need barriers to protect us. It is how we survive, how we dominate our lives. We don't like to be hurt, we like loyalty." Sakura stepped closer towards him.

"People like us thrive off of the loyalty of our friends. It is what gives us strength. It makes us who we are. They are our barriers, our guards. But if one of our guards is disobedient, we have to teach them to behave properly. We don't want our barrier to be shattered anymore than it already is. We need to rebuild it. Get new blocks to help strengthen it, even if it means disposing of the old one. Even the strongest army needs a good foundation. The greatest castles need protecting. Broken blocks, are useless blocks; that is how we live, Sasuke." Sakura was now centimeters from him, her brother was on his face.

Sasuke stood there, staring at Sakura. All of them were. She made a point; even Ino had to admit it.

Karin's eyes bore into Sakura's back. She really was amazing. She was manipulating Sasuke, pulling him into her net. She was showing him her side of the story without giving him any information about her at all. How much did she already know about Sasuke, that Karin herself didn't even know? Was Sakura really that observant?

Shikamaru smirked_. 'You have already figured out Sasuke. You figured out the most important part of him—he needs his friends. Then again, you do also, don't you?'_ He pondered.

Kiba just shook his head. He saw this side of Sakura—her darker side. She hated showing it. It brought out the worst of her. But like Itachi said to her before, sometimes you need to bring out the worst so you can show the best. Kiba eyed Sasuke, in looks he wasn't so different from his brother—personality wise, he was a whole other universe apart. He never understood how Itachi of all people had earned Sakura's trust in such a little amount of time. He was there at Hibiki's party. Itachi and Sakura didn't know each other much and he didn't know what happened after he left, but he did know about a few days after those two became so close. It was amazing.

"I wouldn't slap my friend." Sasuke replied.

"No, you would have someone else do your dirty work for you." Sakura replied. "No matter how you look at it though, you know I am right—"

"What are you right about, Sakura-chan?" a new male voice said.

Everyone turned to look at who said that. Who dared interrupt Sakura when she was talking? No one saw the face, but Sasuke and Kiba instantly froze. They knew that voice well. How could they not?

A smile graced Sakura's lips. She seemed to relax. Amazing how his presence soothed her.

"Stuff," Sakura replied.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Rules, meanings, you know." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, don't beat around the bush." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Aww, are you annoyed with me, Itachi-kun?" Sakura pouted. She never did like when he was angry with her.

Itachi sighed, shook his head and stepped outside into the light so he could get a better view of the seen.

"So you slapped Yamanaka?" Itachi asked.

"Since when did I become Yamanaka, Itachi-kun?" Ino asked, becoming hurt.

"Don't you dare speak to him as if you and he are on friendly terms; he is not your friend!" Sakura snarled.

"He was always my friend, Sakura." Ino snapped.

"That is a lie, you two only spoke because of me. Itachi-kun wouldn't even speak one word to you if it wasn't for me."

"That is not true!" Ino snapped. "Itachi is my friend, right?"

"You are close," Itachi said and Ino smiled at his words, "but I would never have talked to you if it wasn't for you being Sakura's friend. Besides, I always called you Yamanaka or Blondie anyway." He said as he tried to change the subject.

Kiba shook his head. "Itachi, dude, don't bother. You know what happens when Sakura is like this. She can't be calmed. Try as you might, you're going to lose this fight."

"It is worth a shot, though. Now tell me why are you fighting against her, Sakura? She was close to you."

"She disobeyed the rules." Sakura replied.

"But, she was your best friend." Kiba replied.

"Bestfriend is eleven letters but so is backstabber." Sakura spat venomously.

"Now, now, Sakura don't you think you should here her side of the story?"

Sakura murmured something incoherently.

"What was that?" Itachi smirked.

"Why should I? She broke the code!" Sakura bit her lip.

"You know you should though." Itachi said.

"She knows it. Ino had a weakness, Sasuke took advantage of it. She saw them. She got furious. What she did was understandable. Fight fire with fire." Shikamaru said.

"But is that the whole story?"

"Ino hated that all the guys liked me. She was jealous, whether she admitted it or not. She had become my shadow; something she never wanted. She wanted me to stay the quiet girl I was when I was younger. She didn't want me to become social. She tried to hide it through out the years, but she crumbled when your brother came. I was chasing after him to piss of Karin, and she tried to get him. Instead of approaching me face to face about it she snuck behind my back and lied to me." Sakura said. Ino looked at her in shock. "Yeah, I knew for a long time."

"Are you or are you not, doing the same thing that she was? Not going to talk to her about it?"

Sakura didn't even think about an answer. She instantly responded. "I decided to show her how it felt to be hurt by a friend."

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

**_This lullaby plays on..._ **

* * *

**How was the chapter? Tell me about it in a review ;)**

**~Yami Uchiha**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, I know you guys probably want to kill me...but my computer hasn't been working. I'm at my dad's right now so I got to copy down what I wrote on the chapter. I wanted to add more, but I just couldn't come up with any other way to continue the chapter. I know it is short, and I am extremely sorry. Please as an author, I am begging you to help me come up with some ideas on how to continue.  
**

**  
_

* * *

_**

**_This lullaby is only a few words,_**

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

* * *

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"So you decided to humiliate me in public?" Ino screeched.

"You know what it feels like now, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't do it in public!"

"It doesn't matter whether it was in public or in a closet where no one could see you, betrayal is betrayal. It could be anywhere. It doesn't matter where you did, it just matters that you made the mistake to do it."

Ino glared at Sakura, and Sakura returned the glare.

"I loved you like a sister and you betrayed me. Now you know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust."

"You don't even know what love is!"

"Love—a noun—an unrealistic feeling of warmth, security, and a sense of companionship, but for a better definition go look up the word lie." Everyone looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"That is something you would say! You never believed in love so why did you use it in a sentence?"

"I used it in a term that _you_ could understand."

"Bull!"

"Oh, so now you're being censored? You cussed out every single girl who dared defy you, so now you're playing the angel? That is bull shit and you know it." Sakura dug her nails into the palm of her hand.

"Sakura—" Sasuke said.

"STAY OUT OF IT UCHIHA," Sakura went into a livid rage, "Who the hell do you think you are, you manipulative asinine! You are an inconsiderate, selfish bastard who needs to drop off the face of the earth because so far the only think you have done so far is ruined my life!"

Naruto, Neji, and even Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock. No one, not even Naruto would dare go that far. They wanted to live.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a choleric rage.

"Aw, is the tiger finally coming out to attack the tigress? Well to bad, you're not going to win." A voice nagged at Sakura telling her to stop. She couldn't—no she wouldn't—she was finally getting her revenge and it felt sweet.

Sasuke raised one of his elegant eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"It's like protecting a cub. When it is important to you, you protect it with your whole heart and risk anything to keep it safe. You don't have that much dedication. You are weak when it comes to desire. You only want what interests you, I admit that I do that too, but when I want something I give it my all. You don't. So stay out of this, especially since you caused it!"

Naruto eyed Sakura. "Is this the kind of girl you are, a total bitch?"

"If it means protecting the walls that I have put up to keep myself safe, and cling to them, then yes I am a bitch. I'm a heartless bitch who wants to cling to the only thing I have to protect myself. But everyone does that; I just do it my own way. I'm the only one who would dare start fights to keep myself from becoming lifeless."

"Who said that you would become lifeless?" Neji mused.

Sakura's face turned stoic when she replied. "My father did."

The eyes of everyone who knew Sakura widened. She never mentioned her father; it was a sore subject for her.

"Sakura," Itachi and Kiba murmured with a soft expression on their face.

"My father told me that men would let me down. So far he was right. He, my ex-boyfriends and my brother let me down. I became immune to it when I was little though, so it didn't really affect me that much.

"If it didn't affect you that much, then why did you make such a huge deal out of it, Haruno?" Sasuke spat.

"Men would let me down, not my _female_ best friend!"

"As much as that explains, it still doesn't answer Sasuke's question." Neji said.

"Men letting me down would never affect me as much because I was preventing it when I was little because I didn't believe in love, so when people told me they loved me, I never believed them. Heartache is caused by the lies that come out of people's mouth. I love you is the biggest lie since they wouldn't mean it"

Naruto blinked. "Why wouldn't they mean it?"

"Love is a figment of the human mind. There is no such thing as love." Karin answered. She knew Sakura's speech well.

"Exactly," Sakura's eyes never left Sasuke's face.

Itachi, noticing this, decided to let them work out their differences alone. Sakura could deal with Ino later. "Guys, let the arguing be between Sasuke and Sakura, it wouldn't be as disastrous as it is right now." They looked around, and indeed people were looking at them; some had their phone out contemplating on whether or not they should call the police. The gang nodded half-heartedly. They didn't want to be in the fight, even Ino and Karin weren't stupid enough to get in the middle of something as serious as _that_, but also, they didn't want to leave the two alone and give Sakura a chance to maim the young heartthrob. So they all took their leave, some more willing than others.

Once the gang was gone, Sasuke spoke. "So you set this whole thing up, just to get revenge on Ino?"

Sakura nodded, but she refused to speak. She wasn't stupid enough to let her guard down; Sasuke was still a huge threat to her.

"Is that because she kissed me?"

"That is what made it official." She didn't want to tell him the whole truth; the truth she has been denying

"Then tell me one of the things that led you to your decision." Sasuke's onyx eyes looked at Sakura's heart shaped face.

"You're a play boy. You toy with girls emotions. She knew that, yet she still agreed to attempt to be with you. You weren't going to be with her and I didn't like how you were setting her up for disappointment." Her eyes were cold, but her heart was pounding rapidly. She couldn't believe she was telling him all of this.

For some reason though, she didn't want to stop telling him about her. She didn't want to be the heartless bitch she portrays everyday. What she wanted to be more than anything in the world was to be the girl she was around Itachi, the one who wasn't afraid to open her heart and didn't think of crying as a weakness. She couldn't do it though. She had pushed that girl far back into her psyche. She wasn't intrepid enough to bring that girl out into the open, where everyone can see her.

"Is that really it, Sakura?" His voice was softer now; making Sakura's jaded eyes narrow.

She didn't respond to his question right away. She looked at the pros and cons. The cons out weighed the pros drastically. She could tell him the truth, but it would be hard for her to explain, which might cause him to think she is lying. Or she could play a total bitch and lie to him. It wouldn't be that hard for her to do.

"I'm not sure." She murmured.

"So, you went out of your way on this whole revenge thing and you aren't even sure it's a good reason?" Sasuke's voice returned to its normal tone.

"I had a good reason for that. She betrayed me. The one person I thought I could trust betrayed me. Why would a queen want to be betrayed by her most trusted advisor?"

"You are not a queen, Sakura."

"No, I'm not technically; however, everyone is the ruler of their own life. A queen is a ruler so it fits what I am telling you."

"What you are telling me is that you think way too highly of yourself."

"No, what I am telling you is that I control my life, and how I can easily put someone in their place in my life. Whether I keep them with near me, or banish them from my life."

"Look, Sakura, just give up the whole revenge thing. Nothing good will come of it."

"No one ever said anything good would, Sasuke."

"Then why do this? What is the real reason?"

"Ever since you came here nothing is right. It isn't normal. Every single chaotic thing about this town has been falling apart when you decided to come here. Karin and I are teaming up against Ino when usually Ino and I team up against Karin. I yelled at my mother because she forgot about my birthday and still expected me to plan her wedding. I got into a fight with my own brother. Nothing is going right!" Tears were brimming in Sakura's eyes.

"So that's what this is all about," Sasuke murmured, "Things are starting to get out of our control and you are scared." Sasuke smirked at her, and here he thought she was heartless.

"I'm losing control…" Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke stepped closer to her, and this time she didn't back away. She allowed him to. At this point she didn't care; she was far to gone.

Sasuke put one of his hands on her cheek, tilting her head upwards gently, so that he could see her beautiful viridian eyes.

"That is what life is all about. You are so determined to keep everything in check. But, sometimes you can't be in control all the times; if you where going to be in control of everything life wouldn't be fun."

Sakura looked at him. "What if I like being in control. What if I don't want my life to be fun? What if—"

"Sakura, you talk too much. It doesn't matter what you want. It matters about what you get in life."

"If I don't get complete control in my life, then what do I get?" Sakura asked, pursing her lips.

"Not knowing is apart of the fun, Sakura." Sasuke said, smirking at her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning gaze. Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. Then their lips closed the gap between then.

* * *

**_This lullaby is only a few words,_**

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on...

* * *

_**

**Okay tell me what you think about this chapter. Also, I need ideas, so please be kind enough to donate some. I will be more than happy to add it into my next chapter!**** Review for me please.****  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, I updated a little faster in hopes that it would make up for not posting an update for like 2 or more months. Thank you for all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. I would love to hear some ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I used something from The Truth about Forever, by Sarah Dessen, but i did mention it. So there is your warning. Read and enjoy the chapter please!  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This lullaby is only a few words,_**

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

* * *

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning gaze. Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. Then their lips closed the gap between then.

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV:**

I pulled away from Sasuke, my lips were tingling. Thoughts were buzzing in my head as my heart was pounding.

"What the hell was that for?" I looked at him. I didn't know if I should be angry or…._happy_.

Sasuke shrugged. "You asked what you got, I gave you an answer."

"That was not an answer that was a gesture you believed would side track me from what I had intentionally planned."

Sasuke emitted a low, sexy chuckle. I couldn't help but notice, even though I was far from showing any ebullient feeling for him.

"Don't you dare chuckle while I am trying to continue our diatribe; it is not a laughing matter!"

"And if I object?"

"You have no choice in the matter! You can not object it is not a court room!"

"Sakura, you need to let go of your perfectionism life style. It will ruin you."

"It is all I have. I can not give it up. I worked so hard to get where I am today. I will not, nor will I _ever_ give it up!"

"Sakura, sometimes you do not have a choice in the matter. Chaos happens, nothing will ever go perfectly; and if it does, it will not last. Just forget about it."

"Why? Why should I?" I screeched, my voice was growing hoarse from my argument with him.

"It will make you happy, trust me Sakura."

"Why? Why should I trust you? Sasuke, tell me why?"

"It will help you, more than you know."

I sighed, maybe it he was right. Or maybe he was setting me up. Playing me the same way he played Ino. I don't know, I'm not some mind reader. I do not know what his intentions are. If he wants to hurt me or if he truly wants to help me, I do not know.

"I won't give up my life style, but I won't be such a bitch to Ino anymore, if that makes you happy." A sneer formed on my lips when I said the last part. I dislike how that sounded. I didn't want her to have Sasuke, but I wouldn't go as far as to actually steal a guy from her, even if she turned into a benedict Arnold on me. Sure, I may freak out and cause a huge scene in public, possibly destroying her reputation, but I do know the law I so commonly life by. Before you begin on the journey of revenge, dig two graves. It was a proverb I learned from Itachi. Both of us dug our graves a long time ago, they were just rotting with spider cob webs until now.

"You might want to apologize to her."

I scoffed. "Why should I apologize to that benighted blonde? She destroyed her dignity, when she slept with a teacher to ace an exam, and during the trial I had to bail her out. During our prom, her dress ripped and I fixed it. I hooked her up with all the guys she has dated. I helped her study for tests. She never said thank you. Why the hell should I say 'sorry' to her?"

"Look," Sasuke sighed, "I understand why you don't want to say sorry to her, but don't you want to be a bigger person than her?"

"It is not about who is the bigger person, Sasuke. If I was the bigger person I would not have done all of this to get even. I want her, for just once, to be a real woman and do things that I do not have to clean up. I want her to say sorry to me. I want everything to go back to the way it was before."

"From what I understand, there was no before for you guys."

"No, but at least when you weren't here, I could keep her inside my barrier, away from all the things that have happened now. I was hidden behind my protective walls, but I wasn't alone, she was with me. She was always with me."

Sasuke smirked. "You are so set on keeping everything in control, but what you haven't realized was that everything had already fallen apart the moment you thought it was perfect. You can't keep everything in control. If everything is always perfect and smooth, you'd get use to that, you know?" I shook my head. I honestly didn't know.

"You have to have a little bit of disorganization now and then. Otherwise, you'll never really enjoy when things go right."

"That is totally corny, Sasuke. It truly is." I said. A smile started to grace my lips.

"It is true though, Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"You know, I think I remember that saying from somewhere." I began to think. Then my eyes widen. "I got it! You got that from _The Truth about Forever _by Sarah Dessen!"

Sasuke raised an eye brow at her. "Do you have any proof?"

"Hold on," I said as rummaged through my bag. "Ah ha!" I said as I pulled out the book I considered the girl bible. I opened it to page 95 and smiled. "There is your proof!" I pointed it out to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That is not proof."

"How is it not proof?" I asked.

"You have no proof that I got that from that book. I could have gotten it from Karin."

"Karin does not read Sarah Dessen books. She reads those Cheesy romance novels where there is a forbidden love, and a rich girl falls in love with some evil man and they have sex constantly."

"How do you know that? What if she doesn't read those cheesy romance novels?"

"She does, she has a new one ever month and a half or so. Ino doesn't read so I know you didn't get it from her. So unless one of your friends are either gay, bisexual, or really in tune with your feminine side and told you what Delia said to Macy, then that should be proof enough." Sasuke rolled his eyes at me yet again. He is really pissing me off right now.

"You know that is really getting annoying." I glared at him.

"You are annoying."

"If I am so annoying then tell my why in the bloody hell did you kiss me?"

"You're hot."

"And you're a prick!"

"I'm a prick that you kissed."

"I'm a girl. It is my body's natural response to kiss back!"

"Whatever. Now how about we get back to the group?"

"Fine, but if Ino starts to mouth off I am seriously going to kick her ass."

We began to walk towards where we thought the group might be, and half way there, I felt something callous grip my hand gently.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sakura could be described in many words: allegiant, demur, bewitching, and enticing. She can be clever and quick witted. She knows how to play the game well, which is probably why I have had such a wonderful time with her.

She knows how to keep me on my toes, and make me crave her, even if she doesn't know it. She does have flaws, but doesn't everyone? She just shows them; she embraces them. She has her own beliefs and is determined to follow them. She does everything adroitly, and hates to be betrayed. She is a lot of things, but I know for a fact she is not the heartless woman I thought her to be.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"You're the one who is leading the way." She said, "I have no clue where they are. I thought you did, seeing how you just started walking off."

"I'll call my brother."

"Alright, Sasuke." She said.

I pulled out my phone and called my brother, after the 6th ring he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard my brother's voice.

"Hey, aniki, where are you guys?"

"We are over by Sushi KO, why?" I could tell he was slightly worried.

"Sakura and I are heading over there. See you in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, see you soon, Sasuke." My brother was hesitant, I could.

"Bye." Then I hung up my phone.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, her eyes looking at my face and her head was tilted a little to the left.

"They are at Sushi KO."

"Oh," she said, "okay."

We walked the rest of the way to the restaurant our friends are at in silence. It was peaceful; something I never thought I would have with this loud mouth pink haired girl who captivated my attention had has held it in her grasp longer than any female I have ever known. She was truly an interesting girl.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

I saw my brother and Sakura approaching. At first it didn't bother me, until I saw their hands interlocked. My eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you in private?" I asked when they approached us. My brother nodded, and we walked away from the group and out of eaves droppers reach.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked; my voice held animosity.

"What do you mean aniki?" my younger brother asked me.

"Why the hell were you holding her hand?"

"Are you jealous?" my brother asked me a smirk tugging at his lips.

"She is not something to be used as a toy, Sasuke! She has feelings. She isn't like the other girls you have dated. You already caused enough damage for her."

"We aren't even dating!"

"Not yet, but you are starting to show your interest in her publicly, Sasuke. She is not something you can use and then throw away!"

"Why do you care about her so much? What does she mean to you?"

I sighed, I know I shouldn't tell him what I am about to, but maybe it will give him a better insight on Sakura, and how if he dates her only to have sex with her it will cause more problems.

"A few nights after I had sex with her during the end of her last year as a sophomore, I knocked on the door of their house to go talk to her brother, Hibiki, no one answered. I continued to knock, and about 5 minutes later, she opened the door. Her cheeks were tear-stricken and her eyes were puffy. It turned out she had been crying."

I could tell Sasuke was surprised when I said that Sakura had been crying. "Why was she crying?" He asked.

"She has a hard life. She's rich, but she isn't like us. Our parents support us and show they care for us."

"Father cares for you more."

"No, father _shows_ he cares for me more, just like mother shows more affection towards you."

"What does Sakura have to do with this?"

"You already know Sakura grew up with out a long term dad, well her mother hasn't really been there for her either. She may be there physically, but she never spends time with her kids. They were always either with each other or friends. She was lonely."

"She had her brother," Sasuke said. I sighed, he wasn't getting the point.

"She need people, Sasuke. People she knows would Care for her. One person isn't enough, Sasuke, for anyone. You have our whole family who loves you. Sakura has her brother, until that day. Then I became the ones who cared for her."

"Are you saying you love her?" My brother's eyes narrowed.

"I love her, but in a brotherly way. I will be damned if you hurt her."

"Continue what you were saying, Aniki." My brother said.

"That same night, I gave her my number and told her to call my anytime she need to talk. She called me and now I helped her over come her anorexia and she opened up to me. She's not the girl she portrays, Sasuke. All the emotions she shows are fake 65% of the time."

"I see," my younger brother said.

"She isn't a play girl for the same reason you're a play boy."

"Why is she a play girl?" I knew my brother's interest was rising.

"She craves attention. She doesn't get it from her mother, so she decided to get it from guys. That is the reason she became a play girl. Not the reason we did, we just wanted to have fun. She wanted love, she won't admit it, but she does."

"She doesn't believe in love though."

"She does, she just refuses to admit it. To her, love is the unattainable dream that will never come true, like being able to slam a revolving door. You can't do it. She believes that you can't really fall in love."

"So why are you telling me all this?"

"I am warning you that if you decided to date her, date her because you care for her. Don't you dare date her if you are only going to use her as a sex toy because if you do I will personally kick your ass; I mean it, Sasuke. She is not something you can hurt and get away with it. And I will not allow you to if you do."

Sasuke looked at me. "Why would I go after her?"

"You can't get her as easily as you can get the others."

"So? That doesn't really explain why you believe I would want to go out with her."

"She isn't afraid of you. She will speak her mind and she will fight back. She is beautiful, smart, and is able to wrap any man around her finger if she pleases. She is everything you find attractive, Sasuke. If you see another guy around her you get jealous."

"How do you know if I get jealous or not when another guy is around her?"

"You want her, Sasuke. You have that lustful look in your eyes every time you see her. You even _held her hand_ on the way here, Sasuke! She appeals to you; you want her to be yours."

My brother shrugged. "Maybe I do."

"I know you do, Sasuke, and I am telling you if you hurt her, I will personally kick your ass and you can be damn sure that I will."

"Alright, Aniki." My brother said.

"Promise me, Sasuke. Swear to me you will not hurt her."

"I swear on our family that I will not hurt her."

"Good, now let's get back to the group."

"Hai, Aniki." I smirked at Sasuke as we walked back to Sakura and the gang.

Sakura ran to me and gave me a big hug. I laughed. "Hello, Sakura." I smirked at her.

"Hi, Itachi-kun!" Sakura smiled.

Kiba looked at her incredulously. "You are awfully cheerful, aren't you?"

"Itachi always makes me happy. It just causes me to feel like every time I see him he pushes the brouhahas in my life away."

I smirked at Sakura, and she smiled back at me. She still held on to me.

"You can let go, Sakura."

"No!" Sakura frowned.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed my brother brooding.

* * *

**_This lullaby is only a few words,_**

**_A simple run of chords,_**

**_Quiet here in this spare room,_**

**_But you can hear it, hear it,_**

**_Where ever it may go,_**

**_Even if i let you down,_**

**_This lullaby _****_plays on..._**

* * *

**Okay guys, tell me what you thought about this chapter, and remember if you have something you think that would make the story better, i am 150% open minded and i will gladly try to make it fit into my plot! You guys are the best readers and i am thankful that you have continued to support me. **


	18. Chapter 17

****

Okay I really want to apologize for my non consistant update. But I'm going to a new school this year, a lot harder than my old one. I have had problems with my mother being in and out of the Hosptial. And I have been under a lot of stress. But I have updated finally! XD.

**Please review and tell me what you think of it. Also sorry that my story isn't its usual format. I have been having internet trouble, and i am trying to get a new interent company. Plus, fanifction won't save how I set it right now...I don't know why...But heres the story.**

* * *

_This lullaby is only a few words,_

_A simple run of chords,_

_Quiet here in this spare room,_

_But you can hear it, hear it,_

_Where ever it may go,_

_Even if i let you down,_

_This lullaby plays on..._

**

* * *

**

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**

* * *

**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will no be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap: **_

_"Itachi always makes me happy. It just causes me to feel like every time I see him he pushes the brouhahas in my life away."_

_I smirked at Sakura, and she smiled back at me. She still held on to me._

_"You can let go, Sakura."_

_"No!" Sakura frowned._

_From the corner of my eyes, I noticed my brother brooding._

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Here I was stuck planning my mother's wedding again. For someone people call a mastermind I was pretty stupid to fall for Itachi and my brother's stupid trick. They claimed it was an emergency, so I rushed down to the address they gave me and I ended up here, helping the idiots plan my mother's wedding. Terrific!

I wanted to strangle them so bad. Forget the fact that Itachi helped me a lot; forget that my brother actually begged me to help. I said I was not doing this, yet here I am. God, someone must really be trying to get back at me up there.

"Sakura," I heard Itachi's velvet voice.

"Yes?" I said. My voice was distant since he pulled me out of my violent thoughts.

"Are we doing the Italian theme, for your mother's wedding?"

"Yes, we are. Why is something wrong?"

"Some Italian guy called your brother on your mother's wedding phone." He replied. And yes, my mother has had so many weddings and so much that needed to be done for them that we had to get another phone for them.

"Alright, show me where he is." I said. I was too busy making sure we had the proper food and everything to pay attention to where my brother was.

Itachi did as I wished and in moments I was with my frustrated brother.

"Why did we have to do Italian?" He asked me.

"Mother requested it." I said. "Now, hand me the phone Hibiki."

"How are you going to talk to him?" He asked me with an inquisitive look.

"Parlo Italiano." I replied.

"What?" he asked me.

"I speak Italian. I took it during school." I told him. He gave me a weird look before shoving the phone in my direction. I looked at it, took a deep breath and get into my professional wedding planner mode. And yes, doing this so many times you realize you need that mode to function properly, and it takes practice to have it perfect. Luckily for me I had that down.

I placed the phone to my ear. "Ciao, qual è il problema?" I asked in a fluent Italian accent.

A baritone male voice replied to me in a fit of rage. Apparently my brother screwed up the order big time. He ordered far too much.

"Abbiamo ordinato solo sessanta due Samon piatti, e quaranta bottiglie di Vin Santo e bottiglie di sedici Mellone. Non abbiamo modo milleseicento di ciascuno. Mi dispiace tanto per il disagio." I said. He sounded relieved when he replied back telling me that he could do that.

"Grazie mille, arrivederci." I said, and then I hung up the phone. "There you go, everything is resolved."

"So what seemed to be the problem?" Itachi asked me.

"Hibiki ordered over a thousand of each item we need."

"Well, I don't speak Italian!" Hibiki argued back. "Why do we need this stuff anyway? We already have the other food from when you were still working as Mom's wedding planner."

"She wanted these too. And Seeing how her wedding is in two weeks from today, it would be the perfect time to order them. It would take a week to prepare all of it and four days to get here. So it would be fresh and on time for our mother's wedding." I replied. "I don't think you want bad fish and wine, brother." Itachi chuckled.

"We have everything set up on our end; we just need to know what songs we need to play." A deep voice said. I knew that voice instantly. It was Sasuke.

"Yeah, believe it!" The blonde knuckle head of the group now made his presence known also, along with Neji and Shikamaru, who immediately shut Naruto up.

"How many of them did you invite?" I whispered harshly. It was not that I was still mad at Sasuke because I had my revenge on him and Ino; I wasn't angry anymore. I just hated when people expected me to work on something and then invite others who do not usually cooperate with my plans. I was very uptight as Hibiki put it.

"She likes the songs 'When You Say Nothing at All' by Ronan Keating, and 'Love me Tender' by Elvis Presley." I replied. "Now if that is all you may leave."

"You're not still made at Sasuke, are you Sakura?" Shikamaru asked me.

Hibiki laughed, while Itachi answered the question for me. "No, she's always this uptight when she is planning her mother's wedding. She is a perfectionist. It is in her nature."

"Well sorry someone coerced me into planning this damn thing!" I said. My eyes were slits as I glared at my brother and his best friend.

Itachi just gave me a sly smile before turning his attention towards his brother. "You can also add a song into that; her mother won't be too picky as long as the guests are entertained."

"How many of these weddings have you been to, Aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"I was there for about three of them, but I did help them plan it." Itachi smirked.

"Enough chit-chat, Itachi," I said "How many is on the guest list?"

"500 guests are attending the wedding." He replied as his eyes swiftly looked onto the chart in his hand.

I heard Naruto whistle and Hibiki murmured "She always acts like this, don't worry she'll be back to normal once she's out of here," to him.

"If you guys plan on staying, start moving your equipment behind the curtains so they aren't clashing with the Italian theme." I huffed.

Shikamaru and Neji did what I said; I assumed they did not want to pick a fight with me, which was wise. Naruto, however, was not that smart.

"Don't order me around like a dog!" He barked.

"It is your equipment is it not?" I asked, scrutinizing him.

"Y-yes, it is." He gulped.

"Then it should be your job to move it behind the curtains and keep it out of sight until it is needed." My voice was distant but strict. I know I should have been a little more polite, but I wanted everything to be perfected the first time so my mother didn't have a breakdown like last time.

Naruto followed my construction right after our little conversation. Sasuke, on the other hand, remained where he was, staring at me. That unnerved me a bit.

"Yes, Sasuke, do you want something?" I asked.

"How about you take a break and go get lunch with me?"

"How about I decline the offer and finish up here."

"You work too much, _Sa-ku-ra_." The way he said my name made me want to shiver in pleasure.

'_No, bad girl, Sakura, don't think that way!'_ I scolded myself. I was far too busy; I need to finish this before I could do anything else.

"Well if I don't do it, no one will." I replied.

"You know Itachi could take on your duties just fine. So how about you come to lunch with me instead."

"Karin." I said. It was one word, but it spoke a lot.

"She won't know."

"I don't go behind a girl's back and eat lunch with her boyfriend, even if she is my worst enemy." I replied dryly.

"It doesn't have to be a date." He replied.

"It would _never _be a date to begin with." I said.

"It was just a joke, Sakura; you need a break. I am offering to take lunch, pay, and you get the break you want. But, if you still want to work, we can talk about some things about the wedding." Sasuke reasoned.

I did have to admit I was stressed, and hungry. A break would be good, but I was skeptical. I quit the job as my mom's coordinator for three weeks and Hibiki already managed to screw it up far too much.

"Sakura, I'm waiting for an answer." He said.

"You should quit being so impatient." I snapped.

He smirked. "No need to get feisty."

My eyes narrowed into slits once again. "Watch it, Uchiha."

He chuckled, and then turned his eyes to gaze around the room. I did the same. Itachi was helping Hibiki with some decorations. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were moving their instruments behind the curtain like I told them too.

"Everything seems to be fine here." Sasuke said. He was implying that I could take a break because everything was going smoothly.

"How do you know it won't go wrong in the next few minutes?" I asked.

"Sakura, stop fretting about the damn wedding plans." Sasuke chided.

"But," I said. However I did not get to finish my sentence.

"Make up your mind, Sakura." He said. He continued to look at me.

I bite my lip trying to make up my mind. I couldn't decide between my wanting to eat and take a nice long bath, or my perfectionism. It was a close call.

I didn't want Hibiki to screw everything up again. It would only cause more problems. But, at the same time I was very hungry. I thought about it and a few minutes later I made it up.

"Alright, let's go." I said. He smirked, and walked me to his car.

**

* * *

**

_This lullaby is only a few words,_

_A simple run of chords,_

_Quiet here in this spare room,_

_But you can hear it, hear it,_

_Where ever it may go,_

_Even if i let you down,_

_This lullaby plays on..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**Italian:**

**Parlo Italiano: _I speak Italian._**

**Ciao, qual è il problema: _Hello, whats the problem?_**

**Abbiamo ordinato solo sessanta due Samon piatti, e quaranta bottiglie di Vin Santo e bottiglie di sedici Mellone. Non abbiamo modo milleseicento di ciascuno. Mi dispiace tanto per il disagio: _We ordered only sixty two Samon plates, and forty bottles of Vin Santo and bottles of sixteen Mellone. We have no way of sixteen hundred each. I am so sorry for the inconvenience._**

**Grazie mille, arrivederci: _Thank you, Good bye._**

**Japanese:**

**Aniki: _Older brother._**

**I think that is all of them. If the translations are wrong, I am sorry. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay here is the long awaited chapter! I am so sorry for how long it took. I just couldn't think of anything to add to it. Damn writer's block. So I did a side story to a different Anime. I would have done it for Naruto, however it the plot was far too used. Well… one of the main points for the plot. So I did it on an anime that didn't have that; that took a lot of research. Haha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on...**_

* * *

**Konaha's Lullaby**

**-Full Summary-**

**Sakura Haruno a total neat freak, perfectionist and total play girl of Konaha, is on a mission to try and prove that love doesn't exist. She believes love is a myth. Seeing her mother's relationships fall apart for as long as she can remember, she just doesn't believe there is a thing called love. She dates many guys just for fun. To have something to do, and to make sure her heart never gets broken. So far she has proven that she will not be broken. Relationships are just a game to her. A game she plans to win. Now Sasuke Uchiha is a total play boy. Although he doesn't think love is a myth, he is beginning to think that there is no such thing as love. He dates tons of girls in hopes of finding what love really means. But so far he has had no luck. He is searching for the "his perfect" girl, which really isn't all that perfect, but would be at least someone who likes him for him. Both of these young teenagers soon meet and both worlds soon collide….**

**-End of full Summary-**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Recap: _"Alright, let's go." I said. He smirked, and walked me to his car._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"So Sasuke, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked him. They reached the restaurant.

"Just talk, I don't care about what." The younger Uchiha replied as they got out of the car.

Sakura looked at him. "You dragged me out here, coerced me into a lunch break and all you want to do is talk?"

"You need a break. You are to stressed, Sakura." Sasuke said, grabbing her arm gently and dragging her up to the hostess.

"Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked. Sasuke nodded. "Uchiha, it's for two."

"Ah, here you are!" The hostess smiled at them. "Follow me, please."

They followed the hostess to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"I am not stressed. I quit this cursed job for three weeks, and my brother already screwed it up." Sakura replied.

"Take a break, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I am. I am eating lunch with you. That is considered a break."

Sasuke laughed. "And for that, I am grateful."

Sakura seemed shocked by this. "You are grateful?" She asked.

"We don't really hang out that much and I know you are not as bitchy as you acted before."

"And how do you know that? For all you know I can be a lot worse than that."

"Itachi wouldn't be so close to you if you were really a bitch, Sakura." Sasuke deadpanned. "I am not doubting that you could be worse than that, if I give you a reason I bet you could tear me to shreds in a blink of an eye."

"Okay, seriously Uchiha what the hell do you really want to say to me? I know this wasn't because we don't 'hang out that much'." Sakura growled out.

"I want to apologize." Sasuke said.

Before Sakura could respond, the waiter came. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I want some water." Sasuke said.

"I would like some Ice tea with two lemons, one lime, and extra ice please." Sasuke looked at Sakura raised one of his eyebrows. "Really, Sakura?" he asked.

"Well you are paying." She smirked.

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked. The two teens nodded and the waiter left.

"You want to apologize to me? Apologize for what exactly?" Sakura asked. Her green eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx ones.

"I did kind of start the fight between you and Ino, and for that I am sorry." Sasuke said.

"I don't know if I should be shocked, or suspicious."

"Why would you be suspicious of the fact that I apologized, Sakura?"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who would apologize." She answered truthfully.

"Well, I am full of surprises."

"Or full of bullshit," Sakura said.

"That may be true." Sasuke smirked.

"It probably is." Sakura said smugly.

"Now, don't poke fun at me. I'd rather not have an argument. We are supposed to be having a nice lunch."

"Why are you acting so civil towards me?" Sakura asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" The young raven haired teen questioned.

"You don't do anything unless it benefits you." Sakura stated.

"Well, people change."

"Do they? Do they really change?" Sakura mused.

"Yes, Sakura they do."

"Well, I think they don't." Sakura took a sip of her ice tea.

"You've changed." Sasuke said.

Sakura pulled the glass away from her lips. "Oh? I changed?" She asked.

"You aren't as heartless as you pretend to be, Sakura."

"Well, maybe that is an act." Sakura shot back.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because," She said "I don't trust you. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"I am not your enemy, Sakura."

"How do I know that?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Sasuke said. His sentence was cut off by the waiter.

"What will you are ordering?"

"I will have the steak." Sasuke said.

"I will have some of the daily special, the halibut." Sakura said. She flashed a smile at the waiter.

"Alright, I will bring you your order when it is done." The waiter said before leaving.

"…Because?" Sakura egged him on to finish his sentence.

"I care about you." Sasuke said.

Sakura blinked. "You _care_ about me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I do."

"If you cared about me then why did you kiss Ino?" Sakura snarled.

"I was testing if I cared for you or not." Sasuke stated.

"So you kissed my friend and convinced her to betray me?" Sakura whispered harshly. "Where the hell is your logic in that?"

"I know the way I did that was stupid." Sasuke said.

"Then why did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"I just did it." Sasuke said. "But I am sorry about it, Sakura."

"Prove it to me." Sakura said.

"Alright," Sasuke said while smirking.

"How will you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Like this," Sasuke said. He leaned across the table and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura blinked in shock. However, she slowly eased into the kiss, parting her lips for his inquisitive tongue.

"Ahem." The waiter coughed.

Sasuke and Sakura parted. "Yes?" The young male growled.

"Your food is hear sir." The waiter said.

"Thank you," Sakura flashed another smile in the waiter's direction.

The waiter gave them their food before scurrying off.

"So how did that kiss prove that you cared for me?" Sakura questioned.

"It did because I want you, Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"I am not a possession." Sakura stated.

"I know you are not. But I want you to be my girl." Sasuke said.

"What about Karin?" Sakura questioned.

"I will leave her." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I am not some whore you can leave your girl for." Sakura frowned.

"You are not a whore and I never said you were. But I would have broken up with Karin sooner or later with or without you."

"…Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes really, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Alright," Sakura whispered.

"So you will go out with me, as my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "But not before you break up with Karin. Until then I am off limits, Uchiha." Sakura said diving into her halibut.

Sasuke smirked and began to eat his lunch.

"So," Sasuke said taking a bite of his food, "Why did you agree?"

"I am growing bored of being single, plus I have already slept with you, and I don't think you are as big of an ass as you pretend." Sakura explained.

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, I will accept that answer."

The two enjoyed the rest of their meal.

* * *

Sasuke drove to his current girlfriend's house. He pulled into the drive way, slammed his car door and walked up to her front door.

He knocked twice and waited for her to open up.

"Sasuke-kun, well this is surprising!" The red-head smiled.

"Karin," Sasuke said. "We need to break up.

"What?" The young female's eyes widened.

"We are over." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Why?" She asked, tears began to flood her vision.

"I found someone else." Sasuke replied.

"It's her isn't it?" Karin whispered. "You fell for her."

"Aa' I did." Sasuke said.

"How long," Karin took an intake of breath "have you fancied her?"

"I am not sure." Sasuke replied honestly.

"Did you have an interest before her plan?" Karin asked him. She tried to fight back her tears, but they were still attempting to run down her face.

"I was interested, but I didn't care for her until after." The young male said.

"What made you care for her?" Karin asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I am not sure; however, we are done. Goodbye, Karin." With that said, Sasuke strolled away.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You got one hell of a man after you." Karin whispered. Her tears streamed down her face now. She shut her front door and ran to her room.

* * *

Two weeks later Sasuke and Sakura were together. They were at a party—her mother's wedding. Sakura was hanging out with her friends and indulging herself in her favorite wine.

Sasuke was with his friends, and his brother.

"So I heard you and Sakura are going out now, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Yeah and what if I am?" Sasuke asked his elder brother.

"Nothing, but if you hurt her, I will make sure you get it back ten-fold." Itachi said with narrow eyes.

"I won't hurt her, Aniki." Sasuke said.

"Wow, you must really like her teme!" Naruto said.

"What made you change your mind?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. He looked at the clock. "It's time to perform." He said.

"Let's get it over with."

"Good luck you brats." Itachi said, chuckling. He strolled away towards Hibiki and Hana.

They played a few songs, but people were only satisfied with cover songs for a little while.

"What should we play next? Naruto whispered to Sasuke as the two played on their guitars.

"I am not sure." The raven haired teen whispered.

"We could play that popular cover song that everyone uses at their wedding." Naruto suggested.

"I am not sure if we should or not, ask the others." The onyx-eyed teen said.

"Alright," Naruto did as he was told, using his guitar and wild body language as a cover to get across the stage; a few minutes later he went back across the stage, with the answer, to Sasuke.

"We should, they agree that the crowd is becoming restless." The blonde said, lightly strumming the chords on his guitar.

Sasuke sang the lyrics to the current song, but gave Naruto an affirmative nod.

They ended the song two minutes later. "Alright, now we will play a song everyone knows." Sasuke said.

They began to play the instruments first.

* * *

"So what are you enjoying yourself, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura slurred.

"I think you have had a little too much, forehead." Ino said. They began to talk to each other again, but their conversations were a little strained if Tenten and Hinata weren't there.

"I disagree." Sakura said slurring her words yet again.

Tenten laughed. "Of course you do."

"Don't judge me!" Sakura huffed. She poured herself another glass of wine.

"What song are they playing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Tenten said. "It is probably a cover song."

"Yeah, most likely a cover song." Ino said.

"But which cover song?" Hinata asked.

"Well, if we listen we will find out." Sakura said. She drank half of her glass.

_This lullaby is only a few words,_

_A simple run of chords,_

_Quiet here in this spare room,_

_But you can hear it, hear it,_

_Where ever it may go,_

_Even if i let you down,_

_This lullaby plays on..._

Sakura's eyes widened. "No," She whispered.

The girls knew why she was upset. It was her song, the one her father made for her.

Suddenly, a glass shattered on the floor. A door was opened and slammed shut. Sakura was no longer at her mother's wedding.

* * *

_**This lullaby is only a few words,**_

_**A simple run of chords,**_

_**Quiet here in this spare room,**_

_**But you can hear it, hear it,**_

_**Where ever it may go,**_

_**Even if i let you down,**_

_**This lullaby plays on...**_

* * *

**Well, I finally updated! I am sorry if it is kind of rushed. I will make up for it in the next chapter, and hopefully post it sooner than I did with this one. I hope you did enjoy it. I would love some more ideas for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter in your reviews.**


End file.
